Home Is Where Your Love Is
by mp111275
Summary: A tragedy interferes in the lives of Harm and Mac, and it's the beginning of something they thought was long lost... Chapter One is complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Is Where Your Love Is

Author's Name: Michaela aka Michi

E-mails: see Personal Profile for information

Website: see Personal Profile for information

Rating: IM15

Classification: Harm & Mac / Friendship / Romance / Humor

Spoilers: Everything up to the season six episode 'Lifeline' (and let's pretend that the date of the airing was the actual date for the engagement party. Airdate was May 08 2001). The rest of the JAG era never happened in this story…

Disclaimer: JAG and its characters are the property of Bellisario Productions, CBS, and Paramount.

SummaryA tragedy interferes in the lives of Harm and Mac, and it's the beginning of something they thought was long lost...

Beta-read: Big thanks to my beta reader cbw and Kathy for their help. You girls are amazing!!! Any mistakes left are mine.

A/N:This is the first chapter of my newest JAG series. After writing 'Till Death Does Us Part' I promised myself to never ever do something like that again. But then I started to write this story and it somehow got out of control LOL. Therefore, I decided to go for it… again… and write another multi-chapter-story sigh I love torturing myself LOLOL.

Anyway, this means that this chapter is just the beginning and won't answer all the questions right away. Hope you don't mind :-)

* * *

Friday 

May 11, 2001

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

4:43 PM

"Hey," Harm softly said as he stood patiently in the doorway of Mac's office.

She was so pre-occupied with the papers and law books, which were spread out all over her desk that she hadn't realized he was standing there. He just stood there, intently watching her in admiration and enjoying the view before he spoke. In the past, she would have known he was there long before he had ever spoken. In the past, their relationship was such that she always knew when he was near. Only now that he made his presence known did she react and look up from her work.

"Hey yourself."

"By chance, do you have a minute or two for me, or are you too busy right now?" he asked, pointing at the huge pile of files in front of her. "Looks like a hurricane blew through here, leaving you with all the debris."

"Yeah, and it was called Admiral Chegwidden," she replied and they both laughed. Mac shyly smiled at him, putting down her pen before pointing to one of her visitor chairs. "Anyway, for you I always have time. Come on in," she said gently and waved him in before threading her fingers together in front of her as she leaned against her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Thanks," Harm replied with a little smile of his own as he took a seat on Mac's visitor chair with a sigh. "Umm… there's a little problem I have," he started to explain, trying to find the right words.

Mac began to worry immediately upon hearing the nervousness in his voice. She tried to read the look in his eyes, but to no avail. She was anxious and started to pace around her office, needing to know what was going on. He seemed out of sorts. "What's wrong, Harm? Are you okay?"

Harm immediately gave her a boyish looking grin and nodded when he heard the worry in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Mac," he reassured her while running his hand through his hair. "I just have a little scheduling problem after finding out that court will go a bit longer today than actually planned."

Mac looked at him with a raised eyebrow and frowned. "What kind of scheduling problem? Is it something I can help out with?"

"Yes... No… I'm not sure," Harm started to stammer.

Mac chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Now that covers it."

"Yeah, sorry," Harm apologized with a chuckle of his own, getting up from the chair. "You know what, never mind. I bet you already have plans with Mic and probably wanted to leave soon," he said, slowly making his way to the door. "Just forget I asked, okay? It was a stupid idea anyway."

Mac couldn't help but wonder why asking a favor of her was so hard for him. It never used to be.

Feeling a bit foolish and wondering what on earth had possessed him, he was quickly making his way out of her office.

"Harm, wait," Mac called, moving closer to him as he turned around to look back at her. "Yes, I was planning on leaving soon, but I could easily change that. And no, I don't have any plans with Mic…. He's actually…," she started to explain quietly, but suddenly stopped and broke their eye-contact.

Harm could feel that something wasn't quite right here. "Mac? What's wrong? He's what?"

She shook her head. "He's out of town," she simply said, unable to say more. 'It shouldn't be like this,' she thought and felt a wave of sadness crushing her heart. 'It shouldn't be like this at all.' She had always been able to tell him everything. 'How had things changed so drastically?' she wondered.

Harm knew there was more behind her words, but he also sensed that she felt uncomfortable to talk with him about her fiancé, and was sure that their little tête-à-tête on the Admiral's porch at her engagement party two days ago was the reason for it. This knowledge made him sad. 'It shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be like this at all.'

He gave her a smile and nodded, letting it go for now.

Mac shook off the gloomy feeling and looked back up into Harm's eyes. "Anyway, whatever I can help you with, I'm free. So, what's this scheduling problem of yours about?"

Harm took a deep breath and once more let his hand run through his hair. "It's about my grandmother."

"She's okay, isn't she?" Mac promptly asked as the feeling of worry came back again.

"Yes, she's doing just fine. She's actually on her way to Washington as we speak and that's where my problem lies."

"Okay. I'm glad to hear that. I was worried there for a minute." Mac exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and felt relief that Harm's grandmother was doing okay. That's when the light dawned. "I think I understand. You were planning on getting her from the airport but you won't be able to go due to the change in court. Am I correct?"

"Yup, you are. I actually think that Commander Helfman and Lieutenant Singer somehow found out about my plans and had fun plotting against me," Harm told her with a snicker.

Mac joined him in his laughter and as soon as they calmed down, she placed her hand on his arm squeezing it softly. However, as soon as she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hand away as if it had been scorched. Harm was very aware of her actions, and wondered what was making her so ill at ease around him all of a sudden.

Her eyes detected movement out in the bullpen and saw that Lieutenant Singer was coming suspiciously closer to them.

Mac cleared her throat. "Do you want me to pick your Grandma up from the airport?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to ask you about," Harm quietly admitted, letting his eyes follow the lieutenant while she walked pass them. Her curiosity about what was going on between the Colonel and the Commander was quite obvious in the way she tried to discreetly walk past them. Then he turned his attention back to Mac. "But like I said, it was a stupid idea. Besides, I don't have the right to ask you for a favor like this anyway. Just forget I asked, Mac."

"No, I won't forget you asked, and I told you that I want to help if I can," Mac tenderly responded and gave him another little smile. She momentarily wondered why he hadn't asked Renee, but figured that the video princess was otherwise engaged. "When does she arrive?"

"At six fifteen. Gate seven."

"Good, that shouldn't be a problem then. Even with the traffic at this time of day I should make it in time," Mac concluded after checking the human clock of hers. "But there's still a little problem to think about," she continued and slightly touched her chin with her forefinger, thinking about a solution for it.

"That would be how to recognize each other in the 'No Pain, No Gain' also known as Dulles Airport, since you don't know each other?" Harm queried jokingly.

"Nah, I think we can handle these 'rules of engagement'. I'll just have her paged. No, the problem is that my car is in the body shop and I took a cab to work this morning."

Harm laughed and shook his head. "Somehow I doubt my grandmother would have liked sitting in a corvette anyway. Not to mention getting in and out of it," Harm told her with a wink. "You can take my SUV and I'll grab a cab later."

Mac nodded her head and smiled. "That would work. Okay, then I'll pick her up."

Before Harm could respond, there was a knock and both looked to the doorway of Mac's office. "I'm sorry, Sir, Ma'am. Commander, it's time to get back," Lieutenant Roberts said as Lieutenant Singer was already making her way back to the courtroom.

Harm looked at Bud and gave him a nod. "I'm coming, Bud," he told the young lieutenant and then looked back at Mac. "Can you get the car keys from my office? They're in the lower drawer of my desk," Harm explained to her and slowly walked away from her to follow Bud to the elevator.

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks, Mac. I owe you one. Hey, why don't you join my grandmother and me for dinner tonight? I could bring you home afterwards," Harm said as he stood at the doorway of the bullpen.

Mac smiled and nodded. "I would love to. I'll see you later and good luck in court."

"Thanks, but I don't need luck, Colonel. It's just a question of knowledge," he countered jokingly, trying to sound cocky while giving her one of his best flyboy grins punctuating his confidence.

Mac just laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Commander. 'till later," she said while making her way to Harm's office.

"See ya, Marine," Harm replied softly before quickly making his way to Bud, who was already standing in the waiting elevator.

Both had the same thoughts on their minds while going separate ways, hoping that one day they could get back a part of their banter and the friendship that once was the main stay of their relationship. Ever since Mic and Renee had appeared in their lives, their camaraderie lowly disappeared, replaced by tension and awkwardness.

Both were saddened and frustrated about it, but they just couldn't come up with a way to overcome it and get back on track.

Mac sighed, walked into Harm's office, opened the lower drawer of his desk, and found his car keys immediately.She took them out and while closing the drawer, her eyes were drawn to something else.

She knew she should just close the drawer again and get out of Harm's office, but her curiosity got the better of her. This simple, white piece of paper with her name, a date and one and a half sentences on it caught her interest and she just couldn't walk away.

"What, Harm?" She sadly asked out loud after reading the one sentence over and over again, her answer being the dead silence of the room.

With a last look at the letter she closed the drawer before leaving his office. Then she walked painstakingly back into her own, packed up her briefcase before turning off the lights to leave the office for the weekend, wondering what these few words were about. Words he'd written on the day of her engagement party, words written before or after their fateful encounter. Oh Harm….

'Dear Sarah,

There's so much I have to tell you. So much I want…'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my… You guys are sooo great! I'm overwhelmed and speechless by all your kind words and the feedback you sent me on and off-list the last few days. Thank you so much for taking the time to send me your reviews. I'm glad you liked the beginning of this new tale and I sure hope you like the upcoming parts as well. As soon as I have more time, I'll get back to you personally – promise! Once again, thanks for everything. You literally made my day… I mean week :-)

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is - Part 2

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Friday

May 11, 2001

Washington Dulles International AirportSterling, Virginia

Gate Seven

6:32 PM

Frustrated, she let her fingertips tap on the steering wheel in perfect accord to the loud rock music that was blaring out of the radio. "Ooohhh, what the heck." Mac quickly stepped on the brake and jerked the steering wheel sharply to park the SUV in the first available spot, which happened to be in the VIP section. "You gotta do, whatcha gotta do," she murmured to herself and with a sigh turned off the radio.

She knew parking here was going to cost her an arm and a leg. But at this point she had no choice, and more importantly, she didn't care since it was closer to the entrance. Normally she would have parked in the central parking area, but she was late and needed to get into the airport in a hurry. Besides, she was sure Grandma Sarah was worth it.

Shortly after she left headquarters it had started to rain and traffic had been horrible right from the start. Then she encountered a three-car-accident on the beltway and everyone came to a complete stop for exactly twenty-one minutes and forty-nine seconds, according to Mac's inner clock. It wasn't long before it became clear that she was going to be late to meet Grandma Sarah's flight and Mac prayed that she'd get lucky and the flight would be running late due to the inclement weather.

She was hoping to make a good impression on Harm's grandma, who she was meeting for the first time. "So much for that idea now," Mac hissed and snatched her purse from the passenger seat. She then jumped out of the car and ran through the pouring rain to the entrance of the airport terminal to make her way to gate seven.

x

Grams flight from Philadelphia International Airport had arrived without incident at Dulles on schedule. She had disembarked and immediately started looking around for her grandson. His 6'4" frame was always easy to spot, and Harm was always waiting anxiously for her whenever she came for a visit.

But this time there was no Harm. Feeling a little nervous, Grams decided to sit down and wait, hoping that everything was all right.

x

A drenched and frantic Mac ran into the airport, looking up at the arrival notices and after finding the right flight, she discovered that Grams flight had already landed. "Damn…," she muttered to herself. She removed her wet cover, shook it, and fitfully proceeded to gate seven, only to find a few people scattered about.

'Okay, calm down, Marine,' she thought, taking a deep breath and exhaling quickly. 'She still has to be here somewhere.' Mac came up with a plan. Her eyes darted around the area, looking to spot a courtesy phone.

x

In the meantime, Grams was also looking eagerly around, hoping to spot Harm the minute he walked in. Suddenly her eyes fell upon a woman who appeared to be a bit frazzled and in a bit of a hurry. Upon closer inspection, Mrs. Rabb observed that the woman was in the military and very attractive with her chestnut brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which she could clearly see as the woman came to a stop right next to the row of seats she sat on.

Grandma Sarah took a minute to focus on the female marine and knew exactly who this young woman was. She inhaled deeply, stood gently collecting her handbag, and quietly made her way over to where Mac was standing.

x

Mac had just spotted a phone when she felt someone tap her softly on the shoulder.

"Sarah?"

Turning around quickly, Mac found herself looking into the warmest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that appeared very familiar to her.

"Excuse me?" Mac replied in surprise.

"You are Sarah Mackenzie, aren't you?"

"Yeees," Mac answered in wonder and that's when it suddenly dawned on her. 'Those eyes,' she thought. Yup, they indeed were very familiar to her. "Mmmrrrsss… Rabb?"

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Rabb answered softly and smiled. "But you must call me Grams, please. 'Mrs. Rabb' makes me feel even older than I am."

"How…?"

"How did I know it was you?"

"Yeah…," Mac said and chuckled at herself. Here she was… an accomplished lawyer and very much at a loss for words.

"Well, dear, I recognized you."

"Recognized me?" Mac shook her head puzzled. "Now I'm very confused."

"Let's sit down a minute, dear. You appear to be a bit shaken," Grandma said and smiled, leading Mac to a row of seats. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no, you didn't," Mac said quickly. "Well… maybe you did just a little," she said, smiling at the lovely gray haired woman sitting next to her. It was very obvious where Harm got so much of his charm and most of all, his beautiful smile.

"If you are not in too much of a hurry, I would like to take a minute or two and just get acquainted before we rush off, if that is okay with you," Grams proceeded to say.

Mac had just met this woman, but she adored her already.

"Okay, first of all, welcome to Washington. Harm was unable to pick you up due to a late day in court… so he asked me to do the honors," Mac explained. "I was just about to page you when you tapped me on the shoulder. But now I'm curious. How did you know me?" Mac asked. "How were you able to recognize me?"

Grandma Sarah smiled warmly at Mac. "From your pictures of course."

"My pictures?" Mac hesitated.

"Yes, dear, your pictures. Even though you weren't wearing your uniform when they were taken, I would know you anywhere. They were pictures taken at your godson's christening. You and my grandson appeared to be so happy in them."

"Oh. I see," Mac responded and was a little taken aback by this news. "I didn't realize Harm had showed those pictures to his family."

"Of course he did." Grams patted Mac's arm gently and smiled appreciatively before she continued. "Harm was very happy to be appointed as AJ's godfather and it appeared he was just as thrilled to have you named as his godmother. I think to him it was a way for the two of you to always stay connected."

Grams knew Harm would definitely have something to say about her openness with this woman, but heck… she had always been able to handle him, and this time would be no different.

Grams then looked admiringly at Mac, hoping she wasn't making her feel too uncomfortable and continued. "You are very beautiful, Sarah, both in and out of your uniform."

Mac blushed a bright red, especially at the possibility that this woman was thinking that Harm had seen her 'out of uniform' so to speak. 'How much does this woman know about me?' Mac wondered. 'What has Harm said or not said about me to this lovely woman.'

One thing was for sure. She now knew why Harm completely adored his Grandma Sarah. She was definitely easy to like. Mac was quite taken with Grams and was looking forward to spending some time with her.

By the same token, Grams was definitely impressed with this woman sitting next to her and knew why her grandson talked so highly of his partner. 'Uuummm…,' she thought. '… partner… oh my… I think there is much more going on here than meets the eye,' Grandma Sarah mused, smiling warmly.

Mac had been a little surprised, but recovered quickly. "Shall we go get your luggage Mrs. R… ah… I mean Grams?" Mac asked, standing up and holding out her hand for the elderly woman to grasp.

"Yes dear, lets."

x

As they walked off to the baggage claim, Grams gently reached for Mac's arm and held on to her elbow as they walked. Even though she had only known this woman for a mere fifteen minutes, she knew she was definitely special.

As they walked off together arm in arm and given the nature of the conversation that they just had, both were thinking that even though their paths had only just crossed, it seemed as though they had known each other forever.

The luggage had been retrieved and they were on their way out of the airport when Mac's cell phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, Mac smiled. "MacKenzie here," she bellowed.

"Rabb here," he countered right away and immediately began to nervously bombard her with questions.

"Yes, Harm, everything is fine… just a little wet… It's raining, Harm… Honestly, do you ever come up for air, Flyboy? … Grams and I are on our way back to your place as we speak. Oh… and by the way… you and I have a little talking to do… Uh, uh, not now… later, Sailor… Bye." Mac chuckled, knowing she had just hung up on one very confused flyboy.

Grams smiled as she listened to the jovial exchange between Sarah and her grandson on the other end of the line, and she knew for sure that they shared something very special. She was determined to find out what it was. Although if her instincts were right, and they always were, she already knew what that something was.

Mac was lost in thought and hadn't noticed the satisfying smile Gram was displaying. After her phone conversation with Harm, she realized how much she had missed their light-hearted banter and hoped that maybe with Grams around as a buffer, they could get some of their lost friendship back.


	3. Chapter 3

Home Is Where Your Love Is - Part 3

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station, DC

8:25 PM

'Finally,' Mac thought as she turned the car into the parking lot of Harm's apartment building. Steering the SUV into Harm's usual parking spot, Mac switched off the car and took the keys out of the ignition with a sigh. "Here we are, Grams," she said, looking over at the elderly woman right next to her, giving her a smile.

"Now I remember why I love my farm so much," Sarah Rabb said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Washington is worse than a zoo," she added jokingly, referring to the nerve-racking traffic they had weaved their way through on the drive from the airport.

Mac nodded her head laughing. "I can only imagine," she said and softly added, "I so envy you, Grams."

And it was true. Mac really envied her and the quality of life she enjoyed living on the farm. She hoped one day to savor the same sort of peace and tranquility herself somewhere out of the city, once the military was no longer ruling her life.

Mac looked out the front windshield and up to Harm's apartment. The lights were glowing in the windows, which meant Harm was already home and most likely sitting on pins and needles while waiting for them to get there. "Well we better hurry up before your grandson has a nervous breakdown," Mac kidded, reaching for her purse from the backseat before jumping out of the car.

Mac and Grams had spent the drive chit-chatting about everything and nothing. At first, both were hesitant about getting too personal. Grams, of course, was waiting for the right moment, and Mac was simply being cautious. However, the longer the ride took, the more relaxed they became with each other, and their conversation took a more natural tone with only the hint of a barrier remaining.

"Good idea," Grandma Sarah said, laughing as she proceeded to get out of the vehicle. Meanwhile, Mac retrieved Gram's suitcases out of the back, and quickly scooted around to see if Gram needed any assistance.

x

Harm had seen them pull up and was waiting eagerly by the elevator when it finally reached his floor. "Grams," he happily greeted his grandmother and grabbed her in a big bear hug, lifting her up off her feet. "It's so good to see you."

"Harmon Rabb Junior, put me down this instant! And that's an order!" Sarah Rabb squealed and proceeded to laugh outright. She was totally overjoyed about finally seeing her grandson again. It had been way too long since their last visit.

Mac watched the loving exchange from a few feet away. She chewed on her lower lip, her hands folded in front of her while wistfully thinking 'this is what real family looks like.'

Harm sensed her unease at the affectionate display, and wanting her to be a part of what was going on, he effusively gave her a quick hug as well. "Thanks for getting Grams here safe and sound, Mac."

He had totally surprised Mac with this demonstrative move and she giggled, feeling a little embarrassed but loving every minute of it. "Harm! You heard your grandmother. Put me down, you big goof." Her body tingled wildly from his touch while her brain was frantically screaming, 'get a grip, Marine… don't even go there… have you forgotten the video princess?'

Harm laughed, giving her a gentle squeeze. He couldn't resist the urge to deeply inhale the sweet and very unique scent that was Sarah MacKenzie before putting her gently down on her feet. He was somewhat reluctant to let go of her. "Okay, you two, come on in. The lasagna is ready and waiting for you."

Harm had also been extremely affected by the hug, her scent, and the way her body had fit so perfectly to his. His heart was pounding erratically as his brain was searching for coherence. 'Calm down, Rabb… have you lost your mind?… She's with the obnoxious Aussie, remember?'

"Oohhh, food. Now you're talking my language, Sailor," Mac replied as she regained her composure, following Harm and his grandmother into the apartment. She was glad she could distract herself with food and maybe ease her self-consciousness.

"Are you ever not hungry, Marine?" Harm snickered.

"Watch it, Flyboy, or I won't do the dishes," Mac replied, playfully shaking her index finger at him.

"Oooooh, what a shame. Then I guess I'll have to put the dishes into the dishwasher all by myself this evening," Harm countered and gave Mac a playful slap on her head. "Do you think I can handle it, Jarhead?"

Before Mac was able to say or do anything, it was Grandma Sarah who spoke up. "Kids, behave!" she ordered, and with a happy sigh sat down on her grandson's couch. 'This is really going to be fun,' she mused after witnessing their playful bantering, unable to suppress the smirk that crept over her face… 'oh so much fun indeed.'

x

The evening continued with a scrumptious dinner and wonderful conversation. Grams loved teasing Harm and enjoyed telling Mac several stories about when he was just a toddler. More than once Harm tried to change the subject, but neither his grandmother nor Mac would hear of it. Mac really did love seeing him squirm under the scrutiny, and as the childhood stories unfolded, neither knew what funny tale or calamity Grams was going to divulge next.

The most poignant one had nothing to do with his childhood and was when Grams told Harm how she was able to recognize Mac at the airport. Her exact words being, "you were right, Harmon, those pictures really didn't do her justice; she IS absolutely breath-taking."

At that comment, Harm's eyes grew wide as he raised his eyebrows in complete shock and turned a bright red. He immediately lowered his head and began to study the carpet, wanting it to swallow him up. For once, he was speechless and his grandmother laughed joyfully. 'Ah…,' she thought to herself. '…gotcha!'

Mac became anxious, wanting to release the tension in the air not only for the perplexed looking Harm, but for herself as well. She announced that it was getting late and she should be getting home so that Gram's could get some rest. Then there was Jingo, who still needed to be picked up from her next-door-neighbor. Harm agreed readily, wanting to lighten the mood, even though the thought of her leaving had him missing her already.

"Grams, it was great to finally meet you," Mac said and gave Harm's grandmother a lovely hug. "I'm sure you'll have a great time here in Washington."

"Thanks, dear, and it certainly was wonderful to finally get to meet you… at long last, I don't mind adding," Sarah Rabb replied. She gave her grandson a little wink and received a timid, boyish looking grin from Harm in response. "And I'm sure we'll see each other again before I have to leave Washington for home, right Harm?"

"Absolutely," Harm immediately agreed as the women let go of each other, and he and Mac made their way to the apartment door.

He loved seeing his two Sarahs enjoying each other's company, and knew he wanted to share more time with both of them. 'MY TWO Sarahs…, where is that coming from,' he mused, but deep down he knew exactly where - his overflowing heart.

"Great, I can't wait," Grandma Sarah said and smiled. "Hey, you know what, Harmon. Why don't we invite Sarah for dinner tomorrow? We could make our Rabb special. What do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea and it works for me, Grams," Harm instantly said, turning his eyes longingly towards Mac and got close enough so that he all but whispered in her ear, "If you don't have any plans, that is… with Mic or… I mean, with the planning of the upcoming wedding…."

"I would love to come," Mac quickly jumped in, trying to put some space between them as they both smiled shyly. They avoided looking at each other, feeling a little unsettled as the electricity they had just generated was now mingling with the tension-loaded air around them.

"Good, good," Grandma Sarah chanted, enjoying the crackling atmosphere surrounding her. "Then it's settled. We will see each other tomorrow, Sarah."

"Yeah, we will. Bye for now," Mac replied, and together with Harm she walked to the already waiting elevator, leaving a scheming Sarah Rabb smiling behind them.

"'We're just friends' my cute, little old… derriere," Harm's grandmother murmured, laughing aloud into the otherwise silent room and then shook her head, wondering what was keeping those two apart.

'We're just friends'. Those were the exact same words her grandson would always repeat to her every time she would ask him about his 'other' Sarah. Now she knew why she hesitated to believe him. All she had to do was watch him watching her and vice versa and it was all so obvious. She sincerely hoped that they would wake up sooner rather than later and realize what has been right in front of them all along; and she was prepared to do everything in her power to make it happen.

x

Mac's Apartment Building

Georgetown, DC

10:51 PM

"Here we are," Harm announced softly as he drove the SUV into the parking lot of Mac's apartment building and tried to find a spot near the entrance door since it was still pouring rain.

The drive was spent mostly in silence, with both were deep in thought while listening to the soft music that was filtering out of the radio.

Unbeknownst to them, both their thoughts were riveted on the same very special occasion - Mac's engagement party. They had spent most of the evening together on the Admiral's porch, reminiscing about their partnership at JAG and the many ups and downs they had encountered along the way. It was on that very porch that they shared the most touching, bittersweet moment of their so-called relationship while their significant others waited and wondered, not so patiently, inside.

"Thank you, Harm," Mac quietly replied, giving him a sleepy smile. "But really, I could have taken a cab. There was no need for you to bring me home."

"Of course there was. It's the least I could do after you helped me this afternoon with my grandmother."

"I'm just glad I was able to help. It was wonderful to finally meet her in person and now I know from personal experience why she is so special to you. She's a very unique person who makes herself very easy to love and adore."

Harm gave her a soft smile and nodded. "That she is," he said quietly before whispering, "you remind me a lot of her, Mac."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, silence once again claimed the car before Mac cleared her throat nervously and slowly unbuckled herself. "Well, I better let you go now. It's already pretty late," she said softly, giving him a little smile.

"Yeah, it is," Harm agreed. "But definitely not too late."

Mac simply nodded. "Good night, Harm," she said and unintentionally started leaning forward slowly.

"Good night, Mac," Harm replied huskily, and when he saw her movement, he too leaned forward.

Their lips were barely touching and as soon as Mac realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away, hastily opening the door of the car. "I… I'm… I'm sorry… Good night."

Before she was able to jump out of the car, Harm's hand shot out, reached over the console and held on to Mac's arm. "Mac?"

"Harm, please don't," she begged, looking everywhere but into his all-consuming eyes.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Something is bothering you. I could see it in your eyes all evening. Please tell me."

At hearing the sound of her given name coming from Harm, Mac closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, barely able to hold back her tears. She could so easily get lost in him, but she didn't have the right to. "I can't, not now. Please understand, Harm. It's late… and… and I just can't right now."

Harm nodded, understanding only too well how confusing all this was. "Okay, but please know I'm always here for you."

"I know, Harm. Believe me, I know."

He couldn't stop himself and once more leaned in, giving her a short but sweet kiss on her soft lips. "Good night, Sarah. Sweet dreams."

Mac licked her lips, savoring his touch as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. "Good night, Harm. Be careful," she said and quickly left the car, starting to run through the rain to the entrance of the apartment building.

With a sigh, Harm started the car and slowly made his way to the exit of the parking lot. He couldn't resist looking into the rearview mirror and seeing Mac standing a few feet away from the entrance, searching through her purse obviously trying to find her key.

That's when it happened - and for Harm it was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

"NOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Thank you so much, everyone. I really enjoyed reading your feedback and all I can say is that you guys rock!

The threats were nice too ;-)

Yeah, I have to admit that I'm a little cliffie-junkie. But I'm sure most of you already knew that one LOL

Oh, before I forget. Happy belated Birthday, KristieM!! Hope you enjoyed your special day.

And now on to part 4. Enjoy!

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is - Part 4 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

"NOOOOO!"

Harm watched from the mirror as the building burst into flames. Terrified, he saw Mac, who was unable to react at all, being thrown a few feet backwards from the force of the explosion. She fell to the ground with her head slamming hard against the pavement.

After that, she was totally obscured from his sight as the flames and smoke filled the night sky and burning debris flew through the air.

"Sarah!" Harm screamed, quickly jumping from the car and running towards Mac. That's when another much smaller explosion occurred. The ground shook but it didn't impede his speed as he continued running towards her.

He didn't think, didn't breath, he just moved as fast as he could… "Maaaaccccc!"

The ground continued to shake from yet another blast. What was happening here?

Harm had a good idea where she might be because he had seen her body being propelled through the air by the force of the blast. He couldn't see much through the dense smoke and had to depend on his instinct and their unusual connection to guide him to her. Not caring about the intense heat from the inferno surrounding him or the fact that the acrid smoke was choking him as the hot flying debris was settling everywhere; he kept going until his foot came in contact with something soft.

"Mac," he choked, as he dropped to the ground, picking her up to cradle her in his arms, rocking her limp body gently while the tears streamed uncontrollably down his face.

"We have to get you out of here," Harm yelled, trying to be heard above the loud noises around them. He didn't know how badly she was injured or if she should be moved. Heck, he didn't even know if she was still alive, but Harm knew he had to get her away from the debris that was still falling and from the building that was completely compromised and in danger of collapsing. "I'll get you out of here, Sarah. I promise," he cried.

With all the strength he could muster, he raised himself from his knees, cradling the unconscious Mac in his arms, attempting to put some distance between him and the blazing fireball that was once her apartment building.

After a few feet he fell to his knees again and continued to cradle her in his arms while he tried to get his cell phone out of his pocket. Frantically he dialed 911, never taking his eyes off Mac. "I need help," Harm cried into the phone as soon as the operator picked up, giving them the address and telling them what had happened. "Please… please hurry... she… she's hurt bad… not moving."

When he finished the call, he shut off his phone and looked down at Mac's prone body. He delicately removed the bangs that had fallen into her eyes, and softly rubbed his thumb across her soot-stained cheek, looking for a sign of life in her face. He then took a deep breath, before he dared to move his shaking finger to her pulse for the first time.

He exhaled heavily in relief when he found a pulse even though it was weak; she was still alive! Closing his eyes, he offered a somber prayer to the heavens and then placed a desperate kiss onto Mac's forehead. "Come on, Marine… stay with me here… I need you… you have to keep fighting! Please, Sweetheart," he begged.

He could now hear the wail of the sirens in the distance. They would be there soon. "Help is almost here, Mac. Please keep on fighting… suck it up, Marine… you can't quit now. I won't let you… pleeeaase God help her."

x

Saturday

May 12, 2001

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

3:02 AM

'What was taking so long dammit?'

Harm was at the breaking point. He was beyond scared and totally exhausted, but he didn't dare close his eyes because every time he did, the same vision kept haunting him. It was a picture of Mac flying through the air like a rag doll while everything around her exploded in a ball of fire. So there he sat alone in the sterile family room, waiting and praying. He still couldn't believe what had happened just a few hours ago.

'What really did happen anyway?'

It was one of the many questions running through his mind over and over. For now, the solution to that question could wait. Right now he just wanted one answer; he desperately needed to know how his partner and best friend was doing.

Is that all she was, his partner and best friend? If he was truly honest with himself, he knew she was so much more. That night on the Admiral's porch proved that. He needed answers… dammit.

The nurses tried several times to make him go home for some much needed sleep and a nice warm shower to wash away the soot and dirt that he was covered in. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could drag him away from this place. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew exactly what was going on with Mac and he would stay right here with her for as long as he possibly could.

Nobody seemed to be able to tell him anything. Every time he asked, he got the same unsatisfying answer. 'We're sorry, Commander Rabb. There is no news yet, but I'm sure the doctor will tell you as soon as possible.'

'But when? What was taking them so long? Was she still alive?' He ran his unsteady fingers through his rumpled hair as he contemplated the thoughts running through his head.

"No," Harm muttered to himself as he impatiently paced around the waiting room. "No, don't go there. Of course she's still alive. Mac's a fighter and she won't leave." His eyes wandered to the entrance of the ICU, hoping the door would finally be pushed open from the inside, and someone would be able to tell him something. 'No, she hasn't left me. Her heart is still beating. I would feel it if she were gone. Yes, she is still here and fighting like the strong, kick-ass marine she is.'

Harm sighed and took a sip of the already cold coffee he was holding in his shaking hands. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he prayed it would stay in his stomach. How long had he been waiting, anyway? The question brought a little smile to his face. "Mac would know the answer," he said aloud. "She could even tell me the seconds." He loved to tease her about that internal clock of hers, and chastised himself for thinking that now he might never find out how she did it.

His gaze moved from the entrance of the ICU door to the telephone a few feet away from where he was now sitting.Harm was still struggling with himself about who he should call and when. He knew it was still the middle of the night and quite frankly, why wake them up? So that they could come, sit here and wait for news too? He knew he had to call the Admiral, Bud and Harriet, and of course his grandmother. Oh yeah, and then there was Mic. Yeah, he had to tell Mic what happened. But how? Mac said he was out of town. Oh well.

'I can't worry about that now,' he decided. 'No, I'll let everyone sleep for now. They'll find out soon enough anyway. I just have to make sure that I tell them before they hear it on the early news or read about it in the morning newspaper,' Harm thought, resting his head against the back of the chair while he rubbed his tired eyes. He remembered how wonderful the evening had been, spending time with his grandmother and a very happy Mac.

"Commander Rabb?" a female voice asked, bringing Harm out of his reverie.

His head quickly shot up to see a weary looking doctor. Harm promptly stood up and gave the extremely young-looking doctor a nod. "Yeah. How is she? Is she okay?"

"Yes, Commander, she's doing very well considering what happened. The Colonel is quite a fighter and one lucky lady."

Harm sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a second, fighting back the onslaught of tears that had been threatening to fall. His fears had completely overwhelmed him. "So tell me, Major, will she really be okay?"

The doctor saw that Harm was slightly disoriented and weaving a little bit. She gently took his arm to lead him back to the chairs behind them. "Yes, she really is doing fine, Commander. You, I'm afraid, are not. Perhaps we should have somebody take a look at you. Have you gotten any rest?"

"This is not about me… please tell me about Mac, doctor," Harm pleaded.

"Very well, Commander. Some injuries may take more time to heal than others, but with a lot of TLC and rest, she shouldn't take long to mend. The only uncertainty we have right now is the injury to her eyes."

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Harm asked fearfully.

"It's called flash blindness, a blindness caused by a sudden flash of brilliant light. It could be a flash that lasts for a few seconds to a few minutes. For example, the bright flash from a camera can be considered a cause of temporary flash blindness. The bright light overwhelms the eye and thengradually fades. A bright spot or spots may be seen for several minutes afterwards."

"Like when you're looking straight into the sun," Harm countered. "I'm an aviator and have also been trained to adjust to bright lightning flashes that occur nearby when flying."

"Yes, that's exactly right, Commander. The reason the Colonel was hit with the full force of flash blindness is because it was already dark outside, and the Colonel's pupils had adapted themselves to the darkness and were wide open. That enabled the bright light from the explosion to have a greater effect than it would have had during the daylight when the eye's pupil constricts and would have reduced the amount of light entering after a flash. The fact that she was totally unprepared for the explosion and was standing so close to the building when it happened did not help the situation either. You see, Commander, the flash blindness is caused by the bleaching of the retinal pigment and as soon as the pigment returns to normal, hopefully her sight will return."

"Hopefully?" Harm tensed. "What do you mean 'hopefully'? So you're telling me that the blindness could be permanent and not just temporary?"

"I want to be honest here, Commander. Yes, the risk is always there. Flash blindness can be hazardous. Because the vision loss is sudden, it can take time to recover. If the intensity is great enough, a permanent retinal burn will result."

"Oh, my God," Harm whispered, closing his eyes and raking his hands over his unshaven face in disbelief. How could this be happening?

"Commander, please calm down and let me try and put your mind at ease. The chances for permanent blindness, in my honest opinion, are slim. It is my job to inform you about every possible scenario, good and bad. I tell you what may or may not happen so that you will be properly advised and prepared. We have bandaged the Colonel's eyes as a precaution. It's possible that she already has her eye sight back, or at least will have it in a day or two."

"Good… that's good," Harm said, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to get himself under control again. Harm was momentarily transported back to his own eye problems when he had been diagnosed with night blindness after his crash and the affect it had on him. Shaking his head from the memory, he returned to the present. "What about her other injuries? You said some may take more time to heal than others."

"That's correct. The powerful force of the detonation obviously caused her to slam her head pretty hard when she was thrown through the air and then hit the ground. As a result, she has suffered a severe bump to the back of her head and a concussion. The odds are that she will have a major headache for quite a while."

"Oh, she is one tenacious marine, doctor," Harm countered in a joking manner, trying his hardest to see the good in everything. "I doubt that she will let a headache bother her all that much."

Major Kathleen Jacobs chuckled and gave him a nod. "Yeah, we marines can be pretty thick-headed at times. But I've heard the same goes for the Navy."

"Absolutely," Harm agreed and took another deep breath, knowing there was much more when it came to Mac's injuries. "What else do I need to know?"

The doctor proceeded to grab her wrist as she spoke. "Her right wrist is broken in two places. She has broken both the scaphoid and the trapezium bones. I would tend to speculate that she tried to brace herself as best she could from falling hard, but the force of the blast was just too powerful."

"That sounds pretty bad, doc."

"Yes, it does. But both fractures are neat and clean. Of course she'll have to go through months of physiotherapy, but the colonel is still young and the broken bones should heal nicely. I'm pretty sure the same goes for the damage on her back."

Harm took a deep breath. "Woah, back up, doc. Her back? What's wrong with her back?" He asked, fearing the worse. He knew only too well about back injuries thanks to several painful plane ejections.

"Oh, don't worry, Commander. It's nothing serious. She has suffered several deep bruises and scrapes to her back from the impact. Since she had the presence of mind to try and break her fall, she probably prevented herself from receiving worse injuries. With the right treatment, it shouldn't bother her too much. Of course she won't be able to lay down on her back without feeling pain for quite some time."

Harm jumped right in. "That shouldn't be much of a problem. Mac loves to sleep on her sides more than on her back anyway," Harm stated, without thinking what his words actually implied.

"That's good to hear, Commander," the Major replied.

Harm realized what the doctor could be thinking and quickly tried to explain. "Not that we… I mean… the Colonel and I… we're not…," he stammered self-consciously.

Major Jacobs smiled as the tall, handsome sailor in front of her was trying his hardest to make her understand. "That's quite alright, Commander. However, just to make sure, you should make provision for it not happening anyway. A few pillows tucked beside her could be very helpful."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind and let her know. Is there more?"

The doctor hesitated for a mere second. "No, there isn't. I only hope you will now take my advice and go home and get some decent sleep. I hope you don't mind my saying, Commander, but you look like hell."

"Why thank you, Major," Harm replied, laughing for the first time in quite a while. "But no, I can't go. I want to be here when she wakes up. Please say it is okay if I stay."

The doctor took a deep breath and debated with herself for a minute and then gave him a nod. "Yes, it's okay. Normally we don't allow relatives to stay overnight but I can see how worried you are and I'm sure the colonel would like to have someone familiar around when she wakes up."

"She doesn't know yet, does she?" Harm asked, meaning the fact that Mac was blind.

"No, she doesn't. She hasn't woken up since she was brought in and probably won't be for a few more hours. I know you're frightened for her, but as scared as you are, just imagine how the colonel is going to feel when she wakes up to total darkness. You must not let her sense your anxiety. You will need to suppress your own fear, be strong for her, and encourage her to stay calm and think positive."

Harm knew that was going to be easier said than done given their intuitive relationship. One thing he knew for sure was that no matter what, he would be by her side for as long as she needed him to be, consequences be damned.

"One last thing, Commander. Promise me you'll try to get some sleep yourself while you are in her room. Getting sick won't help her at all."

"I will on both counts, promise."

"Good. You'll find her in room 102," the doctor said and slowly stood up. "Then I guess it's time for me to get home myself. Some sleep really sounds nice right about now."

"Thanks for everything, Major," Harm said and shook her hand. "Thanks for everything you did for Mac."

"You're welcome, Commander, and now take good care of her. Good night," she said and walked away, knowing that the colonel would be in the good and capable hands of a very loving and caring naval commander.

"Good night," Harm replied and with one last look at the doctor, he slowly made his way to Mac's room. He was apprehensive about what he would find, but hopeful that everything would turn out okay and that the nightmare would soon be over.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for my mistake in thinking that a marine could be a doctor too. Didn't realize you had to be Navy to have a military medical career. As I rule, I use the net conscientiously to search for information about things I have no inside knowledge about (such as using a map of DC, a medical encyclopedia, etc.), but I have to admit that it never even occurred to me that it is impossible to be a marine doctor. My mistake. Thanks for pointing it out to me, Jamie. Well, for this story, I guess I am using author's privilege by working with a Marine doctor. I promise, in the future, I'll keep this newly found information in mind.

Thanks again for all your kind words and here's part 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is - Part 5 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

6:41 AM

Sleep had not come easy for Harm and he had gotten very little. His restlessness was compounded by hearing all of Mac's moans and groans while she slept. He was thankful that she had been able to pretty much sleep through the night as her battered body needed the rest in order to heal.

She was still asleep as the first rays of sunshine entered the room through the open blinds. Harm knew it was finally time to make some calls before everyone heard about the previous night's mishap broadcast all over the morning news, or read it on the front page of the local newspapers.

Harm quietly stood up and without even thinking about it, kissed Mac tenderly on her forehead before he quietly slipped out of the hospital room.

x

The feeling of soft lips on her forehead brought Mac out of her semi-consciousness. She was feeling dazed and tired and couldn't fully wake up. She became anxious as she realized what she was feeling was drug induced. 'How? Why?' She was petrified and trying hard to remember.

She knew she had been experiencing a bout of insomnia recently from all that had been going on in her life. There was planning the wedding… the engagement party… Mic.

'Come on, Marine, concentrate,' she thought. 'You can do this.' She struggled and finally forced herself awake. She immediately knew something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on the problem, but as she became more coherent, her mind tried to focus. Her nostrils were filled with a repulsive smell. 'Am I inhaling antiseptics? What the hell is wrong? What happened, and why am I lying in a hospital bed?'

All these questions were running rampant through her mind. 'Not to mention the fact that I've been drugged. Guess that explains the haziness.' Her lawyer instincts kicked in and she deliberated further. "Shake it off. Think harder, Mac. What's going on here," she asked herself aloud in the otherwise silent room. Of course answers were not forthcoming.

She attempted to roll on to her back and realized that something was preventing her from doing so. 'What's happening?' Slowly and languidly she tried to open her eyes and that's when she totally froze. She was overcome by fear so cold that it consumed her entire body.

x

In the meantime

Corridor of Mac's room

Harm already had called the Admiral and Bud and Harriet, explaining what happened a few hours ago. While Bud and Harriet said they would come right away, their CO planned to arrive as soon as possible. He first had to attend a meeting with the SECNAV.

Harm was now trying to call his grandmother, hoping she was awake already and would answer the phone. Most of all he hoped she hadn't heard any news yet.

("This is Harmon Rabb's resident. Sarah Rabb speaking," Grandma Sarah said, answering the phone after a few rings.)

"Hey, Grandma."

("Harm? Where are you, dear? I can't believe I didn't hear you come home last night, or leave this morning," Sarah Rabb said and chuckled. "I guess this old lady was more tired than I thought.")

Harm had to laugh at his grandmother's joke before he regained his composure again. "Grandma, I never came home last night," he started to explain and was immediately interrupted by his grandmother's outburst.

("I knew it!" she screamed into the phone, causing Harm to pull the receiver away from his ear for a second. "The… hmmm…you know… tension between you and Sarah yesterday was riveting, and I'm happy to hear that you spent the night with her," Sarah Rabb continued, feeling totally happy for her grandson and his best friend and soulmate - a girl that had already captured her heart too.)

Harm took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought. "Yes, Grandma. I did spend the night with Mac but not the way you think."

("Oh?" was the only sound coming from the other side of the receiver.)

"Grandma, I'm at the hospital," Harm wearily explained.

("Oh my God, Harm! What happened?" Grandma Sarah asked worriedly.)

"There was an explosion and Mac's been hurt," Harm said and quickly added, "But the doc said she'll be okay."

("Good God, that's horrible. You're sure she's okay, Harm?")

Harm rubbed his tired eyes. "She's still sleeping, but yeah, I think she's doing okay, considering what happened."

("Sleep is the best form of medicine when you're sick, and of course lots of chicken soup," Grandma Sarah said, trying to soothe her own nerves as well as her grandson's.)

Harm smiled. He had heard this very same explanation throughout his childhood and once or twice as a grown-up. "Yes, I know."

("I want to be there, Harm.")

"I know, Grandma. I told the Roberts' that you were in town and they insisted on picking you up. I'm sure they're already on their way."

("Good, then I better get ready and let you go back to Mac.")

"Yeah, I probably should. And I still have to try calling Mac's fiancé. He really should be here," Harm said and felt a ping of sadness that crushed his heart. Thanks to Bud, who was going to be Mic's best man at the wedding, he was able to get Mic's cell phone number and hoped to be able to reach him.

("Honey, I doubt you'll reach him and I'm not sure Mac wants to see him anyway," Grandma Sarah softly told her grandson.)

Harm took the receiver from his ear and stared at it dumbfounded. What was wrong with his grandmother? "What do you mean by that?" He asked as soon as he placed the receiver back to his ear. "Why wouldn't Mac want to see her fiancé?"

("Weeellll… I no longer think he is her fiancé. If I remember correctly, she said he was out of town, didn't she?")

"Yeah, but that only means that he obviously had to take care of some business somewhere."

("Hmmm, I guess that means you never realized that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring yesterday. Honestly, how is it that men can be so damn oblivious sometimes?" Sarah Rabb asked and shook her head in disbelief. 'Men.')

Now Harm was not only speechless, he was totally perplexed.

("Harm? Harmon, are you still there?" Sarah Rabb asked, worried she'd lost the connection.)

"Yeah… yeah, I'm still here, Grams," Harm said and added in a whisper, "And no, I didn't realize it."

Could it really be? Was Mic out of Mac's life? Out of his life? Was he finally out of both their lives? 'Nah, I bet she just forgot to put it on that morning.'

("Good. Anyway, like I said. I better hang up now and let you go back to Mac. Tell her I said hi and we'll see each other soon, okay?")

"Okay, see you soon, Grandma. Love you!"

("I love you too, darling. Bye for now," she said and hung up.)

x

Back in Mac's room

Panic now joined the fear creeping through her still foggy mind. Something was definitely wrong here. She couldn't turn on to her back, her right arm felt as if something heavy was pushing it down into the mattress and there was something covering her eyes. 'Why am I blindfolded?' Mac asked herself while moving her left hand to touch whatever was covering her eyes.

Another round of panic and fear rushed through her body, putting her on high alert. Was she really in a hospital or... even worse? 'Please, God. Where am I?'

"Don't," someone quickly said from a few feet away as her fingertips carefully touched the fabric, recognizing the soft texture of gauze. She hadn't even realized that someone entered the room, but Mac recognized the voice immediately pulled her hand away from her eyes, reaching out for him instead.

"Harm!" Mac cried out, feeling relieved that he was here with her. "Harm, what's wrong? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move onto my back? And what's with my right arm?" The questions were running from her mouth like gunshots. "I am in a hospital, aren't I?"

"Sssshhhh, Mac, easy. Slow down, please. Everything is okay." Harm began running his hand through her hair to soothe her as he sat on the plastic chair next to her bed, taking her outstretched hand into his other one. "Yes, honey, you're in a hospital. How are you feeling?" he asked, neither Mac nor him noticing his little slip while calling her 'honey'.

"I'm not sure… confused," Mac quietly answered with a frown. "What happened, Harm?" she asked and concentrated on Harm's warm and comforting hands that were soothing to her. It felt so good to have this connection to hold on to. His presence already had her calming down. 'Whatever it is, whatever happened, it will be okay,' she told herself. She was with Harm, and he would make sure everything was alright.

"You don't remember?"

"I… I don't know. It's all a bit fuzzy right now."

Harm chuckled and gave her hand a little squeeze. "That's quite alright, Mac. The painkillers they're giving you tend to make you feel like that."

"Well, at least I don't feel any pain. But I wish I could remember what happen and why I'm lying in a hospital. Harm, please, tell me what happened?" she asked pleadingly, impatiently waiting for answers.

When Harm didn't answer right away, Mac could sense that something obviously was on his mind. "Harm? Are you okay? It's not that bad, is it?" Mac asked as some of the fear and panic crept back.

"No! No, it's not that bad. I promise, Mac," Harm quickly answered, knowing that his thoughts had only strayed momentarily. 'Was she no longer engaged?' Thanks to the cast he wasn't able to check it out.

"Okay, then what's wrong? What happened to me?"

"Do you remember me bringing you home last night?" Harm questioned, not sure how he should feel about the fact that she obviously didn't remember what happened. Was there more she didn't remember? Would she remember their kiss in the car?

"Yes, of course I remember. I also remember that you drove away and that I couldn't find the damn keys. And then… oh my God," Mac burst out suddenly as her memories came flooding back full force. Shocked, she instinctively tried raising her right arm to cover her mouth with her hand. The pain from the movement caused her to moan out loud. "Ouch, damn it."

"Are you okay, Mac? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Harm asked frantically and was already off his chair.

"No," Mac groaned out. "And I'm sure it will pass."

"So I guess you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I do," Mac said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek from beneath the bandage. 'Oh, Jingo,' she thought and nearly wasn't able to hold back the sob, which brought her back to her earlier question. She had to be strong and that's what she told herself over and over again. "What's wrong with my eyes, Harm? Why are they bandaged?"

Harm was sure her thoughts at the moment were centered around Jingo. At some point in the night he remembered that Mac had wanted to pick him up from her next door neighbor. So far he had no news about victims, casualties or what had caused the explosion.

He sat back down on his chair. "Mac, you suffered flash blindness, which was caused by the bright light of the explosion. The doc is sure that it's just temporary and that you'll be able to see again very soon or that you even may already be able to see."

Mac swallowed hard. "Why are they still bandaged then?" she asked, hoping that her voice didn't give away her fear. "And what's wrong with my back and my right arm?"

Harm gave her hand another gentle squeeze and brushed back a hair that had fallen on her temple, placing a kiss there. His touch was soft and soothing. It once again calmed her down and helped her to feel a little more at ease. "She told me it's just a precaution. I'm sure in a few days you will be using those beautiful eyes of yours again."

"I hope so," she just said meekly, waiting to hear the rest.

"The force of the blast threw you into the air and you hit your head pretty hard when you landed on the pavement. You are sporting a nice lump to the back of your head as well as a concussion."

"Well, thanks to the drugs they gave me, I don't feel much," Mac said smiling. "It's a nice trip I'm on," she fluted but knew deep down that using those strong painkillers wasn't an option for her.

Harm laughed. "I bet. Anyway, you tried to break your fall and as a result, broke your wrist in two places."

"Ouch," Mac commented jokingly. She didn't need her eyes to know that Harm was giving her one of his flyboy grins she loved so much. 'I just hope I will be able to see it again soon,' she thought and continued to listen to Harms explanation of her injuries. 'I miss it already.'

"And then there's your back of course, which is apparently very bruised and scratched. But that's it."

"That's it? Wow, I'm lucky," Mac joked and at once got serious again. "Do you know what caused the explosion and about the other occupants?"

"No, I'm sorry, Mac, but I don't have any information yet to share with you," Harm said. He softly added, "I wish I knew something, especially what happened to Jingo."

"I know, Harm," Mac quietly replied and took a deep breath. "So, when can I get out of here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"If I like what I see, you can leave the hospital today, Colonel," Major Jacobs answered from the doorway of Mac's hospital room. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Ma'am. I'm Major Jacobs, the doctor who treated your injuries last night," the doctor explained and then let her eyes wander to Harm, who was still holding Mac's hand safely in his. "Good morning, Commander. You're looking much better today."

"Thank you, Major." Amazing what a simple quick shower and a little shut-eye were able to do.

"Nice to meet you, Major," Mac said and gave the young woman a smile. "Only I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Absolutely understandable, Colonel. How are you feeling this morning?" Major Jacobs wanted to know.

"I'm okay, just a bit fuzzy thanks to the medicine, I guess."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. The drugs should wear off soon. I'll prescribe some medicine for you to take should your head, wrist, or back bother you."

"Okay, but I really don't like to take drugs, doc."

"It's your decision, Colonel. But if the pain is too much, you should take them. Got it?"

"Aye, Ma'am."

Harm had to laugh at the scene in front of him. A young doctor reading Mac the riot act and his marine was giving in. Too hilarious.

"What's so funny, Commander?" the doctor asked sternly.

"Nothing," Harm responded quickly and stopped laughing right away. 'Did I just think of Mac as my marine… again?'

This time it was Mac who laughed, hearing the change in Harm's tone and imagining the look that was on his face. The laugh quickly turned into a frown and a quiet moan when her body protested unpleasantly. "So, can I go home, Doc?" Mac asked, sighing in disbelief. "Well, wherever home is going to be right now," she added.

"Let me check out your back and then I'll give you my answer. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ummm, I guess I better leave then," Harm said and started to get up, just to be held back by Mac's strong grip.

"No!" Mac cried out and took a deep breath. "No, it's okay, Harm. Please stay," she whispered. She knew she was whining, but Mac just couldn't let go of his hand.

It was not only his being there, but somehow his eyes were her eyes and it was this connection that brought some light into her core even though outwardly she was surrounded by total darkness. For now it was the only secure connection she had to envelope herself with, the only one she could fully trust until she was able to see everything with her own eyes again.

'Don't go there, Marine,' she warned herself. Anyway, right now he was her lifeline and she was holding on tightly in the hope that Harm wouldn't mind.

Harm definitely didn't mind. "Okay, I can do that," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

"Good. Colonel, please try to lie down on your stomach," Major Jacobs ordered and was pleased when Mac was able to slowly move on her own without too much pain. It was a good sign.

Slowly she started to open the ties of Mac's hospital gown. "This may hurt a little," the doctor warned and started to remove the gauze, knowing that Mac was suppressing a moan.

"Oh my God," Harm hissed the moment he saw Mac's injured back and then he spotted something there she definitely didn't get from the explosion.

Mac chuckled a little. "Is it that bad?" Mac wanted to know, speaking into the pillow.

Harm didn't answer because he hadn't even heard Mac's question. His eyes were glued to what he'd discovered. Then he looked up. One look into Major Jacobs eyes and he knew she had come to the same conclusion. He also read the question in her eyes, and he nodded to her in the affirmative. He would definitely handle it.

Both remained silent while the major continued to check out the scratches and bruises on Mac's back then softly covered them with an ointment and some new gauze. "Okay, everything looks fine to me, Colonel. For now it looks like there's no reason for us to keep you here as long as you have someone to look after you. Your back injuries need to be treated daily, and with your concussion you really shouldn't be alone."

"That won't be a problem," Harm said promptly before Mac could react or resist.

"Good. I want a colleague of mine to take one last look at your eyes this afternoon, but after that you're free to go, Colonel. I will leave a prescription for some medication and some other orders you'll need at the nurse's station."

"Thank you, Major," Mac said and slowly moved back and sat up, not caring that her gown had not been retied. Harm quickly took the pillows that had supported her earlier and placed them behind her back. Then he gently covered her bare shoulder with the hospital gown that had slipped a bit after her movements, letting his hand linger there for just a moment. "Thanks, Harm," Mac said in a whisper. She had been comforted by the caress of his hand and by his thoughtfulness, and slowly and carefully she eased herself backwards, trying to eliminate as much pain as possible in the process.

"You're welcome, Colonel. I want to see you again on Monday and Commander, I'm counting on you to take good care of her," Major Jacobs told Harm and gave him another meaningful look.

"You can count on it, Major. Thanks for everything," Harm said and shook the doctor's outstretched hand.

"Goodbye," she said and left the room.

"Thank you, Harm. But I really don't want to bother you," Mac said sheepishly, knowing that he was her only chance to get out of there. "You already have your grandmother around and I would understand if you don't have enough space for me."

"Don't worry, Mac. For you there is always space in my life," he said softly before clearing his throat nervously. "Mac, I'm sorry for doing this now, but there's something I have to know."

He was glad at that moment that her eyes were bandaged and she couldn't see the look in his eyes, because he knew she definitely would not like what she saw there.

"What?" Mac asked frowning. The sound of his voice was a dead giveaway that whatever was on his mind was bothering him.

"Did Mic do that to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Home Is Where Your Love Is - Part 6

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

She was visibly shaken by Harm's question.

'Mic.'

After all that happened last night, she had totally forgotten everything about the incident Tuesday night after her engagement party. Mac took a deep breath and started to nervously chew on her lower lip. As much as she regretted having to tell Harm, knowing what his reaction would be, she was glad to clear the air and get it out in the open.

She lowered her head dejectedly. Her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap. Harm swore her stare was so intense, she was seeing straight through the darkness that surrounded her and both the gauze and plaster, into the bones of her injured hand.

Harm placed his hand on top of her uninjured one and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Mac?" he whispered softly, wishing he could look into her eyes, knowing that he would be able to see the truth reflected in them. 'Well, I guess I really don't have to see it because I already know the truth. I knew something had been bothering her, weighing heavy on her mind. I felt that something wasn't quite right… but this?' he told himself, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"Yes," Mac answered quietly, taking another deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She slowly looked up again and even though her eyes were surrounded by gauze and the pure darkness, she swore she could see the turbulence that was displayed in the beautiful blue-green eyes that she loved and remembered all too well. "Yes, it was Mic," she repeated. This time her confession being voiced with much more conviction. She heard Harm hiss in response, and quickly added, "But it was an accident."

"The hell it was, Mac!" Harm spat out louder than intended, clenching his fists and quickly jumping up from the chair to pace up and down Mac's room. He finally came to a stop in front of the window. "That bruise is dark blue, Mac," he explained in anger. "Dark blue and pretty nasty!" He couldn't believe it. "That son of a…."

"Oh… I didn't know. I didn't realize it was that bad," Mac quietly confessed. "I don't even feel it anymore."

"That so doesn't matter, Mac," Harm told her, trying to get his anger against the Aussie under control again before he continued. He took another deep breath, and for a moment watched the people down below milling about in the hospital parking lot. "What happened?" he asked sympathetically. He knew she was hurting psychologically as well as physically, so he did not want to make her even more uncomfortable by pushing her too hard.

"Like I said, it was an accident," Mac stated and was immediately interrupted by Harm.

"Mac, please stop protecting him, okay?" Harm pleaded softly. "You know, the first time I walked into this room and watched you sleep I saw the fingerprints on your right upper arm just underneath your gown. I thought they were my fingerprints from when I tried to get you away from the burning building. I had a hard time explaining it to myself because I didn't think I had grabbed you that hard. It was difficult to accept the fact that I might have hurt you like that. I guess I know the answer now."

Harm turned his gaze away from the window and slowly walked back to Mac's bed, once again taking a seat on the plastic chair before he took her soft, delicate hand into his much larger, rough one. "Mac, why did it he do that to you? What happened to make him lose his temper?"

Mac sighed and moved her hand so that Harm's was now lying in hers, giving it a soft squeeze. "Like I said, it was an accident. It wasn't his intention to physically hurt me. But he was angry, very angry, and I tried to calm him down before he walked out on me - that's when it happened."

"Mac, what made him angry enough to give you bruises and leave his fingerprints on you?"

Mac shook her head and chuckled fretfully. "My engagement party happened, Harm."

"Oh… I think… I understand," was all Harm could say, knowing all too well what that meant. "I gather he wasn't pleased with us spending so much time together on the Admiral's porch, was he?"

"Oh, it wasn't that. I mean, yes, he wasn't very pleased about me spending more time with my best friend outside than with my fiancé inside, but he understood. At least that's what he told me on our way back home. No, the problem was that I didn't understand what happened back then, Harm. I mean, I was at my engagement party for heaven sake and while my soon to be husband was inside the house enjoying the party, I thoroughly and unequivocally enjoyed kissing another man just a few feet away from him." Her truthful words at that moment came as a shock to both of them.

"Oh come on, Mac. I mean… I know it definitely wasn't our brightest moment out there. The timing was all wrong and I probably overstepped the boundaries. But don't think for one minute that I didn't enjoy every minute of it, because I did. I just thought that it would be something Mic would have forgiven," Harm said with a chuckle before he thought about it a moment longer and then burst out laughing. "No, let me rephrase that. He would have killed me as soon as he found out about me laying my hands on his fiancée."

Mac laughed with Harm, but quickly calmed down again when her body began to protest. "Yeah, you probably have a point. But Mic doesn't even know about the kiss we shared, Harm."

That particular bit of news took Harm by surprise. "Oh… he doesn't? Then why the bruises, Mac? I don't get it," he said, feeling frustrated about it all and looked down at their joined hands.

"I broke up with him that night, Harm," Mac explained in a whisper. "That's why he was so angry."

Harm's head immediately shot up after the confession left her mouth, and he wished more than ever that he could look into her beautiful, brown eyes. "You broke up with him?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I did. Even before that night I had doubts about the marriage, but I always put them aside with the excuse that I was getting cold feet." She smiled and shook her head. "I talked about it with Harriet and she said it was a normal reaction shortly before the wedding and I believed her. But right after that night… our kiss… all the thoughts and feelings that were running through my mind at the engagement party and in the car on the way back home… I just couldn't lie to Mic or myself anymore. It just wouldn't work any longer," Mac admitted in defeat.

The memory of them standing only inches apart made the butterflies in her stomach come back full force just like they had that night. Oh how she craved… no needed his touch that night. She stood there, wanting desperately to simply stretch her fingers just a fraction of an inch and let the tips of her fingers caress the back of his hand that was close to hers. She wanted to revel in the tickling sensation from his tiny hairs and to feel the heat from his dynamic hand on her over-sensitized skin.

For Mac, that was the moment when she finally realized without a doubt that marrying Mic simply wouldn't and couldn't work. The fear she felt had nothing to do with cold feet but rather with her heart. There she was, standing right between her fiancé and her best friend, but her heart was beating wildly, crying out for only one man.

That's when Mac finally admitted to herself that a love she thought was long lost still dwelled deep within her heart. It was hibernating, waiting to be awakened by an undeniable desire and released from its captivity.

On that porch that night, Mac thought it was too little too late and that she'd lost him to Renee. But hope burst from her soul and started to bloom again. She prayed that they could at least find their way back to the friendship they once had. For that she would fight like a lioness protecting her young.

"I'm sorry, Mac. But better before than after the marriage," Harm said softly, not really knowing what to say any more.

"I know. Believe me, I know," Mac agreed. "Please don't be sorry Harm because I'm not. Calling off the wedding was the right thing to do. Anyway, Mic was really angry about it. Understandably so, since to him it came right out of the blue."

"He never knew about your doubts? Not at all?"

"No, I never told him about them and he obviously never had the feeling that I wasn't quite sure about everything."

"Love makes one blind at times."

"So I've heard. Mic was taken back at first, confused and hurt, and in the end obviously blind with rage. He was sure that you were the reason why I wanted to call off the wedding, that you persuaded me at the party to re-think my decision. He said he always knew you didn't like him, and even more so when it came to him being with me. I tried to make him see that it was me and only me who made the decision, but he didn't care, nor did he believe me."

"And then?"

"Well, we had a fight and some unpleasant words were exchanged. Then he ran into the bedroom to throw a few things into his bag before he made his way to the apartment door. He murmured something I couldn't understand and he was so angry that I feared he would do something stupid. That's why I asked him where he was going."

"And?" Harm asked, but somehow already knew the answer.

"He matter-of-factly said 'It's time to put that sailor of yours in his place'. That's when I knew my fear wasn't unfounded and I tried to stop him for making a mistake. I blocked his way to the door and that's when he grabbed me and pushed me out of the way. The push was powerful and took me by surprise. I stumbled and fell backwards; trying to hold onto the nearby chair, but instead I knocked it over and took it with me. I hit my back against the corner of my coffee table and my head against the tabletop."

"That bloody son of a bitch," Harm murmured, repeating his earlier statement. "I'm so sorry that you ended up getting hurt trying to protect me from that jerk. You shouldn't have tried to stop him, Mac. If he was coming after me, I could have taken care of myself." Before she could even say anything he continued, "I know, I know… you were just watching out for my six. Where is he now?"

Mac shrugged. "I remember the last time the two of you went at it and it didn't turn out very well. I guess I just didn't want that to happen again. As far as where he went, I don't know. He walked out on me as soon as he saw that I was conscious and lucid and not hurt badly. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already left the states and is back in Australia - or at least on his way."

"He better be," Harm said more to himself than Mac, but somehow he doubt it. Giving Mac up that easily sure didn't sound like Bugme.

Mac rubbed her thumb across his knuckles in a caressing manner. "Harm… it scares me right now to think what I would see if I could look into your eyes. I just wish that you could look into mine because you would see…," Mac started to say when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Can we come in?" Harriet asked, peeking through the half-opened door.

"Sure, come in," Mac quickly answered with a bright smile on her face, reluctantly letting go of Harm's hand to wave them in.

She had to immediately swallow her disappointment at the interruption and the fact that she was unable to finish what she was about to say. She would now have to wait for another time.

x

The next twenty minutes were spent chit -chating about Little AJ, Grandma Sarah's vacation here in Washington, and the explosion of course. Neither Harriet or Bud nor Grandma Sarah had any new information about the incident. The news reported the possibility that the explosion was caused by someone intentionally, but it was only speculation.

Bud was telling Harm and Mac about their godson's newest hobby, washing his crayons in the toilet, when a nurse stepped into the room. "Good morning, Colonel. Major Jacobs thought it was time for you to have some breakfast," she said and placed a tray in front of Mac.

"Thanks," Mac said softly. She was totally confused about how to proceed, and that made her feel uncomfortable in front of her friends. Feeling helpless wasn't something Mac, the marine, could accept.

The nurse appeared to be oblivious to Mac's reaction or was simply insensitive, but in reality she was sure that one of her visitors would help her with the breakfast. She figured it would most likely be the tall, handsome naval commander who hadn't left her side since she was admitted. She smiled, thinking about how the night shift explained to the day shift how he doted over her and constantly held her hand. It had created quite the buzz among the hospital staff and everyone had their own opinion about the relationship between the commander and the colonel. But they all were in agreement about one thing… the obvious love surrounding them. With a simple 'enjoy your meal, Colonel' she left the room again.

Grandma Sarah recognized Mac's dilemma right away and looked at her grandson, giving him a sign while pointing with her head to the door. A quick silent conversation with their eyes followed before she took the lid off of Mac's meal. "Okay, dear. Let's see what a nice meal we have here…. Oh holy moly," Sarah Rabb groaned out, using a quote from one of her favorite Walter Matthau movies.

Mac chuckled. "Is it that bad? Maybe it's a good thing I can't see it then, but unfortunately I still can smell it," she joked and a round of laughter filled the room.

"Hmmm… I'll tell you what. As soon as you're out of here, I promise to make you a breakfast fit for royalty the likes of which you've never had before."

"Sounds good to me, Grams. It's a deal I'm going to hold you to," Mac said enthusiastically and with help from Sarah Rabb she finally was able to take hold of the cup of coffee. Slowly and without any incidents she took a big gulp of the hot coffee, making a face as soon as she tasted it. "Yuck! This is worse than I thought. It's even weaker than the typical navy brew I often have to live with."

"Okay… okay," Harm chimed in grinning. "I know you have a problem with my weak coffee… doesn't have enough octane to satisfy you rough-neck marines."

"I like your coffee… Sir," Bud piped up, sporting one of his flabbergasted looks.

"Traitor," Mac only commented.

Once again everyone laughed at the banter before Harm cleared his throat, knowing it was time to follow his grandmother's order. "Umm, Bud. Why don't we go to our cars and get the inflatable bed you brought with you into my SUV? There's still something I need to do before noon, so I better get on the road."

"Sure, no problem, Sir," Bud quickly replied and got up from the plastic chair he was sitting on. "Harriet and I have to go anyway. We promised Little AJ to go with him to the National Zoo today," he added with a grin and then turned his attention to Mac, who had just taken a bite of her bagel with honey. "Ma'am, Little AJ wanted me to tell you that he hopes you'll be able to go with him to the zoo next time."

Mac gave her friend a bright smile and nodded. "Tell him I would love to go with him the next time followed, of course, by our planned trip to Chuck E Cheese."

"Oh, Ma'am, you have no idea how many times a day he talks rapturously about that trip," Harriet said laughing and got up as well.

Bud and Harriet then said their goodbyes and left the room to give the Rabbs and Mac some private time.

"Didn't you want to leave too, Harm?" Sarah Rabb asked with a wink and promptly got a boyish grin from her grandson before he stuck out his tongue. "Now, now, Commander. Behave! Where are you manners? I know for sure your mother taught you better than that!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm sheepishly agreed, while releasing the boy in him by sulking and turning his mouth into a very visible pout.

His grandmother laughed and Mac turned her head a little in the direction of where Sarah Rabb sat. "What did he do now?" she asked, once more being reminded of how much she missed her sight and not being able to see Harm's beautiful face at that moment.

"Oh… you know how he is," Sarah Rabb only replied and gave her grandson a wink.

Mac laughed just to calm down and sucked in a deep breath as the pain her body reacted with was too intense. "Only too well, Grams. Only too well."

This time it was Sarah Rabb who laughed outright and the scene in front of him made Harm feel all warm and fuzzy as his heart was screaming out the love he felt for these two women. "Okay, you two," he said and both turned their attention to him. "I think I will leave you both alone now, so you can continue to gang up on me."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah Rabb countered right away.

"Me too," Mac agreed.

"Good. Why don't I take care of everything before I pick you two up this afternoon?"

"Harm, I doubt your grandmother wants to spend all that time here with me in the hospital," Mac said and once more turned her attention to Harm's grandmother. "Grams, why don't you go with him. I'll be okay, I promise. You don't have to stay with me."

"Nonsense," Sarah Rabb replied and gave Mac's unhurt hand a gentle squeeze. "A wild horde of horses couldn't drag me away, dear. I enjoy spending my time with you, darling. I want to know more about the other Sarah in Harm's life and it gives me the chance to tell you everything you ever wanted to know about him."

Harm groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that he was in trouble. "Okay, that's my cue to get out of here," he said and gave his grandmother a kiss on her cheek before he placed one on Mac's forehead without even thinking twice about what he was doing. "I'll pick you two up in a few hours and in the meantime, try not to embarrass me too much, Grams."

"I'll think about it," she replied smugly.

"You do that, Grams. Bye," Harm said and left Mac's hospital room, still able to hear his grandmother's next question.

"So dear, what did you always wanted to know about my Harm?"

x

Harm walked out of the hospital, trying to find Bud and Harriet in the crowd of people around the parking lot. He felt totally relieved that his friend was doing fine and hoped that in a few hours, after a last check up, they would know that Mac's eyes were doing just as well.

"Over here, Commander!" Bud hollered from a few feet away and waved while he leaned against the van.

Harm's smile immediately froze as he spotted them. "I don't believe this," Harm murmured to himself as his heartbeat escalated and his steps suddenly quickened. "You!" He spit out before totally losing it.

Harriet and Bud's eyes got huge. "COMMANDER!" Both screeched in unison, but their cries went unheeded.

Harm was definitely on a mission.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay everyone, it's time for part 7 :-) But first of all I want to send out yet another big thank you! You guys are amazing and I truly enjoy your reviews. Also, a special thanks goes out to Barb, Jenna, MichelleUK, and jaggurl (hope I didn't miss anyone). Since I can't contact you directly, I at least want you to know how much I appreciate the feedback you sent me so far. Thank you!

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is - Part 7 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Harm was furious and totally out of control. Nothing and nobody was able to stop him. He elbowed his way through the crowd, bumping into several people and mumbled a curt "excuse me" as he made his way to his destination. He was fuming and seeing red.His eyes focused on one thing while everything else around him vanished to a blur and became nonexistent.

"Commander, please," Harriet begged as soon as she saw the fire in his eyes, but the words were too late and went unheard.

"Hello Harm."

"You!" Harm hissed out, grabbing the collar of Mic's jacket as he pushed him hard against the Roberts' van. "You bloody son of a bitch!" Harm spat out and drew his right arm back, ready to set the first blow into the Aussie's face.

"COMMANDER!" Harriet and Bud once again hollered in unison, shocked by their friend's behavior while Bud tried his hardest to get in between the two squabbling men.

"Bud, let go of my arm and get the hell out of the way before you end up sipping soup through a straw again," Harm told his friend without taking his eyes off Mic Brumby, who looked a bit taken aback by Harm's extremely heated reaction.

"Mate, I have no idea what your problem is, but you better do as Bud said and step away from me," Mic warned.

"Or what? You'll hurt me like you hurt Mac Tuesday night?" Harm countered, intensifying his hold on Mic's collar while Bud still tried his best to prevent him from hitting Brumby. "Is that what turns you on, Bugme? Abusing and disrespecting women? Showing them who is in control, and who has the upper hand in the relationship? Is that what gets you all hot and bothered, MATE?"

The two officers were standing eye to eye and toe to toe, waiting and baiting almost in a repeat performance of an incident in the Admiral's office. Only this time, Harm was not about to back off or stand down. He didn't like the arrogant Aussie then, and he totally despised him now.

"Sir, PLEASE," Bud yelled this time, still trying to stop Harm, but knew he was fighting a losing battle. As soon as he heard the words coming out of Harm's mouth, Bud was having a conversation with his two beings; the angel was trying to prevent the devil in him from letting Harm carry out what he so badly wanted to do himself right now.

Harriet was shocked and used all her resolve to catch her breath after digesting what she had just heard Harm say. She couldn't believe it and for a moment she stood there, frozen in place before her senses kicked back in. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Harm's arm, which he still held ready to beat the hell out of Brumby. "Sir," she said softly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Harm didn't react at all. He still struggled against Bud's strong hold while his adrenaline was pumping and pure anger was coursing through his veins. He was infuriated as he saw Brumby standing there in all his cockiness, his arms outstretched, tauntingly as if he were saying 'hey, do you want a piece of me, mate'.

"Harm," Harriet pleaded once more, trying to get his attention with the soft use of his given name. It worked and Harm turned his head to look at the young lieutenant. "Harm, please. You have to let go of him. I'm not quite sure what happened, but even if he deserves to get his a... I mean… butt beat up and kicked to the moon, this is still military ground and you could get court-martialed for it."

"I so don't care, Harriet. He hurt Mac and he'll regret ever putting his slimy hands on her," Harm replied with his anger still evident.

Mic laughed in Harm's face at his comments while Harm responded by pressing him even harder against the van. "Hey, take it easy, mate," he said but to no avail. "You heard the lady."

Harriet ignored Mic and continued to look at Harm. "I know, Harm. Believe me, I know," she continued. "But he's not worth it and I'm sure the Colonel doesn't want you to get in trouble because of him either. She needs you, Harm…. She needs you! Now more than ever," Harriet pointed out in a whisper. "You can't help her if you're sitting in the brig because of him."

Her words finally got through to him and for a moment, Harm pondered what would happen to Mac if he were in prison. Sure she was a Marine, and Marines were strong and could take care of themselves, but she was vulnerable right now and in need of someone to take care of her. He knew that someone had to be him because she would not allow anyone else to see how fragile she really was. But it was more for him than just that… so much more.

Harriet was right.

Harm slowly let go of Brumby and took a little step backwards. "You're one lucky bastard, Brumby. But I warn you. If you're not out of Washington by tomorrow and I ever see you near Mac again, I'll show you where YOUR place is…MATE!" He was only too willing to warn him, using the same words that Mic had threatened him and Mac with a few days ago.

Mic Brumby chuckled while squaring his shoulders and straightening out his rumpled jacket and tie. "Don't worry, Commander. My plane leaves in a few hours and she's not worth my time anyway. I just drove by her apartment and saw what happened. Just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, she's more than okay, Bugme. You're out of her life and it can't get much better."

This time Mic just laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, right. Hey, tell Renee I said hi, Harm. I'm sure she's really enthusiastic about the harem you seem to occupy yourself with these days, mate," he told Harm, who could barely control himself anymore. The desire to shove his fist into Brumby's face was too strong. Mic then turned his attention to Bud and Harriet who stood next to him. "Harriet, Bud, it was nice to see you again," he said and held out his hand for a shake. "Maybe we can stay in touch."

Neither Bud nor Harriet took it and Mic drew his hand back with a little shrug. "Goodbye, Sir," Bud said and then looked at Harm. "Harm, why don't we get the bed into your car," he said, unintentionally using Harm's given name just like his wife had done a few moments earlier.

"Sure, Bud," Harm replied and started to follow Bud to the trunk of the van when a loud smack and then a groan made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Goodbye, BUGME," Harriet hissed into Mic's face as he held a hand to his left cheek. The other had a hold of his right foot while he jumped up and down on the other foot, obviously in pain.

"Harriet!" Bud cried out the moment he realized what his wife had just done. "You…I mean…you…"

Harriet merely shrugged. "What? My hand slipped… somehow… and then I tried to steady myself and… well… somehow my foot ended up on his," she explained in all her innocence, looking down at her new shoes with the three-inch heels. 'These were definitely money well spent,' she mused grinning.

Harm just shook his head and laughed outright while slapping Bud's shoulder. "Bud, if she weren't your wife, I would definitely kiss her right now."

"Well, if it helps you any, Commander, I could do that for you," Bud offered with a shrug and gave his friend a bright and goofy looking grin.

"You do that, Bud. You do that," Harm replied and continued to laugh at the surprised Aussie, who looked a bit dumbfounded at the blonde lieutenant.

"Brumby," someone called from a few feet away. "Trying the newest dance craze teenagers say is so hip these days?"

"SIR!" Harm, Bud, and Harriet called out at the same time and immediately stood at attention.

"Oh Admiral, it's great to see you," Mic said with his best cocky grin back in place. "Lieutenant Sims just…."

"At ease," Admiral Chegwidden told his three officers before turning his attention back to Mic. "Yeah, I saw and heard it, Brumby… everything!" Admiral Chegwidden said with a stern voice, interrupting Mic's explanation before he could say more. Then his eyes added another loud and clear message for the Aussie. 'One wrong word, Brumby, and you won't hear the end of it. And now get the hell out of my sight!'

Mic seemed to understand and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's time for me to hit the road," he said and once more turned his gaze to Harm. "You deserve each other," was all he said before he walked away and drove off in his rental car.

"Sir, I'm…," Harriet started to apologize but was interrupted by the Admiral who held up his hand.

"I know, Lieutenant. People should learn to not throw the banana skin on the ground, it only causes accidents."

"Yes… Sir," Harriet agreed, sporting a satisfied smile.

Then Admiral Chegwidden looked at Harm who was helping Bud to get the inflatable bed out of the van. "Commander, how's the Colonel doing?"

"She's doing great, considering what happened. But why don't you find out yourself. I bet she would love to see you, Sir. She's in room 102."

"That I will, Commander. That I will. Lieutenants," he said with a content smile and walked away. 'These are my people,' he thought proudly. 'Sticking together, no matter what. That's how family should work. I trained them well.'

"Sir," Harried and Bud said and momentarily followed him with their eyes.

"Now that was… odd," Harriet said and closed the trunk.

"Yeah," Bud agreed, giving his wife a nod and then the promised kiss. "I love you, Harriet."

"I love you too, Bud."

In the meantime, Harm was preoccupied with watching Mic's rental car move through the parking lot until it was out of sight. 'Finally!'

"I sure hope it is final…for his sake," he murmured to himself before saying goodbye to his friends and getting into his SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You know, for a moment I thought about making a deal with myself. The deal was that as soon as I got one (and I do mean only one) review with someone saying 'Poor Brumby, he soooo didn't deserve it', I would post the next chapter. But then, I wouldn't have had to write more than 7 chapters LOL, because I doubt I would get even one review like that.I would probably go to my grave waiting LOL. Anyway, another heartfelt thank you to everyone who took the time to send me feedback. It's really appreciated and as soon as I have some more time, I'll get back to you privately. Promise! Now, without further ado, on to Part 8…

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 8

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

2:32 PM

Harm whistled as he walked through the corridors of the hospital. He was in a good mood as was evident by the spring in his step. No, he had to correct himself. This afternoon, he was in a very good mood, seeing as how everything he needed to accomplish that morning worked like a charm. Now he could take Mac home. 'Home. I like the sound of that,' Harm thought. Well, it wasn't her home, but the thought of taking her home with him made him smile nonetheless.

He rounded the corner of Mac's corridor, and the closer he got to her room, the louder the giggles and laughter became. He recognized them right away, wondering what his grandmother and Mac were up to. Harm raised his eyebrow in wonder and then looked at the nearby nurses station, only to be greeted by several giggling nurses waving at him. He waved back politely, flashing them his typical flyboy grin, which caused even more giggles.

"Hmmm…," Harm muttered questioningly. "I'm not quite sure I want to know what's going on here."

"Oh my," one of the nurses gushed quietly, but unknown to her it still was loud enough for Harm to hear. "The pictures his grandmother showed us revealed his good looks, but he's even more gorgeous in person. He's just so … so… ummm … out of this world," she stammered while fanning herself with her open hand.

"Yeah," the other nurse sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "And that picture of him as a little boy with the cowboy outfit on for Halloween … so adorable."

"I bet his children will be heartbreakers," the third nurse added before they started to giggle again.

The fourth nurse was a little naughty. She was thinking about the pictures all right, but she was contemplating the one of Harm draped strategically across his grandmother's lap. As he walked past her now, her eyes immediately zeroed in and focused on his very sexy six, and she couldn't help musing, 'I wonder what that butt looks like now? Hmmmm ... must be nice … very nice,' she thought, grinning appreciatively.

Harm groaned. He knew all too well about the pictures his grandmother always had in her purse. One was of him wearing his dress whites and then there was the mentioned picture from Halloween taken when he was only three years old, and… 'Oh' God,' he thought, 'she wouldn't dare show off that one, would she?'

"I think I need to have a serious talk with Grams," Harm murmured to himself.

"Hello Commander," a very young looking nurse greeted him, giving him a wink as she walked past him. 'My, what a cutie,' she added to herself. 'The colonel is one lucky Marine! If she wasn't his … oh well.'

'Hmmm, probably a student nurse,' Harm reckoned and gave her a nod. "Hi," he replied shyly, shaking his head. 'Just you wait, Grams.'

The young nurse couldn't resist and before walking around the corner, she quickly turned around to take one last look, remembering the picture. 'Oh yeah … that backside has developed quite nicely.'

The second look did not go unnoticed by Harm, and he blushed a bright red.

With a last look at the nurses station Harm knocked on the door of Mac's hospital room while partially opening it and was instantly greeted by their loud laughter.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Harm asked, peeking through the half open door. Mac was sitting upright on the bed while his grandmother sat on the plastic chair she'd been sitting on when he had left them earlier that morning.

"No," Mac answered through her giggles, placing her unhurt hand over her mouth, trying to get herself under control again.

"Yes," his grandmother replied at the same time, nearly failing to get that one word out because she was laughing so hard.

Harm chuckled. "Okay, I see," he said, nodding his head"I take that as a 'sure, come on in, Harm'," he concluded and walked into the room, letting the door close behind him. "So, Grandma, what am I'm interrupting here?" Harm asked, giving first his grandmother a kiss on her cheek before placing one on Mac's forehead. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Mac softly replied. Harm's action surprised her. Mac couldn't suppress the little happy sigh that came to her lips, which was followed by a smile when he sat down right next to her on the bed and took her hand into his much larger one. There it was again. The heat between them, the unmistakable prickling sensation she felt, and the distinctive feeling that overcame her and made her heart jump wildly. She felt as though she had been zapped with a bolt of electricity. 'If only,' Mac thought sadly. 'But … too little, too late. You have to accept that, Marine, and you will.'

"Oh, I was just telling Sarah about your little adventure when you were four years old and thought wearing Superman PJ's with a red cape meant you had the ability to fly just like him and tried it from the tree-house your grandfather built for you."

"Please tell me you didn't, Harm," Mac said before he could make a comment.

"What? Back then those were the greatest three seconds of my life," Harm replied confidently, but shuddered slightly when he remembered the somewhat painful outcome. 'Ouch'.

"You know, Mac, the seed for my wanting to fly was planted in me a very long time ago," Harm quipped.

That was something she did not need to be told; she knew it only too well. His love for flying was a very major part of what made Harmon Rabb Jr. tick and she would never try to change him. Flying was that elusive part of him that frightened her the most.

"And how was the landing?" Mac wanted to know, as if she was able to read his mind.

Mac's question made Harm's grandmother laugh even harder while Harm winced.

"Come on, Harm. Do tell," Mac begged. "I won't share the information with anyone if you don't want me to. Come on, what happened? A broken arm?"

"No," Harm mumbled while his grandmother continued to laugh.

"Broken leg?"

"No. It was nothing like that."

"Hmmmm… oh, now I know. You hit your head, Commander, right? That would explain quite a few things," she joked before joining Grams in laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Marine," He replied, chuckling before continuing sheepishly, "And nope, not that time."

His grandmother snorted with laughter at that comment, remembering too well the second time Harm tried to fly. It was only three years after the first incident when his self-made 'wings' failed to engage and send him into flight as he jumped from the hayloft in her barn. Luckily for him, his only injury was a mild concussion.

"Holy Jesus. How many times did you try it, Harm? Or dare I ask?" Mac quipped between her laughter. By now she was out of breath and thankful that the painkillers made every possible ache less painful.

Harm shrugged. "Three times is the charm, or so they say."

"And? Come on. How old were you? What and where did it happen?" Mac asked eagerly.

This new insight encompassing the childhood of her best friend made her forget everything else that had happened in the last few hours and days. Both Harm and his grandmother knew it and therefore continued to keep her occupied with stories. It was good to see her so elated and both knew that sooner or later the memories would come back full force. Harm promised himself that he would be there to support and catch her if she fell – both literally and figuratively.

"I was ten years old. I tore my clothes and scratched my knees a bit, but the rest was totally exhilarating," Harm explained proudly. "The self-made glider did a wonderful job. I still have it somewhere. I can remember being airborne and the rush was amazing, not unlike soaring in a Tomcat. But then I was only ten."

Mac sat there keenly listening to him reveling at his excitement, and took pleasure in knowing that even though he was pushing forty, the mischievous little boy in him was still there. She knew that he was sporting his flyboy grin even though she couldn't see it and it warmed her heart.

"Wow! But your poor mom and grandmother," Mac said and suddenly remembered. "However, flyboy, you still didn't tell me what happened with Superman," she pointed out.

Harm groaned and cursed to himself that she hadn't forgotten about it. His grandmother, who had just regained some composure, was once again shaking with mirth and dabbing at the tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Come on, stickboy, don't withhold any information. Do tell," Mac pushed, barely able to hold back a smirk.

"Thorny," Harm murmured so quietly that Mac and Grams barely heard him.

"Excuse me. You were saying?" Mac inquired.

Harm sighed deeply. "You are truly relentless MacKenzie. I said thorny. The landing was a bit thorny, thanks to the rosebush underneath the tree-house. I ended up with countless thorns in my butt, and it was probably a good thing because I think the walloping I was about to get from Grams would have been far worse. I think you felt sorry for me after having to remove all the thorns, right Grams?"

"I'll admit, dear, you looked awfully pathetic with that cute little butt of yours all red and raw that I thought it was punishment enough and a lesson well learned," Grams responded lightheartedly. "Add to that the fact that you couldn't sit for a few days … well …"

"Ouch," Mac barely got out before all three burst out laughing.

"You can say THAT again, Marine," Harm replied and then it finally dawned on him. "Now wait a second. You're one sneaky Marine, you know that?"

"Me?" Mac asked innocently, biting hard on her lower lip to stop laughing. "What did I do?"

"You really had me going just now, didn't you?" Harm , knowing that he'd just told Mac a story she already heard from his grandmother.

Mac giggled. "Big time, Sailor. Big time."

"Oh, just you wait, Marine. Sooner or later when you least expect it, I'll get back at you," he warned her and chuckled good naturedly about their playing banter. "You won't know what hit you."

"Is that a promise, Harm?"

"You can bet your own cute little butt on it, MacKenzie!"

"Then it's one I'm holding you to," Mac countered sweetly.

As soon as they all calmed down a bit, he gave her hand a squeeze and got serious again. "So, did the doc already check out your eyes?" He asked her gently, hoping that her relaxed mood indicated that she had gotten some good news and that he was worrying needlessly.

"Yeah, Dr. Morgan was here forty-three minutes ago," Mac explained softly and started to chew on her lower lip. "He said everything looks good and is sure that I will get my eyesight back."

"That's good news, Mac." Harm gave her hand another gentle squeeze. Her cheery mood was dissipating, and he knew that she'd hoped to be able to use her eyes again by this time. He had to confess that a part of him had hoped so too. "Remember, Dr. Jacobs said it may take some time and you have to give yourself that time to heal."

"I know," Mac quietly agreed. Sarah was fragile and scared. The kick ass Marine Colonel for the time being was nowhere to be found. "I just hoped…."

"I know, Mac, and you will. It will just take some time. We'll get through it," he promised her. "Are you cleared to leave the hospital?" Harm wanted to know, hoping that a change of surroundings would help to keep her spirits up.

"Yes, I'm free to go. There's just one little problem though."

"Which would be?"

"The only clothes I have are the ones I'm wearing right now and the torn clothes I had on during the explosion."

"Well, if that's the only problem you have, I think I can help you out," Harm said and gave his pleased grandmother a bright smile.

"You don't want me to wear your pants, now do you?" Mac asked mischievously albeit a bit apprehensive at what his answer might be.'Although the implication of being in his pants… ah well … the images … oh God, don't go there Marine,' Mac scolded herself.

Harm, who was conjuring up images of his own, chuckled nervously. "No, I don't think they would suit you. However, the guys at the garage were nice enough to allow me to get your sea bag out of your vette's trunk. I just hope it has everything you need for now. I guess always being the prepared Marine came in handy."

"Yes, I should have everything I need in there. Thank you, Harm. You're my lifesaver," Mac said. 'My lifeline.' She was truly touched by Harm's thoughtfulness. "Permission to give the Commander a hug?"

Harm smiled sweetly and as if she was able to see it, Mac returned it with one of her own. "Permission granted, Colonel," Harm replied and carefully took Mac into his arms. "Come on, let's get out of here, Marine," he said right next to her ear. Then unable to hold himself back, placed a kiss on her earlobe.

"Yeah, let's," Mac quietly replied, taken aback by Harm's action. As good as his attention and caress felt to her, she told herself to not read more into it than there was.

"Good. I guess that's my cue to leave the room," Harm concluded smirking. "Or do you want me to help you, Marine."

"In your dreams, Commander," Mac immediately replied and couldn't resist thinking, 'in my dreams too.'

"Get out already."

Harm laughed, and with a last squeeze he let go of her hand and made his way to the door. "In the meantime, I'll get your release papers," he said, stopping in front of the door and turned around to give his grandmother a meaningful look. "And Grams ... please stop showing those explicit pictures of me everywhere, okay? You know, ladies, if everyone thought my thorny little butt was cute way back then, they ought to see my well-matured, toned six now," Harm leered in a rather suggestive voice, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

At that egotistical statement from Harm, Mac and Grams grabbed onto each other, put their heads together, and roared uncontrollably.

He quickly made his exit, knowing his grandmother would help Mac if she needed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm's Apartment Building

North of Union Station

5:43 PM

Harm manoeuvred his car into its usual spot, turned off the ignition and removed the key. He rubbed his hand across his forehead and sighed, letting his head fall against the headrest. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. 'Oh man. What a day.'

He slowly turned his gaze to the passenger seat occupied by the sleeping Marine, better known as his partner and best friend. He couldn't hold back the smile that adorned his face. 'She looks so beautiful. Even all the bruises and scratches can't hide her beauty,' Harm thought and then offered a silent prayer, thanking God that she was finally able to calm down and relax.

"She looks very peaceful, doesn't she?" Harm's grandmother whispered from the backseat after watching her grandson admire the woman next to him. Her words brought him out of his reverie.

The scene she was witnessing made her smile. The love her grandson felt for the Marine next to him was more than obvious and it warmed her heart immensely. She knew he had found his soulmate and she hoped, no she prayed, they would realize that fact sooner rather than later and be able to admit it to each other.

"Yeah, she does," Harm whispered back to his grandmother, giving her a little smile before turning back to the sleeping Mac. He let his thumb run softly over her rosy cheek, getting a little contented sigh from her in response to his touch. He then quietly added, "I just hope we can be there for her when she finally realizes all that has happened. I'm hoping the trained Marine in her will rise to the surface and help the traumatized woman that she is right now to cope with everything."

So far there was no news from the police as to what had happened. They still didn't know whether the explosion was an accident or if it was deliberately set. Some of the occupants of the apartment building were still unaccounted for, including Jingo. He knew how concerned she was about her beloved Jingo and hoped that they would get some answers soon.

Harm's thoughts suddenly went back to the time when she had been stalked by the weirdo Police Detective, Frank Coster. He remembered how she had been terrorized by him and so distraught that she had fallen off the wagon. All her years of sobriety had been put to the test, and she failed. She had been so ashamed; she had all she could do to face him and all their friends.

At that moment, he promised himself that he would be there for her in every way possible. No way in hell he would ever let her go through that pain and suffering again.

Grams raised her left arm and gave her grandson's shoulder a gentle, supporting squeeze. "Don't worry, darling. She won't need to cope with all this on her own, because you'll be there for her… and so will I."

Harm once more turned his eyes to his grandmother and smiled. "Thanks, Grams. I love you."

"I love you too, darling, and I have already fallen in love with this girl. Your mother was right, you know. She's quite the girl," Grams replied with a wink and a smile.

Harm chuckled and shook his head without bothering to give her a reply. 'Typical mom,' he thought and once again looked at the Marine right next to him, only now he wasn't seeing the Marine… he was seeing the very vulnerable woman.

Yes, Mac may appear calm and at ease right now - and for that he was thankful. But that was not the case shortly after they'd left the hospital parking lot. She had been terrified. She was a passenger in a moving vehicle who was unable to see what was going on around her. Mac had wrapped her arms tightly around herself in an attempt to somehow shield herself from the unknown. The harder she tried to engage her Marine instincts, the deeper they seemed to bury themselves. She was horrified at feeling so frightened and out of control.

x

Flashback

He threw Mac's bag into the trunk before walking around the car. "Here you go, Grandma."

Harm opened the passenger side door for his grandmother, but Grandma Sarah shook her head and had already opened the door to the backseat. "Sorry, dear, but I would rather make myself comfortable here in the backseat. I always get sick riding in the front."

Harm was bewildered by his grandmother's comment and totally taken aback, but it was Mac who spoke up first. "Ummm… Grams… I hope you don't mind me asking this, but since when? You never said a word when I picked you up at the airport, nor did you appear to be in distress as we drove to Harm's."

Grandma Sarah gave her grandson a little wink and started to get into the car. "Oh, I don't mind your asking, honey." Then she looked at her grandson and smirked. "Actually, the answer is quite simple. You see, I only get sick when sitting in the front while Harm is driving." She then gave Mac's unhurt hand a gentle squeeze and looked at Harm with a raised eyebrow. Slowly Harm began to understand what was going on. "I mean really, you obviously know the way he drives don't you, Sarah?"

"I sure do," Mac answered in all seriousness before both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" Harm yelped, pretending to be annoyed. He knew exactly what his grandmother was up to and was very thankful for it. "You ladies better not be ganging up on me already. I'm not sure an old sailor like me could survive it." As hard as it was not to, he decided not to mention the fact that Mac was even a worse driver than he was.

"Ooohh, you poor, old, decrepit thing," Mac replied jokingly giving his arm a little squeeze as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Harm laughed. "Just get in the car, MacKenzie," he said and helped her to get in before he leaned across to grab and fasten the seatbelt for her. The fact that he leaned in a little closer than necessary did not go unnoticed by Mac. Quite the contrary, it made her tingle from head to toe and wish that she could look into those beautiful eyes of his.

She shivered when she suddenly felt Harm's hot breath against her right ear. She was about to say something but Harm beat her to it. He whispered sweetly so that only she could hear. "Be aware, Marine, that the next time you stick your tongue out at me like that, you are going to be in for a very big surprise. That's a promise!"

With that said, he quickly placed a kiss on her earlobe and moved away from her. He closed her door and moved around the car to get in himself. Mac was dumbfounded and couldn't have uttered a coherent word even if she wanted to. She tried to compose herself by swallowing hard and taking a long, deep breath.

End of flashback

x

It had not taken long for Harm to realize that his grandmother had just made up the lamest excuse he had ever heard not to get into the front seat of his car. He scolded himself for not realizing how scary it must be for Mac - especially where he knew from first hand experience what it was like to loose your eyesight. He would have to thank Grams later for being successful in lightening the tension and allowing Mac to share the front seat with him so that she could take comfort in his close proximity.

From the moment she left her hospital room, she was very aware of her surroundings. Her remaining senses were extremely heightened to make up for her temporary lack of sight. Her nostrils were immediately assaulted by the smell of antiseptics and disinfectants. It wasn't until Harm and Grams came closer to her that they were able to counteract the offending smells with their pleasant individual scents, which she savoured - especially Harm's. Once they were outside, the sounds of the city overwhelmed her completely. There were screeching tires, car horns beeping, sirens blaring - even the resonance of people talking around her was more evident. The sounds and smells quickly blurred together in a disconcerting way, making her sway just a little. Harm sensed her discomfort and put his arm around her waist holding on just a little tighter. She leaned into him gratefully, knowing she would be able to rely on his strength to get her through this difficult time.

He'd turned on the CD player, remembering how music used to ease the tension from him when he had suffered his mishap. The sultry music of Nora Jones was filling the car as he reached over the console and took Mac's cold hand into his own. He squeezed it softly before pillowing their joined hands into Mac's lap. "Everything will by okay, Sarah," Harm uttered softly, while continuing to concentrate on the traffic around him and soothingly draw circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you," Mac quietly replied, holding on to his hand for dear life. It didn't take long for her to calm down and relax. Between the painkillers she had been given, the soft music and Harm's gentle ministrations, she was soon sound asleep - her head softly pillowed against the car window.

"Mac, we're home," Harm prodded gently. He gave her hand, which he was still holding, a little squeeze in an attempt to rouse her from her slumber.

Mac turned her head a little. "Hmmmm… what?" She groggily asked, still more asleep than awake.

"We're home," Harm repeated and quickly got out of the car and walked around it to help her while his grandmother exited the car as well. "Here, let me help you." Harm undid her seatbelt and then took her hand into his, helping her out of the car.

Her legs started to buckle the moment they hit the pavement and Harm immediately intensified his hold on her. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Mac replied a bit shakily. She managed a deep breath. "I guess those painkillers are doing their job a little too well. Sorry, but I don't think we will be dancing tonight," she teased jokingly, making Harm chuckle at her antics.

"Well, I didn't realize that was the plan in the first place, but now that you mention it, I definitely think that is something we are going to have to do in the future."

Mac groaned, shaking her head. "Damn drugs. I guess I put my foot in my mouth this time, didn't I?"

"Yup, you sure did. But don't worry, Marine. It will be fun. Just wait and see." Then Harm got serious again. "Do you want me to carry you upstairs, or do you think you can make it on your own?"

"I think I'll be fine. Just warn me in time before I walk into a wall or something, okay?"

"Marine, would I really let you walk into a wall or door?" Harm asked, smirking and automatically placed his hand over his chest, feigning to be hurt over her statement.

"You can stop smirking now and you can also remove that hand from your chest, Buster. I might not be able to see, but I haven't lost my mind and I know you too well, Harmon Rabb. So stuff it and just get me inside… please."

Mac turned her head towards him and grinned. Harm knew that if he could see through the gauze bandages, her beautiful eyes would be shining brightly.

There were so many things he would like to say or do, but all that he was able to get out for now was, "okay, Marine, lets go."

While Grams was waiting for them, she witnessed the entire scene from the entrance to Harm's apartment building. She was impressed by how well they knew each other. Mac was able to judge Harm's reactions, and Harm knew what Mac needed before she needed it. 'Oh yeah,' she mused. 'Definitely soulmates. How can they not see it?' she wondered.

"Hey you two," Grandma Sarah hollered. "Are you going to stand out here all night and chit chat? This old woman is hungry and would like to get off her feet and relax. Hurry up!"

"We're coming," Harm yelled back chuckling. "Why don't you let me at least lead you, Marine?" He asked and once again took her hand into his.

"That would be nice, but I was serious. I warn you. If you let me run into a wall while leading me, it will cost you a fortune," Mac joked, her wide grin still in place.

"I wouldn't dare. I know better."

"Yeah right," Mac replied, to which Harm gave a great big belly laugh and Mac joined in.

Together they slowly, and without any incidents, made their way up to Grandma Sarah and followed her into the apartment building.

What Harm, Mac, and Grandma Sarah failed to see where a pair of angry eyes staring at their every move from the dark shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Saturday

May 12, 2001

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station, DC

5:56 PM

Harm opened the elevator door and removed the security bars. Carefully, he led the obviously exhausted Mac down the hallway to his apartment door. All her strength had been zapped just in getting there - evident in the fact that she was clinging to him. Undeniably, he was worried about her.

"Here we are," he said softly, opening his apartment door. He immediately placed Mac's bag next to the door as he entered, then quickly stepped out of the way so that his grandmother could follow them into the apartment. "Do you want to sit down on the sofa, Mac, or would you rather go lay down for a while?"

"Would you guys mind very much if I lay down for a little while?" Mac asked so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. She sounded so tired and worn out to him, and he had doubts that the painkillers she'd taken earlier were the only reason for it.

"Of course we don't mind. Come on; let's get you up the stairs and into a nice comfortable bed, Marine. Then you can get some shut eye while Grams and I figure out what's for dinner, okay?"

"'kay," Mac murmured against Harm's shoulder as he led her up the stairs to his bedroom. "But you two really don't have to wait for me to have dinner. I'm really not hungry, Harm."

'Not hungry… this is not good,' he thought to himself. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that his Marine was always hungry and could eat anything, anywhere, anytime. He couldn't remember her ever turning down food. Okay, his meatless meatloaf she would refuse in a heartbeat, but other than that… food was one of her passions. It was a pleasure she could indulge in without feeling guilty or fear that her clothes wouldn't fit afterwards. Harm had always admired the way she could eat like a truck driver and never put an ounce of fat on that beautiful body of hers.

"Let's wait and see, Marine," he replied firmly. "For all we know, your stomach will be screaming for food as soon as you wake up," Harm quipped and added jokingly, "then you'll be cranky as hell and just as intolerable."

"Maybe," Mac whispered tiredly as Harm helped her down on to his bed. That's when she became fully aware of her surroundings. "Oh, Harm, I shouldn't be taking your bed." She started to get up again. "Just help me back to the living room and I can sleep on the couch, really."

Harm immediately put his hand on her shoulders to keep her down. "No way in hell, Mac. You can just forget it. You are not sleeping on my little couch," he said. Mac immediately started to protest, but Harm was quick to add. "This is one thing that is not negotiable. Hear me, Marine?"

As much as she would have liked to, Mac was in no condition to argue. She was just too weary. "Yes, Sir," was her slow reply. "But where will you sleep? Your couch is way too short for you, Sailor."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about me. You and Grams will take the bed and I'll use the inflatable bed I borrowed from Harriet and Bud," Harm explained as he knelt down in front of her to remove her shoes.

"Objection, counselor," Grams added from the doorway. She moved into the bedroom and set Mac's bag down on the bed. "I'm sorry to correct you, Harm, but YOU and Mac will have to take the bed and I will use the inflatable."

"Graaams," Harm squealed, trying to object but being immediately over-ruled by his persistent grandmother.

"Don't Grams me, Harmon! We are all adults here and MY decision is non-negotiable."

Harm gazed at his grandmother with raised eyebrows.

"You know damn well what a deep sleeper I am, Harm. The odds are that, even though we were in the same room, I wouldn't hear Mac when she needed help. Heck, I doubt that I'd hear a freight train if it passed through the room," Grams joked, squeezing Mac's shoulder gently.

Harm chuckled. "Yeah, you do have a point," he said, knowing exactly how soundly his grandmother slept. He remembered visiting on the farm at Christmas when he was a little boy and trying to wake her up after Santa had arrived and left his presents.

Harm placed his hands on the outside of Mac's thighs, squeezing them ever so gently. "What do you think, Jarhead? Feel like sharing this bed with a friendly sailor?"

Mac managed a little smile. "I think I can do that and survive as long as you aren't too friendly," she answered jokingly. "It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Harms eyes immediately widened as he shot a nervous look at Grams. "Whoa... not slept together, Marine… just shared sleeping space," Harm was quick to correct.

"Yeah… yeah whatever you say, Harm. As long as you keep your hands and everything else to yourself, we'll be just fine." Mac finished, grinning widely.

Grams loved their playfulness and devotion and knew there was so much more between them. She just had to try and find a way to make them see it for themselves.

Harm laughed good-naturedly and gave Mac a quick peck on her forehead before he got up from is knees. "You just remember that yourself, Marine. I don't want to feel those hands of yours all over me in the middle of the night."

Mac laughed. "In your dreams, Flyboy," she retorted.

"Touché, Marine. Now get some sleep. I'm sure Grams will be glad to help you change and get ready," he said. He got a nod from his grandmother in response as she proceeded to open Mac's bag.

Harm couldn't stop the astounding vision that immediately assaulted him. They were in Russia searching for his father, and Mac was in a sexy white slip of a nightgown. "Ah… you brought your pajamas with you this time, right?" he stammered nervously.

Mac giggled, giving him a smirk. She wasn't sure if it was fear or a hint of expectation she depicted in his voice when he asked. "What pajamas?" she teasingly replied as she elicited a groan from him in response.

"Well there are no pajamas in here," Grams uttered, continuing their playful banter and getting a quick turn of the head from her grandson before she continued. "I'm sure this t-shirt will do though," she said, holding it up for Harm to see.

Harm let out a belly laugh while Mac turned bright red. She didn't need to see what Grams was referring to because she knew exactly what she was talking about. It was the one that she always wore to bed when Harm was away or one of them was out of town on a case. She felt as though he was with her when she wore it.

"Well, well… nice choice of dress, Jarhead," Harm teased her in between his laughter. "Now I know where one of my favorite t-shirts disappeared to," he said, remembering how long he'd searched for the shirt with the Tomcat on the front and the word 'NAVY' on the back. He had finally given up, thinking he'd left it behind while away on a case.

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think you'd mind," she responded, not wanting to admit that she'd stolen it from him while they had been working on an out of town case. It was shortly before he left JAG to go back to flying. She had desperately needed something to hold on to because at the time, in her mind, he had left her behind.

"I don't mind," Harm replied softly. "Not at all, and I'm pretty sure it looks a whole lot better on you than it does on me." With that said, he thought it was time to change the subject. "Grams, how would you like Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Grandma Sarah replied.

"Great. Sweet dreams, Mac. Oh, and later… you get to tell me just exactly how you ended up in possession of my t-shirt."

Giving her no chance for a rebuttal, Harm walked out of the bedroom, leaving Grams to help Mac get ready. He knew his grandmother would take excellent care of his partner.

"Oh, and Mac, this time I promise to make you breakfast in the morning," Harm threw back over his shoulder with an enormous grin on his handsome face, as he remembered the night they spent in the Appalachian Mountains.

He made quick work of calling the Chinese restaurant around the corner and ordered Chop Suey for his grandmother, Chow Mein with shrimp for himself and – in the hope that Mac would indeed be hungry when she woke – some chicken soup for her. Then he got his keys from the shelf and went to get the inflatable bed from his car.

x

6:41 PM

Harm was on the phone talking to a member of the Washington Police Department trying to find out more information about the explosion at Mac's apartment building. While inflating what was to be his grandmother's bed for the foreseeable future, there was a knock on the door.

Before he could react, Grams - who was coming out of the bedroom - had taken the initiative and opened the door. She retrieved the Chinese food and paid the delivery boy. She then walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to her grandson, placing the food on the table in front of them.

"Yes, Sir, thank you. Good night," Harm said into the phone before hanging up with a sigh.

"Were they able to give you any more news?" Grandma Sarah asked as she took her food from the table. The sad expression she saw on her grandson's face was enough to tell her that the news wasn't good.

"Is Mac asleep?" Harm asked softly, reaching for his food as well. He didn't want her to hear him. Right now she didn't need the added grief of knowing just how disastrous the explosion had been.

"Yeah, she's asleep. But she is obviously in a lot of pain, Harm, and I don't mind telling you that I am worried about her. She is moaning and groaning constantly. I tried to give her some more painkillers, but she adamantly refused to take any."

Harm took a bite of his Chow Mein, contemplating how to respond. "Actually, that doesn't surprise me. I knew it was just a matter of time before she would refuse to take them. She doesn't like to take stuff like that," he stated vaguely, not wanting to betray Mac's trust in him.

"I know," Grandma Sarah responded, swallowing a piece of her Chop Suey and gave her grandson a sympathetic nod. "I tried to talk her into taking another pill to help her sleep and that's when she told me about her past and her addiction to alcohol. She is afraid of becoming addicted to the pills."

Harm gave her a knowing nod. The knowledge that Mac felt comfortable enough to open up to his grandmother about her past warmed him immensely, especially seeing as how Mac rarely let anyone in. "I have some ibuprofen in the medicine cupboard. Maybe we can get her to take some if the pain becomes too much for her," Harm offered.

With a deep sigh, he put his food on the table and fell back against the couch. He closed his weary eyes, rubbing them with his hands. He no longer had an appetite as fatigue had taken the place of hunger.

Grandma Sarah watched Harm closely, noting that he was close to collapsing. "I take it the news you got wasn't good, was it?" Grams asked worriedly, placing her hand on Harm's arm and squeezing it in support. "What the hell happened, Harm?"

Harm let out his breath slowly. "No, it's not good. They're still trying to find survivors, but so far they have only recovered dead bodies. Twelve of them and all are unidentifiable. The police said the hope of finding any survivors is dim," he finished in a whisper. "I asked about Jingo, but so far no animals have been found."

"Do they know what caused the explosion?"

Harm shook his head. "No, I don't think so - or he just wasn't ready to tell me. He said they are still investigating and analyzing everything. They want to be absolutely sure before going public with their findings."

"So there is still the possibility that the explosion was set intentionally and was not an accident?" Grandma Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, it would seem that way," Harm ventured. Grams could hear the worry and fear in his voice.

"Do you think that if it was intentional, it was deliberately aimed at Mac?" Grams asked hesitantly, not wanting to make him any more distraught than he already was.

Harm shrugged his shoulders, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as his gaze fell to the floor. "I just don't know, Grams," he answered in resignation. "It could be. She's military, and definitely has a few enemies running around out there. The odds that it could have been a move against her are in my eyes... very high."

"Is that the reason why you're so worried?"

Harm chuckled, still looking down and avoiding his grandmother's eyes. "No. I mean if that was the only problem, I would be worried about her – yes, but deep down I know she could definitely take care of herself. As much as I hate to admit it, Mac is a Marine, and a damn good one. She IS able to take care of herself. She doesn't need me or anyone else for that matter to do it for her."

"But I'm sure she appreciates what you do, and are doing for her… to know that you care about her," Grandma Sarah threw in. "At least the woman in her always will." She paused, taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "Harm, if it's not the explosion that has you so worried, what is it that concerns you?"

Harm inhaled deeply and rubbed his face dejectedly. "Mac has had a rough couple of days," he again answered vaguely.

That was all he had to say for Grams to take the initiative and ask the question that had been sitting on the tip of her tongue for a while now. "Harm, can I assume that the terrible bruise on her back has something to do with it?"

Harm's head shot up and he gazed directly into his grandmother's eyes. "You saw it, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Grandma Sarah held his gaze and nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yeah, it was hard not to notice. You don't need a medical degree to recognize that the bruise did not fit into the scope of the other injuries on her back. Obviously, you saw it as well?"

"Yeah, I saw it at the hospital today. Like you said, it's hard not to see it."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Grams asked softly. She thought about asking Mac when she discovered the bruise, but thought better of it. Mac wasn't in any condition to talk about something significant, at least not yet.

Harm snorted. "Yeah, I do know. Bugme happened."

Before Grandma Sarah had a chance to comment on Harm's answer, a large crash came from Harm's bedroom.

"MAACCC!" Harm yelled out and quickly got up from the couch to run into his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone.I'm really sorry for the delay in posting part 11 and answering your reviews off list. I caught the flu and am finally well enough to get out of bed and go to work. I promise you'll hear from me soon. 'till then – enjoy part 11 and hopefully part 12 will follow soon.

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

7:13 PM

"MAAACC!" Harm cried out, concern evident in his shaky voice as he quickly made his way into the bedroom. With every step he took, his heart raced and his mind spun. When he found his bed empty, panic seized him, rendering him paralyzed for a short moment.

"Mac?" he called again, she still didn't respond. Where the hell was she?

After taking a deep breath and telling himself to calm down, he all but willed his feet to move so that he could make his way toward the left side of his bed. That's when he heard the faint groan coming from his bathroom. He quickly darted around the corner only to stop dead in his tracks when he took in the alarming scene in front of him.

"Oh my God! MAC!" Harm shrieked, jumping over the two steps into his bathroom and kneeling down next to Mac's prone body. "Mac, honey, can you hear me?" he coaxed so full of fear that his words were barely audible. Gently, so as not to hurt her, he ran his fingertips over her head, afraid to move her in any way. "Mac? Please say something, honey."

Harm let out a sigh of relief when he heard her groan again as she slowly started to move her head. "Slow is good, Mac. Come on, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up now."

"Oh my God, what happened, Harm?" Grandma Sarah breathed out, holding her hand over her mouth in shock. She leaned against the bathroom doorframe - wide-eyed at what she was seeing in front of her. Harm was kneeling on the tile floor next to Mac who was also on the floor, lying on her side, tangled up with an oversized Ficus tree – its porcelain pot had shattered into a thousand pieces, which were now scattered all over the bathroom floor. The clotheshorse had been knocked over and laid next to Mac's head while her broken hand was literally hanging on one of the lines.

The array of clothes that had been drying on the rack were now strewn all around and on top of Mac. She was in the midst of t-shirts, navy issue boxer shorts, a pile of socks as well as other miscellaneous items.

"I don't know, Grams," Harm answered concerned, never having taken his eyes of the awakening Mac. "But I'm sure Mac can tell us more."

"Damn it," Mac groaned through her teeth, trying to extricate her broken hand from the line it was twisted in. Slowly, but deliberately, she started to untangle herself from the Ficus tree so that she could finally sit up. Mac moaned when the movement sent a gripping surge of pain through her already throbbing head. "What is this stupid thing anyway?" Mac asked heatedly, attempting to shake the leaves off of her.

"It's a Ficus tree, Mac," Harm replied sheepishly. Secretly he was glad it had been trashed, but sorry that had Mac paid the price for him to get rid of it. He had already had several of his own encounters with the stupid thing, and wondered why he still had it there.

The sudden motion caused Mac to feel dizzy and she swayed backwards. Harm quickly moved behind to catch her before she hit the floor again, and she was able to lean against his chest. "Easy, Mac. Take it slow."

"I'm okay. I'm okay," she replied, trying to convince herself. It was obvious to Harm and his grandmother that she was everything but okay.

"The hell you are, Mac," Harm answered brusquely as something in him finally snapped. The panic and fear he had been harboring from earlier were now replaced by an all out anger. "Why are you out of bed anyway?"

"Harm, please," his grandmother tried intervening with a hand on his arm, knowing that he was merely unleashing all that he had been bottling up since this whole tragedy had taken place.

Harm was on such a roll that he hadn't even heard her or felt her hand on his arm. He just continued to lash out, his voice getting louder with every word. "Do you realize that you could have been seriously hurt here, Mac! What the hell were you thinking? Are you crazy, attempting to make such a move without help?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Mac hollered back as Grandma Sarah watched the tears run down her cheeks. Harm's outburst had reached its target, hurting Mac deeply, and with everything else that had happened in the past few hours, Mac was finally at the end of her rope. "I'm sorry, okay!" she stammered. "I just needed to go to the bathroom and thought I would salvage as much dignity as I could and attempt it on my own. But I forgot you had steps leading to your bathroom and stumbled. I tried to hold onto something, but all I managed to do was get caught on this… this monstrous thing… whatever the hell it is." Mac sniffed, waving with her casted hand at the plant right next to her. "I'm assuming that was not the only thing I took down with me," she continued in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Immediately after Mac's outburst, Harm's grandmother could see the change in her grandson's demeanor. All the anger had vanished and was replaced with worry for his partner's well-being and shame for having given in to his little temper tantrum towards her. Grams gave him a nod and a smile before retreating to the living room, knowing that everything was under control and would be okay.

Harm could feel Mac trembling against him, and he also knew that she was crying. Part of it was most likely do to shock from her fall, and the other more important part had to do with him yelling at her. He was ashamed for having lost control and reacting so harshly, but he had been terrified. Carefully, so as not to hurt her, he took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head. "I'm so sorry, Mac," he whispered against her hair. "I didn't mean to yell at you, honestly. You just scared me half to death and took ten years off my life, Marine. I guess I just lost it. I'm sorry."

Mac snuggled closer to him, absorbing his warmth and strength. Suddenly she was transported back to another time when they were in a very similar situation. They were on the cramped submarine USS Watertown. They had been investigating an international incident, which turned into something else entirely. The subs doctor, Chief Hodge, had attacked Harm, rendering him speechless and then temporarily blinded Mac. They had sought each other out, fearing for the other's life and found themselves in the same position, on the floor, in each other's arms - holding on for dear life and thanking God that they had both survived. They knew then that they would be lost without each other.

Mac sighed in relief and attempted to get even closer to Harm, if it was possible. It felt so good to feel safe and secure. "It's okay, Harm," she told him softly. "It's my fault. I should have asked for help."

"Yeah, you should have. Just remember it for the next time, okay? I know how much you like to be independent, Mac, but you really need someone right now, and I want to be there for you. The same goes for my grandmother, so please let us help you when you need it."

"I promise, I will."

"Good. Now tell me, are you hurt?" Harm asked extremely worried.

Mac inhaled deeply. "Other than my pride and my pounding head, I'm fine."

"Did you hit your head?" Harm asked as he moved closer to take a better look at Mac.

"I'm not sure," Mac answered quietly. She only knew that her head hurt more now than it had before the mishap.

"Well, I'm sure," Harm replied, seeing the little cut on her forehead, directly beneath her hairline. The blood was already drying. "You have a little cut right here," he told her, delicately touching the wound with his fingertip. Mac hissed the minute his finger touched the cut. "It doesn't look like it needs stitches, but I better get it cleaned up before it gets infected. He quickly rose and went to get the first aid kit from the cabinet under the bathroom sink.

"'kay," Mac said, frowning as she shifted her weight, causing her left hand to come in contact with something that was on the floor and quite silky. "Ummm… Harm?"

"Yeah?" Harm replied, turning around to look back at her, blushing immediately when he say what she was holding up at him.

Mac giggled. "I didn't know you liked to wear silk, Commander."

"I don't," Harm murmured, shutting the cabinet door louder than he intended to. "It's not mine," he continued in a whisper so that Mac almost didn't hear him. The minute the words were out of his mouth, he chastised himself for not going along and letting her think that the garment was indeed his.

"Oh… ah okay, never mind," she uttered and, with a shudder, disgustedly discarded the piece of silk cloth by throwing it away from her. 'Renee,' Mac thought, conjuring up all sorts of images of Harm with his girlfriend in and out of that piece of silk cloth. She scolded herself for forgetting about Renee and couldn't help but wonder where she was and if she knew about her being here… with Harm, taking advantage of all his free time. Mac promised herself to get out of their way as soon as possible; she had no right to interfere in their relationship.

Harm's thoughts were in sync with Mac's… he, too, was scolding himself over his lack of thought concerning Renee. Harm was feeling more guilty than Mac. Just yesterday morning, he found Renee's silk teddy in between his clothes when he removed them from the washing machine. As he put it on the clotheshorse to dry along with his things, he was filled with pure angst with their clothes together and it frightened him. Renee, at the moment, was a huge part of his life and that thought was overwhelming.

Harm went back to Mac and gently picked her up of the floor and moved her to sit on the toilet seat. He opened the first aid box and removed the antiseptic and some cotton balls. "How bad is the headache? If you want, you can take some ibuprofen. They're not as strong as the painkillers you got from the hospital, but I'm sure they will ease the pain a little."

"Yeah, my head is killing me. I think I'll take a couple, thanks."

Just the simple fact that Mac didn't refuse his offer made it obvious that she really was in pain. "Okay, but first let's get this little cut cleaned up," he stated as he put a few drops of the antiseptic on a cotton ball. "This may burn a little."

Mac bit her lip, unable to suppress the groan as the burning pain pierced her entire body. She jumped, pushing his hand out of the way as he attempted to swab the cut again. "What the heck is that stuff, battery acid?"

Harm chuckled loudly. "No. Not quite. Suck it up, Marine!"

"Shut up, Squid," Mac bellowed, landing a lucky punch to his arm.

"Ouuccchhh," Harm yelped loudly.

"Oohhh shut up," Mac murmured only to get another chuckle from Harm in response.

"Okay, then I guess I'm all done here." Harm closed the bottle of antiseptic and put it back into the first aid box before putting a band-aid on the cut. "Now, perhaps I should get Grandma Sarah so she can help you with the rest of what you need to do." Remembering that she said she needed to go to the bathroom. "Maybe you would like to take a bath," Harm offered. "I think I should get this room cleaned up first though before someone else gets hurt from all this mess, and then I'll run you a nice warm bath if you want," Harm stated as he went for the broom and dustpan, and started sweeping up all the debris left from the plant.

Mac gave him a wonderful, big smile. "A bath would be lovely. By the way, when the hell did you get a Ficus tree? I wouldn't have pegged you for the type." Before Harm could open his mouth to answer, Mac had figured it out for herself… Renee. "Never mind, Harm… it's okay, I really don't want to know."

"Good. Then a bath it is," Harm replied, ignoring her last comments, and without a second thought placed a kiss on Mac's forehead. "Now, let me get Grams." Quickly, he walked to the bathtub to turn the water on, and then looked for the bubble bath that Renee usually kept handy and poured some into the tub before turning to leave the room.

The scent of the bubble bath reached Mac's nostrils and she took a deep breath. It was the relaxing scent of lavender. 'Must be Renee's,' she thought, but at this point she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was get into the nice warm water, soak and unwind.

"Harm?" Mac called after him, making him stop suddenly.

Harm had made it to his bathroom doorway and turned his gaze back to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," Mac softly said. "For everything."

Harm gave her a warm little smile, wishing she could see it and what it conveyed. "That's what friends are for, Mac," he said before turning around to get his grandmother.

'Friends,' Mac thought, feeling both sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because it was too little too late for them. She had lost him to Renee. She was happy because at least it appeared that they were working their way back to the friendship they once had. She re-instituted her earlier promise to fight for their friendship like a lioness protecting her young.

x

8:41 PM

Harm was sitting at the kitchen counter, taking a big gulp of his steaming coffee when his grandmother came out of his bedroom to join him. "How did it go?"

Grandma Sarah chuckled. "Oh, your girl enjoyed the bath immensely. She insisted I stay and keep her company, and at times it was like watching a little child. The bath was a great idea."

Harm grinned widely, but preferred not to comment on the 'your girl' statement from his grandmother. Rather, he wanted to know if Mac had any problems while taking her bath. "Was she in a lot of pain?"

"No, not for long. Her scratches burned like hell as soon as they touched the hot water, but the pain subsided after a few minutes. Now she is exhausted and I'm sure with the ibuprofen you gave her earlier, she'll be out like a light very soon."

Harm sighed in relief, bringing his now empty coffee cup to the sink. "That's good. Guess we should probably take care of her back before she's asleep again," Harm said, walking over to his desk to retrieve the ointment that the doctor had prescribed for Mac.

He and his grandmother walked back into his bedroom to find Mac already lying on her side in the bed, ready for the night. "Hey, Mac, before you fall asleep again, I think it's time to get some ointment onto your back."

"Okay," Mac murmured, slowly sitting up more asleep than awake.

Harm looked at Mac and then at his grandmother. "I think, under the circumstances, it would probably be best if Grams does the honors."

"Sorry, dear, but that's not such a good idea," Grandma Sarah said, shaking her head.

'Here we go again.' Harm looked at his grandmother wide-eyed. This so wasn't going like he'd planned. "Why not?" Harm asked bewildered.

'What in the world is she up to now?' he wondered. Is she playing some sort of matchmaker game here? First, there was their drive home from the hospital and she couldn't sit in the front. Then, there was the question of who's sharing his bed with Mac because she might not hear her. All these "can't do" comments made some sort of sense, but were they for real? He couldn't wait to see what the objection was going to be this time. This smelled more and more like a set-up.

"Honey, I thought you knew," Grandma Sarah said smiling.

"No, obviously I don't."

"Well, okay. There are two reasons - Zinc Oxide and Menthol. I'm allergic to them, and I am willing to bet that this ointment has at least one, if not both of them, in it," Harm's grandmother explained smugly. "You don't want me to swell up like a balloon, and sound all raspy and wheezy like Darth Vader now, do you?"

Harm snorted, looking quickly at the contents of the Derma Cut and Burn Ointment. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Grams," he said reluctantly, knowing damn well that she had probably read the contents earlier while he wasn't paying attention. 'What a sneaky, conniving and wonderful grandmother I have,' he mused smiling.

"I'm sure Mac won't mind you taking over this job, Harm," Grandma Sarah continued innocently, winking at Harm before she turned her gaze to Mac, who was still sitting silently on the bed. "Right, Sarah?"

"It's okay by me," Mac replied quietly and both Harm and Grandma Sarah could see that she was too tired to really care who administered the ointment.

Harm sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, then. I guess I'm it. I'll wash my hands while Grams helps you to get comfy on the bed. I'll be right back."

x

Harm waited impatiently in his bathroom, making sure everything was tidy and out of the way until his grandmother told him that Mac was ready. He quickly splashed cold water on his face and grabbed a towel to dry it off, trying his hardest not to think about a half-naked Mac lying in his bed. "Here goes nothing," he murmured to himself.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. With an enormous sigh he turned off the light in the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. He stopped abruptly at the last step - unable to take his eyes off of Mac. She was lying on her stomach, her arms outstretched right next to her head, nude to her waist. Harm gulped deeply. If he had harbored any doubts about his ability to apply the ointment on to her back while she was lying half-naked in front of him, they all vanished in a heartbeat – he was dying to touch her.

He drank in the image of Sarah Mackenzie, thinking if it were another time, another place and different circumstances, he would want to be doing more than just standing there. Right now, he was here to be her friend, her caregiver, and her protector. Though he knew the Marine in her would definitely protest, he hoped the woman in her would be relieved that she could lean on him.

The room was dimly lit with the only light coming from the little lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. But it was bright enough that he could see all the different shades of bruising, as well as the cuts and scratches on Mac's back. To him, they looked worse than they had in the hospital. He cooled down immediately at the sight. "Oh, Mac," he uttered quietly into the room and slowly made his way over to her.

As soon as he approached her, he could see that she was already asleep and all he could do was watch her as he stood next to her. He felt as though he was invading her privacy, yet he was mesmerized and unable to turn away. He simply could not take his eyes away from the dark blue bruise near her spine and right above her derriere. Once again, his deep-rooted anger towards Mic reared its ugly head and seized his body. Harm took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and get himself back under control.

Without even thinking about it, Harm bent down and reverently placed a soft kiss on the bruise. Then slowly, so as not to wake her, he cautiously straddled Mac's hips. He opened the tube of ointment and placed it on the bed while he rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up before they touched her skin.

Gradually and as careful as possible, he started to rub the ointment onto her bruised back. Mac occasionally responded with a moan or a groan, telling Harm that she was still in a lot of pain. He also thought that she may be having a nightmare. He lingered, taking his time to apply the ointment evenly on her back. He also whispered soothing words when the moans and groans got louder, disturbing the pleasant silence in the room.

Suddenly, that silence was pierced by a loud, angry yell from the doorway of the room. "What the hell is going on here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 12

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

9:20 PM

The yelling startled Harm and caused him to jump, stopping his ministration mid-way. Leaving his hands securely on Mac's back, he quickly jerked his head around and found himself staring into a pair of angry, glaring eyes. His sigh was quite audible as was his curse, knowing what he was in for.

Taking his hands off Mac and putting them up in front of him protectively, he signaled for her to lower her voice. "Renee, please calm down, okay?" Harm said warningly, knowing that his girlfriend was about to start another argument with him and cause a scene. It was something that she had become quite good at. Their most recent argument occurred immediately after leaving the engagement party at the Admiral's as a matter of fact. Harm's ears were still ringing from all the screaming and bashing that night.

"Let's take this in the other room," Harm coaxed, getting up off the bed and taking a last look at Mac as he walked towards the door. Renee, however, was not moving. Her heels were definitely dug into the spot where she was currently standing.

"Now THIS is rich!" Renee screeched with her hands on her hips. "Wasn't it enough to spend the entire fucking engagement party all sweet, cozy and glued to each other, like you two were the ones getting married? Nooooo," Renee continued with a spitefully laughter, pointing her index finger at Harm. "You two had to continue and carry on as soon as I was out of your bloody sight! How long has this snug little tête-à-tête been going on anyway?"

"Renee," Harm attempted once again, walking back into the center of the room, but Renee immediately stamped her foot and held up her hand, signaling for him to shut up.

"Oh, don't you dare 'Renee' me. Give it a rest, Harm, and if you know what's good for you, you will shut up. I have had enough of your lame excuses and blatant lies," Renee cried, shaking her head. "God, I need a good, stiff drink," she decided and didn't wait for Harm's reply as she turned and stomped out of the room.

Harm closed his eyes, taking a deep cleansing breath and exhaling it slowly. 'Could this day possibly get any worse?' He snorted. 'Can pigs fly?'

After Renee left the room, Harm walked back over to the bed and sat down, rubbing his hand over Mac's bare shoulder.

Mac didn't have to say anything for him to know she was awake. He had literally felt it under his fingertips. Her entire body suddenly tensed at hearing the altercation that had just taken place and she knew exactly who was responsible for it.

"Harm?" Mac murmured questioningly still half asleep as she attempted to turn around.

"No, it's okay, stay where you are," Harm said softly against her neck, while his hand rested on her shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

"But we really should explain it to her," Mac interjected while trying to rouse herself from sleep. Her tone was raspy and muffled as she spoke into the pillow beneath her head. "She's got it all wrong, Harm, and we have to tell her that it really isn't the way it looks."

Harm moved forward a little so he could whisper directly in her ear. She shivered in response to his lips barely touching her skin. "No, it's okay, Mac. Don't worry about it." Gently, he placed a kiss on her shoulder blade as though it were the most natural thing in the world to do. "I'll take care of Renee. You go back to sleep, Marine. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Okay," Mac whispered, not really having enough strength to argue, as she once again succumbed to sleep.

Harm took the hair that had fallen onto her face and put it gently behind her ear. He then rose from the bed slowly, taking the blanket from the end of the bed to cover Mac's battered half- naked body. He took another minute to gaze at her peacefully sleeping form, then took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was to come.

x

The minute Harm left the bedroom but before he descended the steps, Renee continued her tirade from where she'd left off. She was standing at the kitchen sink with her back to him, drowning her sorrows in a glass of Jack Daniels. She was looking out the window, not really seeing anything as her eyes were not focusing on what was outside. She was only concerned with what was going on inside right under her nose, and it was safe to say that she was fuming.

"You know, Harm," she retorted, setting her half empty glass on the counter more forcefully than necessary. It was amazing the glass didn't shatter on contact. "I really started to believe you and all your oh so honorable, eloquent words. God, how could I be so stupid?" she finished by fitfully banging her hands on the counter.

The Jack Daniels boosted her courage and heightened her vocal pitch. Harm was nervously pacing around the living room, glancing often up at his bedroom, hoping that the sound of Renee's voice would not wake Mac up and give her cause to get out of bed.

"Renee, could you please calm down and lower your voice? Mac needs…," Harm's words were immediately silenced as he was interrupted by the sound of her glass shattering as it hit the floor. She had pushed it aside so vehemently that it slid right off the counter.

"I really don't care about that bitch or what she needs!" Renee screamed, turning around in a rage.

Harm was greeted by pure anger searing from her eyes, and he felt guilty because he knew he was the one who put it there. He had not only disappointed her; he had also hurt her.

He was about to say something when his grandmother made her presence known. "I forbid that tone, young lady," Grandma Sarah said sternly, getting up from the couch. She had sat on the couch upon leaving Harm and Mac in the bedroom and dozed off - waiting for Harm to come out after tending to Mac. She had been rudely awakened by Renee's outburst and kept silent until now.

Renee was taken aback as she turned her gaze to Harm's grandmother. "And you are?" she asked, obviously seeing Grandma Sarah for the first time since she'd entered the apartment.

Harm looked curiously at his grandmother and then at Renee, wondering why she hadn't seen his grandmother when she entered the apartment. 'What's going on here?' he wondered, realizing that Renee had obviously been pissed off at him even before she walked into the apartment and saw him with Mac.

"I don't know how important it really is, but I'm Harm's grandmother," she explained and being the gracious woman that she was, she held out her hand for Renee to take. "I'm here for a little visit," she continued.

Renee was just about to take Gram's outstretched hand when her words sunk in. Quickly she turned her gaze back to Harm, who immediately knew he was doomed. 'Uh oh,' he thought.

"Renee, I'm sorry…," he attempted to apologize, but was instantly cut off by Renee's cutting words.

"How could you? You never even thought to tell me that your grandmother was coming to visit?" Renee questioned, turning her gaze from Harm to Grams. Her voice had lowered considerably, her anger now replaced by the incredible disappointment and hurt that was once again coursing through her. All she could do was stand there, looking down at her designer clad feet.

"Why don't we take a walk," Harm suggested, taking Renee by the arm and leading her towards the apartment door.

"Stop pushing me around, damn it!" Renee yelled, yanking Harm's hand from her arm. Then, without so much as a look back at either of them, she opened the door and walked out.

Harm sighed loudly, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes. 'What a mess,' he thought, knowing it was time to settle a few things. As he proceeded to follow Renee out the door, he once again glanced over to the doorway of his bedroom. Then he looked at his very confused grandmother. He knew an explanation was definitely in order, but right now he needed to deal with Renee. "Grams, I'm really sorry for all this," he apologized.

Grandma Sarah shook her head understandingly. "Don't worry about me, dear. Go, take care of her," she said, pointing her head towards the apartment door.

Harm gave her a little smile. "Will do," he answered. "Could you take a look in on Mac for me? I don't want her to worry or try and get out of bed on her own again."

"Don't worry, I will make sure she is alright," his grandmother promised with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Harm replied and then left his apartment to follow Renee.

x

Harm had caught up to Renee, waiting for the elevator. They rode down in complete silence as both their eyes were glued to the elevator door, willing it to open so that they could both somehow disappear. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The minute the door opened, Renee exited, never missing a beat as they walked the hall to the main door. Harm pushed the door open for Renee and placed his hand on the small of her back. She powerfully pushed it away. "Don't touch me!" she spat.

"Renee, I'm sorry," Harm stated for the millionth time, and now he felt like he was beating a dead horse. At this moment, all he wanted to do was crawl in his bed and hide under the covers for God knows how long.

"No, you're not," Renee laughed mockingly. "You are not the least bit sorry."

"Yes, I am," Harm insisted, attempting to hold back his own anger. "Listen Renee, Mac's apartment was destroyed by an explosion and she was hurt. She was allowed to leave the hospital with the understanding that someone would be able to take care of her."

"And you had to be that someone?" Renee questioned and then added with a smirk, "of course, who else? Always the knight in shining armor… coming to rescue the damsel in distress. Only why is that damsel always Mac?" Renee concluded, waving her arms around.

"Yes!" Harm answered defiantly. "And it has nothing to do with being the hero, Renee. I'm her friend and that's what friends do! Do you really hate her that much that you don't feel the least bit sorry about what happened to her?"

Renee chuckled, shaking her head and chose to ignore his last statement for the time being. "Harm, she has a fiancé. He is the one who should be taking care of her, not you!" Renee quite frankly pointed out. "And just why isn't Mic taking care of her anyway?"

Harm merely shrugged his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk about the arrogant bastard Aussie and certainly not with Renee. "Out of town," he simply replied.

Renee raised her eyebrow. "He doesn't know she's with you, does he?"

"I don't know and I certainly don't care," Harm answered annoyingly. "Besides, it isn't important anyway."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Harm. It IS important!" She stepped closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Harm, when will you finally admit to yourself, to her and everyone around you, that she is the most important thing in your life?" Renee paused long enough to take a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. "Or have you done it already?"

"Renee, what are you talking about?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Harm yelped, totally exasperated at where this conversation was going.

"That she's everything to you. That you're able to forget everything and everyone around you as soon as she crooks her little finger… because you go running to her. You even forget your own girlfriend."

"That's not fair, Renee," Harm pointed out in frustration.

"Not fair? I'm not fair? Well, just who is calling the kettle black here?" Renee noted sarcastically. "Harm, we had a date tonight," she reminded him and the tell-tale look in his eyes told her he had totally forgotten about it. "We were going to meet at the theatre, remember? I was there waiting for you, but you never came… nor did you call."

"Renee, I'm…," Harm started, but was immediately interrupted by her.

"No, Harm, please don't say you're sorry again. I know you are. I know you well enough to know that if nothing else, you are an honorable man, Harmon Rabb Jr. But be honest with me. For just once in your life, be HONEST! You easily forget me whenever Mac is around or needs something. The fact that you didn't tell me that your grandmother was coming for a visit tells me even more… it says that I am not important to you at all. I am not a part of your life now and probably never have been."

"I don't know what to say, Renee," Harm said in a whisper, running his hands through his hair. He really didn't know what to say because deep down, he knew everything she just said was true. He hadn't only forgotten their date; he had forgotten her. Hell, the knowledge of her existence only came back to him when Mac waved her silk teddy in his face. 'What kind of man am I?' he wondered. 'How important could she be if I never thought of telling her about my grandmother coming to town? They were practically living together for crying out loud.'

"I want the truth, Harm," Renee said much calmer now. Her anger had vanished. She was too tired and too defeated to fight anymore. "Have you always thought about her when you were with me? Not too long ago, you called out her name while I was sitting in front of you on your bed dressed only in a towel. I remember asking you then if she was your dream girl. You denied that she was. I wanted to believe you so badly. I really did. But I knew that no matter what you said, I could never take her place in your heart. Was I merely a substitute for her? Was all our time together, both in and out of bed, spent thinking and imagining that you were with her - making love to her?"

"No!" Harm called out emphatically. "You have to believe me, Renee. I always knew it was you. I like being with you. I just don't…"

"…You just don't love me the way you love her," Renee finished for him, as the tears she had been fighting to hold back streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Renee," Harm whispered as he reached up to wipe her tears with his thumb, wishing he could take away the pain he'd caused.

"I know," Renee admitted quietly with a teary smile. "I know you're sorry. And I knew that I would always be second in your heart. I thought I could learn to accept and live with that. I guess that I hoped in time, I could make you love ME like that. But I can't live with that, Harm. I can't be with someone who is looking at me and seeing someone else; someone who is kissing me and tasting someone else's lips; someone who is touching me but feeling someone else's body; someone who takes me to his bed, but is making love to someone else. I need someone who sees, wants, and loves only me - totally and completely. I think I deserve that."

"I don't know what to say," Harm admitted, totally lost for words at her heartfelt admission. After a deep breath, Harm put his hand over his heart and spoke steadily. "I will say one thing Renee. You are one hundred percent right. You do deserve someone who loves you and only you. I know how much you wanted it to be me and I'm so sorry it can't be."

"I just have one more question, Harm," Renee said. This was a question that had been on her mind for a very long time. "While you were with me – and away on cases with Mac… have you ever… you know… acted on the feelings you two share?"

"Excellent question - and I for one would be very interested in the answer," someone slurred from a few feet away.

Harm groaned loudly, knowing exactly whom that voice belonged to, then murmured mostly to himself, "pigs can't fly, and this day is getting worse by the second."


	13. Chapter 13

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 13

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Outside Harm's Apartment Building 

North of Union Station, DC

9:41 PM

"Yeah, Rabb, do tell. How long have you and my lovely fiancée been screwing each other behind our backs?" Mic asked as he staggered towards where Harm and Renee were standing.

Harm was tired, upset and aggravated. "You know, Brumby - that is a crude phrase to use for one of life's greatest pleasures, especially when you are using it in reference to someone you supposedly love."

Mic merely snickered at his words. "It's always been you, Rabb. I know it and so does everyone else. Hell, even she knows it," he said pointing at Renee. "Don't you, Love? I could never compete with the great and honorable Harmon Rabb Jr.," he continued, talking directly to Renee now. "Not in Sarah's eyes, not in anyone's eyes. I once accused Rabb here and all the other bloody men at JAG - including the Admiral - of being a little bit in love with Sarah," Mic concluded smugly, his eyes returning once again to Harm. "I was right… wasn't I, mate?" he slobbered.

Renee looked questioningly at Harm, wondering what in the hell was going on. Mic's tone of voice obviously told her that he was pissed off about something as well as being very drunk. Harm pulled Renee towards him while shaking his head at her, implying for her not to ask. Not knowing what was about to happen, he wanted to make sure that he stood between her and Mic.

"To the best of my knowledge, Bugme, she is not your fiancée anymore," Harm countered annoyingly, totally ignoring the rest of his comments.

"She's not?" Renee whispered into Harm's ear a bit confused, never taking her eyes off Mic. She knew that something was definitely going on, and the fact that Harm's move was meant to protect her did not go unnoticed. She just wondered sadly if and when he planned on telling her about their obvious broken engagement.

Harm's simply response was "no." Any other words were unnecessary.

"I see." Harm's answer startled her, but it really wasn't a surprise. "Why are you trying to protect ME?" she asked. Obviously, the last thing she wanted to do was to goad Mic even more.

"Just stay out of this and whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not get in between him and me, Renee," Harm told her sternly. "The last person who tried had to eat soup through a straw for weeks."

"Ouch, okay. My teeth were way too expensive to sacrifice them… even for you. Sorry, Harm," Renee concluded and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "You're on your own, Sailor," Renee replied, stepping back and over to the side.

Harm chuckled. He knew that in time he and Renee would be okay, and maybe even remain friends. "Why, thank you. That's very gracious of you," he bowed.

"Yeah, that's good ol' Renee," she replied grinning. At the moment, she was enjoying their banter. "You're more than welcome."

"What's wrong, Rabb? Thinking about the right answer?" Mic's question interrupted their little bantering session.

He wobbled his way over and was now standing directly in front of Harm, toe to toe so that their noses were almost touching. Harm immediately waved his hand in front of his nose. "Eeewww, Dingo. Looks like you took the wrong way home and landed in a bar rather than in Australia. Did your navigational system fail? You should have asked someone for directions, Aussie."

"Oh, you think you're funny, don't ya, mate?" Mic slurred while thrusting a finger into Harm's chest angrily then looked up glaringly into his face.

Harm knew Mic was picking a fight, but he wasn't taking the bait. He simply shrugged it off. "I have my moments," Harm told him smirking. He couldn't say why any of this felt so good. Maybe he was just too tired and worn out to even care whether or not he was acting childishly. He just couldn't take this Aussie kangaroo seriously anymore. Not that he could in the first place.

Meanwhile, Renee had been vigorously rummaging through her designer handbag. "Harm," she called out to get his attention before she threw something at him. "These might help."

Harm caught the projectile and smiled. "Thanks. Definitely can't hurt," Harm responded, holding a pack of Tic Tac mints in his hand.

"You're welcome," Renee responded, walking up next to Harm. "I'm glad I had them. See, now you know why I carry such big bags… I can carry so much more in them."

"Yeah… I know, Renee, big is one thing, but your bags can hold enough food for a family of four," he chortled.

Harm gave her a quick smile before he held the mints out in front of Mic. "Here ya go, mate."

Mic had enough of Harm's conversation and pushed the hand that was in front of his nose with the mints in it away. Harm knew that Mic was ready to explode and reacted immediately, pushing Renee even further out of the way. Just in time too, because as soon as she was totally out of the way, Mic grabbed Harm by his shirt collar. "No more games, Rabb. Why don't you tell me and your girlfriend here how long my fiancée has been spreading her legs for you? Come on!" he was goading. "Give me a reason to give you a bloody nose."

"She never cheated on you, you fool," Harm answered calmly, making Mic even angrier.

Mic gave a great big belly laugh. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Easter bunny."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, and I also don't care if you're the Easter bunny, Santa Claus or Jumping Jack Flash," Harm replied still cool and calm, looking deep into Mic's eyes. "And now, let go of me," he said, pulling his arm away because this game was getting old and needed to come to an end.

"Or what? You'll beat the shit out of me, mate?" Mic laughed loudly. "I have news for you, Rabb. You hit like a girl."

Harm snorted, moving his head so that their noses were almost touching. "And I have some news for you, Dingo. You're not worth getting my hands dirty."

"Is that so," Mic responded, totally loosing it, and even though Harm saw it coming, the punch still got him full force.

"HARM!" Renee shrieked, holding her hand over her mouth in shock. Her worry was short lived because Harm was still standing upright - not really affected by Mic's attack. She was relieved. 'He's gonna have one hell of a shiner,' she mused as she could see the cut under Harm's eye already swelling.

"Come on, mate. Let's end what we started in Sydney. You're not a sissy, are you?" Mic questioned sassily. Again, he was trying to push Harm to the breaking point, but it was to no avail. Harm would not be goaded or pushed into doing anything stupid.

"Give it up, Bugme," Harm retorted, shaking his head. "I told you I won't hit you."

Mic laughed, turning his gaze to Renee. "Tell me, Love. What is it that you see in him?" he asked, pointing at Harm. "He's such a yellow-belly, it's hilarious. If you want to have fun with a real man, I have a hotel room nearby."

"Thanks, Brumby, but I don't really have a thing for the Easter bunny," Renee told him drily, "or a kangaroo for that matter."

Harm laughed at Renee's comment, making Mic extremely angry. He turned around quickly, ready for another punch. Harm saw it coming and blocked it this time and responded by grabbing Mic's arm, twisting it behind his back. He then pushed him up against the wall of his apartment building. His next action was to whisper into Mic's ear words meant only for him. "Listen and listen carefully, Bugme, because I am only going to say it one more time, seeing as how you obviously didn't hear me the first time. I want you out of this city, and out of this country. And so help me God - should you ever get near Mac again or touch her again, I swear I'll…."

"…you'll what?" Mic interrupted Harm, his voice muffled by Harm's forearm against his throat. "Are you threatening me, Rabb?"

Before Harm could give him an answer, they were distracted by someone clearing their throat behind them, in an attempt to get their attention. "Gentlemen, are we having a problem here?"

Harm peered over his shoulder, at the two police officers standing right next to Renee. They were intently watching the scene in front of them very carefully. The older officer was totally prepared with one hand placed on his weapon.

"Sir, are we having a problem here?" Upon not getting a response, he asked the question again, only this time he addressed Harm directly. "We received a call from an elderly woman in the building. She reported that a man – obviously drunk and disorderly – was bothering another man and a woman. Is that correct, Sir?"

Harm released Mic's arm and turned around to look directly at the officers. The older one aimed his flashlight at the pair, letting the light roam over Harm's body and face. Harm had to close his eyes, groaning against the brightness. "That shiner tells me that you were the one attacked. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"That would be correct, Officer," Renee jumped in to answer for Harm, relieved that someone was finally able to separate the two men before any more damage was done.

"I see," the older officer said. Then he once again skimmed the flashlight over them, this time making an effort to check out Mic. He immediately noted that he was the one who was drunk and looking for trouble. The officer turned his gaze back to Harm and Renee. "Do you want to report the attack, Sir, Ma'am?" he asked.

Harm took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He would like nothing more than to say 'yes' and finally give the Aussie what he deserved, but Harm knew it would have been the wrong decision. This wasn't about him. No, it was about Mac and only Mac – and the last thing she needed right now was a lawsuit against her ex-fiancé. "No, no… I don't want to press charges, but there's one condition - he finally leaves the country like he planned to. I want him to go back to Australia where he belongs, getting out of Sarah MacKenzie's life… once and for all." The last words were spoken directly to Mic.

"Go to hell, Rabb!" Mic slurred, not realizing the kind of trouble he was in at the moment. The alcohol was really taking over now, and he was leaning quite heavily against the wall of Harm's apartment building.

"If I were you, Sir," the younger police officer addressed Mic, "I would be careful right about now. You're lucky no charges are being filed against you. Let's keep it that way. Shall we?"

The other officer nodded his head and then looked at Renee. "I assume you're Sarah MacKenzie?"

"I wish," Renee murmured, wondering if she would live to see the day when two men would be fighting over her. It had to be a nice feeling. "No, Officer. My name is Renee Peterson. I'm the… ah… I'm a friend of the Commander."

"Commander? So you're Navy?" the police officer asked surprised, looking at Harm.

"Yes, Sir. Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm with JAG," Harm introduced himself, extending his hand.

"I see, a lawyer," the officer concluded, shaking his hand with a hint of a smile. "Very well. Why don't we take Mister…,"

"… Brumby, Mic Brumby," Harm threw in.

"Why don't we take Mr. Brumby here into protective custody for the night for his own good? He can sleep it off and sober up. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll know what's best for him."

"Whatever," Mic murmured as the younger police officer started to lead him to the police car, helping him in.

"Thank you, Officer," Harm said gently, knowing that the 'Mic'- era was finally coming to an end.

"Ms. Peterson." The older police officer gave her a nod and tapped on his cover before he followed his partner to the car.

"What a night," Renee said softly. Even in her wildest dreams she could never imagine anything like this happening, and she was glad it was over. 'No telling how much damage those two would have done to each other,' she mused.

"Yeah," Harm agreed, never letting the police car out of his sight, while he rubbed his fingers over the cut below his eye. "Hooroo, Bugme," he said wistfully as soon as the police car left the parking lot.

x

_Definition of Hooroo: Australia( humorous ) Same as goodbye - (Early 20th century. Alteration of hurrah)_


	14. Chapter 14

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 14

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

10:03 PM

Harm was quiet as he pensively watched the police car disappear around the corner of his apartment building. Renee glanced back anxiously at him as she made her way to her car. She had been chomping at the bit and decided she couldn't wait any longer. "Okay… do you want to tell me what this is all about? Or should I guess? The atmosphere between the two of you was so damn volatile, Harm, that had I lit a match, we all would have burst into flames."

It had always been obvious to her that Mic and Harm didn't like each other, and to say that they could never get along was definitely the understatement of the year. The only reason they put up a good front and tried to tolerate each other was because of one Sarah MacKenzie. Still, what she just witnessed between the two men was totally unexpected and scary. Heck, the testosterone level was so high that it could have been cut with a knife. She was tempted to run for cover as the two squared off in their battle of wit and control.

Harm had been in full protection mode, and it had nothing to do with her. He was protecting the woman asleep in his bed as he always did. As for Mic… let's just say that the Aussie never had a chance with said woman, knew it, but wanted some gratification, and that was in the form of having it out with the person who had always been his rival - Harm.

Harm shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Renee. "He obviously doesn't know when it's time to quit and give up… but that's no surprise," he added with a smirk. "He always appeared to be a poor loser."

Renee unlocked her car and opened the door so that it was now between her and Harm. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The anger in Harm's voice was clearly evident, which told her she had been right. This was definitely more than a little argument between the two men.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly happened between him and Mac? I was a little surprised, to say the least, when you informed the police officers that you were not pressing any charges as long as he went back to Australia as he had planned - leaving Mac alone. That certainly sounds like trouble in paradise to me," she said.

"That's putting it mildly," Harm mumbled to himself, but she had heard him.

"That means they really split," Renee concluded as she put one and one together and came up with the obvious. 'There won't be a wedding… at least not for them,' she gathered. Harm's words from earlier came back to her – about Mic being out of town and didn't know or care if he knew Mac was with him. Renee knew that Mic's anger was definitely and unequivocally aimed at her boyfriend… make that her ex-boyfriend. But why was Harm so angry at Mic? "What happened?" Renee asked him again, determined to know the whole story.

Harm sighed heavily, placing his hands onto the upper doorframe of Renee's car. "Mac broke up with the slimy bastard and… let's just say that he didn't take it like a gentleman." It was obvious to Renee that Harm was seething as his grip on the car door became so strong, she could actually see his knuckles turning white even in the dimly lit parking lot.

"Wait a minute… are you, in a roundabout way, telling me that he hit her?" Renee questioned totally flabbergasted. Whenever she was in Mic's company, he always appeared to be the perfect gentleman as well as fun to be around. 'Guess my human nature skills could use some work,' she thought to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

She couldn't help but remember the one time they double-dated and the disaster it turned out to be. Mic was all over Mac, talking about their getting married and what type of wedding it would be, while Harm sat there unable to take his eyes of Mac as jealousy and disapproval reared its ugly head. Harm was jealous of Mic and totally disapproved of their marriage while Renee was jealous of Mac because of all the attention Harm was giving her. She had felt like a third wheel that night… seeing as how her boyfriend was more infatuated with his partner than with his own date.

"No. Mac swore that he never hit her. But they did have a fight when she told him that she wanted to call of the wedding and I guess Mic got very angry…."

"I think it is safe to say that you contributed to his anger, seeing how angry he was at you just now," Renee interrupted knowingly.

Harm nodded in the affirmative. "He blamed me for her decision. Mic seems to think that I persuaded her to call off the marriage at their engagement party since I never liked him, and didn't think he was good enough for her."

"Well, what do you think would have given him that idea?" Renee inquired hands on her hips grinning, already knowing the answer. "But really Harm… honestly speaking, is there anyone out there that could ever be good enough in your eyes when it comes to Mac - excluding yourself of course?"

Harm chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you really want me to answer that loaded question, Renee?"

"No," Renee responded, placing her palm on his cheek. "Your actions and the look in your eyes have said it all. I can only hope that someday, I will find someone who feels about me the way you feel about her," Renee concluded wistfully.

Harm placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. "You will Renee… you will."

Renee was touched by his tenderness as she bit on her lower lip, not caring about her perfectly applied lipstick. "You know, Harm, you really can't blame him. Let's face it. You and Mac spent nearly the entire engagement party out on the Admiral's porch. Mic, I and the rest of the guests barely got to see you two."

"No. No, I don't blame him for feeling left out or abandoned at his own engagement party," Harm concurred quietly, looking down as he kicked around a pebble that was on the ground. He knew in his heart he was guilty of trying to make Mac realize that marrying Mic was a mistake.

'Hell.' Harm thought, remembering that night. 'I had asked her in no uncertain terms why she had to run to him so quickly, even though I knew my rejecting her on that damn ferry was the main reason. Mic wanted her, and he let her know it. But I did tell her that she had someone who would always love her…'

"Harm… HARM!!!" Renee called again a little louder.

Harm was startled out of his reverie. "I'm sorry… what was I saying? Oh, yeah… we were talking about Mac and Mic splitting up. Anyway, as much as Mac tried to convince him that she, and only she, was the reason for her decision, he refused to believer her. He had gathered his things, wanting to make a clean break. That was when Mac, knowing Mic, became uncomfortable and felt as though something was wrong and that Mic was up to something."

"And that something had to do with you, I presume," Renee alluded, putting most of the pieces of the puzzle together.

Harm nodded again. "Yeah, and that's when I became involved. He told her it was time to put me in my place. Mac knew exactly what he would do and she physically attempted to stop him."

Renee gave him a knowing smile. "That doesn't surprise me. The way you two protect each other and count on each other – no matter who or what stands between you is incredible and undeniable. That has always been one of the main reasons for my jealousy of her."

Harm responded with a smile of his own. "I just wish she had let him leave without playing the hero," he confessed, feeling guilty that he wasn't there to be Batman to her Robin. "Mic forcefully grabbed her and pushed her out of the way, causing her to lose her balance. Her foot slid under the ottoman, and she fell backwards, hitting her head against the tabletop and landed hard on the corner of the coffee table. She bruised her back pretty good."

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive earlier," Renee confessed. "But, didn't you also say something about her apartment being destroyed by an explosion, and that she had been at the hospital for treatment? I'm really confused here with all that's gone on… how badly was she hurt? Will she be okay?"

"Yeah. She will heal physically and, in time, emotionally with the help of her friends. But I am really worried about what the outcome of the explosion will uncover."

Renee took a minute to digest what had transpired. "I'm assuming she wasn't hurt that badly, seeing that she didn't have to stay in the hospital," Renee said softly. "But somehow I'm getting the feeling that there is more. Am I wrong?"

"She's blind, Renee," Harm explained sadly. Renee could tell how shattered and worried he was about Mac just by the sound of his rattled voice. "They hope it's temporary, but they don't know for sure. It is a wait and see situation right now, and the sad part is that I really don't think the seriousness of her condition or the severity of the situation has set in for her yet."

Renee placed her hand onto Harm's upper arm, squeezing it gently. "She'll be okay, Harm," Renee told him, trying to keep him thinking positively. "But no matter what… I know you will always be there for her. She is one very lucky lady. I only hope she realizes how lucky she is," Renee concluded.

Harm saw the sadness in Renee's eyes once again, causing his guilt to return full force. He smiled wearily, raising his right hand and gently caressing Renee's left cheek. "I'm sorry, so very sorry, Renee. I wish I could…"

Renee placed her hand on Harm's, turning her head a little to place a kiss onto his palm, giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting it go. "I know, Harm," she told him quietly. "Somehow I always knew this would happen one day. It was just a matter of time. Your heart never truly belonged to me… it was always hers… all hers," she continued, looking up at Harm's dark bedroom window and thinking once again about how lucky Mac was to have someone like Harm care so deeply for her.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Harm asked.

"I already have," Renee answered softly, taking Harm's head in her hands, pulling him down to place the sweetest little kiss on his lips. "Be happy, Harmon Rabb Jr. I just hope you have finally realized that the key to that happiness is right up there," she said, pointing to his apartment. Before Harm had a chance to reply or react, she got into her car and closed the door.

Renee started the car and Harm took a step backwards to let her drive past him when she suddenly rolled down the window. "Just promise me one thing, Harm," she called over the roaring sound of the engine.

The parking lot was dark except for the glow being cast from one small lamp that was fastened to the wall of the garage. Renee happened to be in the direct path of the lamps illumination. Harm bent down so that he was able to see into her eyes. "What?" he asked, seeing the glimmer of tears in her eyes - tears that she was determined not to shed until she was totally alone. Tears that she knew he would feel responsible for.

"Tell her how you feel, Harm. Let some good come from this tragedy." With that said, she rolled up the window and drove off before he could respond, letting her tears fall. She loved him deeply, but she had to accept the fact that he wasn't in love with her. Yeah… he probably had loved her to some degree, in his own way, but never the way she wanted him to.

Harm swiftly jumped out of the way when Renee sped off, leaving rubber in her wake as her vehicle left the parking lot. When the sound of the roaring engine could no longer be heard, Harm looked up to the sky, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

He was mentally drained and physically exhausted. All he wanted to do at the moment was to march straight up to his apartment and get into his bed. He wanted so badly to hold Mac safely in his arms while they both slept, but he knew this was not the right time. Too much had happened in the past few hours. Heck, the past few days had been like a roller coaster ride for both of them. She needed to get well and heal first, and then they would talk.

Harm opened his eyes and let them wander to his darkened bedroom window, hoping that inside the security of his apartment, she was peacefully asleep and not fighting against the pain from her injuries or the demons in her dreams.

He absent-mindedly ran his hand over his weary face and winced when his fingers came in contact with the cut under his already swollen, blackened eye. "Bloody son of a bitch," he mumbled to himself, making his way to the entrance of his apartment building. He was curious as to whether Mac would be wondering about Mic and his whereabouts.

'I guess I'll find out soon enough,' he mused before the heavy building door slammed shut behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Hi everyone. I'm glad to see that you're not tired of this story yet.LOL

I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the wonderful feedback you sent me so far.

Also, should I not get another chance, I want to take this opportunity to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy the holidays with your family and friends. Oh, and should you be one of the lucky ones who actually do get snow, please enjoy the white stuff for me. **sigh** Here I sit patiently waiting for snow, but noooo… no snow at all for me.(Guess you have to live in Greece these days to get some of those wonderful white flakes. LOL)

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 15 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

10:20 PM

Harm quietly opened his apartment door and stepped inside, trying his best not to wake his grandmother or Mac. Since both the bedroom and the living room had been pitch dark when he'd looked up at the windows just a few minutes ago, he was sure they were both fast asleep and out for the night. At that thought, Harm sighed in relief and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, careful to avoid his already swollen eye.

Sleep. 'That word sounds so damn good right now,' he thought wearily. He was more than ready to follow Mac and his grandmother to slumber land. It had been a very long day. But first, he needed to take care of his throbbing head and badly bruised eye before it swelled shut. Aspirin and ice were next on the agenda.

Harm glanced towards his bedroom and jumped when he saw his grandmother sitting on a chair in the dark at the entrance of his bedroom. The room was eerily illuminated by one of the street lamps and it appeared as though she was only wearing her cotton nightgown and…

"What the hell?" Harm muttered to himself. He narrowed his eyebrows, peering more deeply into the darkened room. 'Is that… it can't be… can it? Is that zany woman really holding my baseball bat in her hands?' Just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating after the blow to the head from Mic, he turned on the small table lamp next to the apartment door so that he could have a better look.

The lamp offered a little more light so that he could take a good look at his grandmother. 'Oh boy,' Harm thought as his grandmother was indeed sitting guard outside the bedroom, clad in her cotton nightgown, a determined stare on her face, and yes his baseball bat firmly positioned on her shoulder.

His eyes grew wide at the bewildering scene. 'Ha…, definitely gives a new connotation to the word batwoman,' he mused grinning. "Ummm…Grams?"

"Yeah?" she replied stoically.

"What's wrong? I'm almost afraid to ask, but why are you sitting there like that?" Harm asked chuckling, motioning to the bat in her hand. "You look like Xena on a mission."

His grandmother looked first at the bedroom entrance and then glared at Harm. The word 'duh' was foremost on her mind, but she refrained from letting it out of her mouth.

"Funny you should ask," she ventured. "I'm trying to prevent the Marine in there from going AWOL," she said, pointing her head at the bedroom entrance. "Actually, I think I'm preventing her from going MIA!" she added with a chuckle. "You know that I know only too well how stubborn you Navy people can be. Between your grandfather and your father, I have firsthand experience," Grandma Sarah reflected briefly before smirking. She then gently shook the bat at her grandson without looking at him. "I can also say the same for you… of course."

"Of course," Harm replied, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"But damn, those Marines are tough… maybe even worse," Grandma Sarah concluded, shaking her head. "At least as far as that one in there is concerned," she added, pointing the bat at the bedroom entrance.

Harm shook his head snorting, holding back a full-fledged belly laugh. 'That's my Marine,' he thought, still marveling at her toughness as he removed his sneakers. He then made his way to the kitchen in search of something for his swollen eye and throbbing head. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bag of frozen peas and applied it to affected areas; then he made his way over to the cupboard in search of aspirin. He was still thinking about Mac and how his grandmother had to stop her from doing anything stupid as he made his way back into the living room. "How come nothing you just said surprises me?"

Grandma Sarah had a gleam in her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because you know her so well, Harmon," she stated matter-of-factly. And for the first time since Harm had left the apartment, she let her guard down and allowed her eyes to leave the entrance of Harm's bedroom. She looked at her grandson and attempted to relax. "You know, dear, you two are like two peas in a pod when it comes to your behavior. You're both troublemakers to no end and don't know when to give up. Nor do you understand that no means just that – no!"

Harm couldn't help but chuckle at his grandmother's words, remembering how often he would get into trouble while visiting her at the farm. "Well then, I guess I left her in good hands," Harm responded coyly, turning around for the first time - giving his grandmother a good look at his battered and bruised face as he removed the bag of frozen peas.

"Ouch," was her immediate response. "Oh… wow, you got some pretty nice color going on there," she joked, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off of his forehead.

The fact that she was unfazed by his black eye told Harm that she already knew about his confrontation with Mic. Harm raised his unaffected eyebrow and shot her a glance over the bag of peas he still held to his face. "Let me guess. You were the elderly woman who phoned the police, weren't you?"

"Yes, guilty as charged," she answered softly with a worried frown.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Harm asked, getting a smile from his grandmother in response.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Harmon, don't be silly. You were never in trouble," she immediately replied. "You could have dropped him on his butt in a matter of seconds. It was obvious that the guy was looking for trouble the minute I saw him approaching you and Renee. The police got here so quick after my phone call… they must have been in the neighborhood." She then pointed the bat she was still holding at Harm's face. "I'm afraid not soon enough, though."

Harm narrowed his eyes in surprise. "Grams, you never cease to amaze me. I can't believe you were spying on us," he replied jokingly. "Shame on you! That is so not like you. You're a bad girl," he finished, shaking his finger at her as he spoke.

Grandma Sarah snorted and gave her grandson a huge grin. "That Marine of yours made it an order. She insisted I find out what was going on out there. Let me tell you, she is one feisty woman, that Sarah MacKenzie," she told him sternly. "Seriously, Harm, Sarah was really worried about you and what was going on with Renee. She was afraid her being here had caused irreparable damage between the two of you."

"There was no need for her to worry," Harm replied, opening the fridge to put away the bag of frozen peas, hoping that there would be no additional swelling.

"Well then, you will have to tell her that, because quite frankly, she never believed me. I had all I could do to hold her back so that she wouldn't kill herself following you out the bloody door. I finally had to resort to threatening her with violence." She snickered.

"Now I understand why you were holding on to that bat for dear life." Harm laughed. "You weren't trying to keep anyone out… you were trying to keep the Marine in."

"Yup. You got it," Grams responded, laughing out loud.

Harm returned to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Did she know Mic showed up and joined Renee and I down there?" he inquired.

"So that WAS her ex-fiancé," Grandma Sarah concluded with a sigh. "I wasn't sure. I just assumed it was him - and… no she doesn't know he was out there. The last thing she needs right now was to be even more upset. Can you imagine what she would have been like if she knew he was down there as well? I guess, though tragic, it's a good thing that she has bandages over her eyes. I made the call to the police from here while she was in the bedroom. I kept my voice low when I spoke to the officer."

"What did you end up telling her? I know how persistent Mac can be."

"As little as possible. I told her that you and Renee were outside talking and that everything appeared to be under control and going well. You both were acting like civilized adults, and there was nothing to worry about. She wasn't easily convinced, but when she didn't hear any noise out there she finally acquiesced and believed me when I said that World War Three was not happening. That was when she became agreeable and let me help her adorable, exhausted self back to bed where she belonged."

Harm turned quickly from his spot at the kitchen sink. "What? She was out of bed… again?"

Grandma Sarah chuckled and walked towards her grandson. She held up the baseball bat, shaking it in front of his face. "What… did you think I was playing baseball in here or carrying it around just for the fun of it? Boy, your Marine is a hot-headed one, I'll give her that. She was about to march her half-naked, barefoot self down to the street without my help," she said, grinning from ear to ear before getting serious again. "I may be an old fool, but if you ask me, I would say she loves you… and not the way you love a friend."

Harm had been listening intently to his grandmother. Although, he did get side tracked on the half-naked, barefoot part of her comment - that was when he immediately conjured up images of a very pregnant, barefoot Sarah MacKenzie. He shook his head to clear the image, wondering where and what made that thought come to his mind.

"Grams, please," Harm croaked, turning his back to her again as he put his half-empty glass into the kitchen sink. 'If she only knew what I was thinking,' he mused. 'No doubt she would hit me with that bat for sure.'

Grandma Sarah placed the baseball bat onto the kitchen counter and placed her hand soothingly on his back. "Harm, don't worry. I would never meddle into whatever is going on between the two of you. Just know one very important thing. That girl up there would give up anything and everything for you and your happiness – even if it meant giving up her own happiness in the process. You didn't see what she was like when she was determined to go out there to explain everything to Renee. She kept repeating that it wasn't fair for you to be hurt or in pain because of her, and that all she wanted was for you to be happy. I'll tell you Harmon… it near broke my heart to see her like that."

Harm inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a second. "She actually said all that?" he asked in a whisper, keeping his back towards her. He was too emotionally distraught to face his grandmother. He didn't want her to see his unshed tears while his hands firmly griped the counter.

"Oh, she said a lot of things, but she really didn't have to say anything, Harm. Haven't I always told you that actions speak louder than words? Her reaction painted the perfect picture as to her feelings. I'll admit she tried very hard to hide them from you in front of me… just as you are hiding yours for her, I might add. But I didn't just fall of the pumpkin cart. This old girl has been around long enough to know when someone is in love," she finished with an acknowledging smile.

Before Harm had a chance to react, Grandma Sarah raised on her tiptoes to give her grandson a quick peck on his cheek. "You know I'm a die-hard romantic. You've certainly seen me watch my fair share of love stories and read enough romantic novels, that's for sure. That is why I can say without hesitation that you and Sarah certainly have the kind of chemistry that emits unbelievable sparks, obvious to everyone except for the two of you. Harm, you and Sarah are not fiction… you are a true story. What you have is real, very real. All you have to do is reach for it and hold on for dear life. Not many people share what you two do, believe me. I was lucky enough to have had your grandfather… God rest his soul. We pretty much had what you and Sarah do, and I would not have traded my life with him for anything." She was now misty eyed as she continued her point. "Promise me one thing… fight for your happiness, your happiness with her." She sighed, pointing at the entrance of his bedroom before she spun around, turned off the light and made her way to the inflatable bed. "Good night, Harmon. Sleep well."

"Good night, Grams," Harm whispered back, deeply lost in his thoughts.

Harm stood there motionless for several minutes, letting the silence and darkness of the apartment cocoon him. His grandmother's words were penetrating his mind, his heart and his soul. Were he and Mac finally on the same page? Could they really be the 'us' he had dreamed about for so long now? He couldn't even remember when he hadn't thought or dreamed about them being a whole. It was them… together as a typical family with two point five kids, a house on the outskirts of Washington surrounded by a white picket fence, a dog in the yard and a big old oak tree in front of the house providing shade.

He had often wondered, what held him back, preventing him from taking that final step to realizing his dream. Was it insecurity? Would Mac have the same feelings? Would his dream be her dream? Or was it fear? Fear that, should it not work, he would lose her friendship. The way things were now, he knew they would always be friends. But, should they become lovers, could they go back to just being friends if their 'us' wouldn't work out? He treasured their friendship to the point where he would not jeopardize it for anything. He could not survive without having her in his life in some capacity, and he feared if they became intimate, they could never go back to being just friends.

The plain and simple answers to all his questions were not forthcoming. So he surrendered for the time being. What he did know was that his grandmother was right again. 'Like always,' he thought, chuckling to himself. So what was he going to do about it?

There were no significant others in their way. Both Renee and Mic were gone. But still, this was not the time. 'Time,' he thought. That was what they needed more of. Their friendship had been on a rocky road the past few months, and now was the time to rebuild it and get it back on solid ground. And she needed to heal, both physically and emotionally.

The immediate future would be difficult for Mac. Thanks to the explosion she nearly lost everything. She no longer had someplace to call home, no clothes to put on her back – other than what she had worn today. Her beloved Jingo was still unaccounted for, and on top of all that, she had bandages on her eyes as a result of the mishap – damage that could be permanent. But he swore that he would make her realize that she would not loose him – she would never loose him. He would help her in any and every way possible to rebuild her life. Hopefully then they would be able to build a relationship.

Harm rubbed the back of his neck as he walked away from the kitchen counter. He snuck his way slowly to the bedroom, smiling when he saw Mac lying on her side, facing his side of the bed while hugging his pillow. He wondered if the position she was in was her usual one or if she intentionally chose to face him while she slept. Moonlight filtered through the blinds, casting a soft glow over Mac's sleeping form. His heart melted as he watched her cuddled up in his bed; a little smile adorned her face and she looked like an angel. What he wouldn't give to have her there every night when he went to sleep and have her still there when he woke every morning.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the night. After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom and stripped down to his boxer shorts. Harm gently climbed into bed beside Mac, trying his best not to wake her in the process. He turned on his side, facing her and smiled as he watched her sleep. Even with all the bandages, she was beautiful.

In sleep, she was not the tough, kick ass Marine everyone was used to seeing. The protective walls she spent years erecting around her were non-existent. Her body twitched from time to time as if she was near waking, but the steady rise and fall of her chest told him that she was sound asleep. He gently brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over her forehead before he nimbly let his fingertips slowly run over her rosy cheek, getting a little sigh in response. "You are my happiness, Sarah," he whispered into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers for a moment. "Goodnight, Sarah," he said in a sigh, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead before relaxing to let sleep overcome him.

x

Sunday

May 13, 2001

Harm's Apartment Building

North of Union Station

2:46 AM

Smoke! There was smoke everywhere. He couldn't see or breathe. He quickly fell to his knees, gasping for air as the acrid smoke stung his eyes. He frantically searched for Mac amongst the soot and cinders, but he just couldn't find her.

He was becoming frenzied. Where was she, damn it? She should be right here – next to him. Just a mere second ago he'd seen her lying there, so she should still be in this vicinity. But he simply couldn't find her no matter how hard he tried. It was as if the ground opened up and swallowed her.

"MAC!" Harm shouted, getting no answer. The only noise he heard was the crackling and hissing of the blazing fire.

He was totally panic stricken and attempted to take a deep breath in order to calm himself, only to come up wheezing and coughing. His lungs felt as though they were ready to burst. He was becoming dizzy, but he needed to stay conscious. He had to find her. "Keep it together, Rabb. You have to stay awake!" Harm ordered himself. "You have to find her and get her out of here." He didn't have to remind himself of that because there was no way in hell he would ever leave her behind.

"Hold on, Mac. I'll find you," he murmured hoarsely. "I promise I'll find you."

"Or die trying."

Harm could hear Mac's soft voice clearly, whispering those words to him just like she had in Russia when they were searching for his father. His head snapped up and he smiled when he saw her standing right in front of him with a worried expression on her face. She appeared to be unharmed and as beautiful as ever. 'Thank God,' he thought.

"Or die trying," Harm repeated, coughing as he reached out for her, grabbing nothing but air.

"NO!" Harm screamed as she slowly and steadily vanished behind the wall of flames and smoke that surrounded him. He looked around desperately, but she had disappeared.

'I must be hallucinating,' he thought to himself.

"MAC!" he cried, totally frustrated as the tears streamed down his dirty face. This can't be happening. 'Where the hell is she?'

Harm stayed low while creeping on his knees, waving his arms in front of him as he searched. It was becoming more and more difficult to see and breath as the smoke became more intense. 'This is a living hell,' he thought to himself as another fit of coughing overcame him. Suddenly the flames where licking at his shirt. Quickly he crawled away, ridding himself of his shirt before damage was done to his skin.

"MAC!" he tried yet again – still no response. That's when his right hand came in contact with something on the floor. "Oh my God, Mac," Harm croaked as he took her lifeless body into his arms.

"Mac, honey, please say something," he begged, frantically trying to find her pulse. "Sarah," he now yelled as loud as his vocal cords would let him. "Wake up. Come on! You have to wake up. Please," he cried into her chest.

Nothing.

"Damn it, Mac!"

When Harm couldn't find a pulse, he slapped her face three times, trying to get her to respond. "Come on, damn it! Fight, Marine!" he ordered, but still nothing happened. "You have to fight!" he continued to cradle her lifeless body against his bare chest, using his own body to shield her from the onslaught of flames.

He shook her and slapped her face again, but she was still not responding. His hand went to her neck to check her pulse there. All the while thinking, 'there simply had to be one.'

Still nothing.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harm screamed horrified before everything turned black.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Someone (I won't mention any names) told me I had better post another part before Christmas Eve, otherwise Santa may not come because he won't know where to find the evil one's chimney LOL. Because I don't like the sound of that, I figured I better do as I'm told. LOL So, here ya go, everyone, part 16 as demanded. Oh, and please do me a favor... put in a good word for me when you see Santa. I don't want him passing over my chimney without stopping. Happy Holidays everyone! Love, Michi

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 16

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

"NOOOOOOOO!"

His scream was so gut wrenching it jerked him out of his disturbed slumber. He quickly bolted upright, wearily rubbing his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer, while beads of sweat trickled down his neck and over his bare back. He inhaled deeply, attempting to get himself back under control even though he was totally disoriented and physically drained.

He peered around the darkened room scantily illuminated by the glow from the moon, looking for something familiar. Once he was able to identify his naval uniform hung over the closet door, he was able to relax a little, realizing that he was in his apartment – in his bed with his legs completely entangled in the blanket. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him he had only been asleep for three hours.

Harm ran his hand over his forehead, shaking his head. It was just a dream, a horrible nightmare, yet it seemed so real… a little too real for his liking. He could still smell the smoke, taste the ashes, feel the scorching heat of the raging flames, and hear the crackling of the blazing fire that had engulfed him. 'Oh God, Mac,' he thought, shivering violently as all the vivid pictures of his dream once again assaulted him.

"You okay?" Mac asked softly. The sound of her voice jolted Harm out of his reverie and he quickly snapped his head around to meet the voice.

Suddenly he became aware of Mac sitting right beside him, slowly letting her unhurt hand run gently over his back in a soothing manner. Harm sighed in relief as he finally started to gain control over his panicked emotions. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry," he stated shakily. Mac knew from his tone that he was still upset. "Go back to sleep, Mac. It's still early and you need all the rest you can get. Seriously, there is no need for both of us to be awake."

Harm felt bad after uttering his last words. They had come out louder and little harsher than he intended them to be. He just didn't want her losing sleep and even more than that, he didn't want her worrying about him. She already had enough on her plate.

"I'm sorry, Mac, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you," he said, rubbing his hands over his face and around his neck.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me, Harm. I'm not the one who just had a nightmare. I tried to wake you. I shook you, but you just wouldn't wake up. Do you want to talk about it? You were calling my name. I think that actually is what woke me up," Mac explained softly while she continued to rub her hand over his back.

Mac could tell that her ministrations were slowly but surely calming him down. 'Thank God,' she thought, feeling a little more at ease as he started to relax. He had frightened her terribly with his loud screaming and thrashing around. It was obvious that his grandmother was a sound sleeper, seeing as how the screaming never woke her up. 'Well at least _she_ can get some sleep without worrying about him,' Mac thought.

Harm took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, attempting to calm his nerves and get himself under control for Mac's sake. He really didn't want her to worry. In most cases, as soon as Mac's fingertips touched his heated skin he would have surrendered. However, in this case the effort was futile. The sights, sounds, and smells of his dream had been too real. "I… I saw the building explode and you… you were thrown through the air like a rag doll," Harm whispered tentatively.

The sound of his voice was upsetting to Mac and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had been badly shaken and remained terribly disturbed. Without interrupting him, she untangled herself from the blanket they shared and instinctively moved behind him on the bed. She placed her legs on either side of him, so that Harm was now sitting in between them.

In this position, she could embrace him from behind, coaxing him to lie back against her so that his head was below her chin resting on her breasts. He sighed, letting himself go willingly into her warm arms, absorbing the strength she radiated.

Mac placed her plastered hand gently on Harm's chest and then placed the other one carefully on top of it, pulling him closer to her. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she was there with him… for him. He could let it all go… let it all out. If he fell apart, she would be there to catch him.

Mac moved her head so that it was now pillowed against the side of his head, her mouth resting against his right shoulder, which she kissed softly. He placed his hand on top of hers, letting his fingers caress the back of her hand. "I thought I knew where you had landed," he continued quietly. "I would have put my money on it… but when I got to that spot, I couldn't find you… you weren't there. I was on my knees, crawling around looking for you and screaming your name, but all I found was an inferno of smoke, soot, debris, and flames."

"Oh, Harm," Mac sighed, wrapping her arms even tighter around him, bringing him so close she could hardly breathe from his weight against her chest. Her nose pressed firmly against his earlobe. "It was just a bad dream," she cooed into his ear.

"I had to find you, Mac. I wouldn't give up until I got us both out of there," Harm continued, his voice becoming barely a whisper. "The flames… they were getting closer and closer. Time was running out for me. I… I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see anything – all the smoke… it surrounded me." Harm's voice broke as a tear fell from his eye, streaking down his cheek. 'Get a grip,' he ordered himself as he angrily swiped at the tear quickly.

"It's okay, Harm," Mac told him softly, hearing the anguish in his voice. "Everything is okay. It was just a terrible nightmare. I'm here… you're here… and we are both fine."

Mac wanted nothing more than to tear off her bandages and look into his beautiful eyes, but she feared that if she took the bandages off and still couldn't see, she would upset him all the more.

"I lost you, Mac," he whispered, not hearing a single word she'd just said. "When I finally found you, it was too late. You were dead. I lost you, Mac. I lost you," Harm repeated over and over. "I lost you."

"No, Harm." Mac intensified her embrace. Her breath was warm on his neck as she whispered into his ear. "No. I told you that you would never lose me! Remember. No matter what, you will never lose me."

Harm nodded his head, remembering her every word that night and so much more.

Mac broke her embrace enough to move a bit backwards. She blindly reached behind her with her unhurt arm to take one of the pillows she had used earlier. She placed it right beside her and then slowly lay down on her back, taking Harm with her still cradling him in her arms.

"Mac, no! Please… I'll hurt you," he protested, trying to release himself from her embrace, knowing that his weight would create even more pain to her back. However, he was too tired to earnestly resist and followed her down willingly.

He gently pillowed his head on her chest, right above her heart. At the moment, he needed her close - like a thirsty man needs water. He wanted to confirm the fact that she was indeed alive and not in danger of being burned to death. Her nearness and the steady rhythm of her heart beneath his head soothed him, allowing him to let go of the fear that his weight might hurt her. He sighed contentedly and totally relaxed in her comforting embrace.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" he asked again.

"I told you I'm fine, Harm. You don't have to worry about me," she softly replied. "Just try to get some sleep," she told him quietly, placing a kiss onto his head. "If you get to heavy, I'll let you know. Okay?"

"'kay," Harm murmured and it was obvious to Mac that he was already half asleep. She smiled when he snuggled closer to her. Slowly he maneuvered his leg so that it was now in between hers and he moved his head so that it was resting on her shoulder. His face was buried in her neck where he inhaled her sweet, unmistakable scent as he nuzzled her ear with his nose. "You smell beautiful, Sarah," he whispered against her skin.

Mac was surprised at his words and wondered if he was awake enough to know exactly what he was doing and saying. Harm's warm breath on her neck was tickling her, and her entire body quivered in response. Whether or not Harm had fallen asleep was moot because he was now wide-awake and in protective mode.

He immediately moved up and propped himself on one elbow so that he could look down at her. "Are you cold?" Harm asked worriedly, quickly turning to get the blanket from the end of the bed.

"No," Mac said, shaking her head. She had to admit, if only to herself, that she immediately felt chilled when he left her arms. She craved to have the warmth of his body beside her again.

Harm pulled the covers up over them and then snuggled back into Mac's waiting arms. His nose again found that wonderful spot on her neck where he could inhale her sweetness. "Mac?" he murmured against the sensitive skin below her ear.

"Hmmmm," she replied distractedly. Her senses were in over-drive as her nose was buried deep in his hair, enjoying the scent of his shampoo while her hands were deriving pleasure being on his magnificent body. Mac felt like she was in heaven and all her dreams had come true. Being this close to him was… well words couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like. 'At last!' she thought. Their friendship was on the right track - heading in the same direction. 'I missed you, Harm,' Mac declared to herself. "God, how I missed you," she said so softly that he couldn't hear her words.

She finally had the strength to admit to herself that she had missed him terribly.

She missed their dynamic working relationship - the times they would spend together, working on cases and sharing a pizza. She missed being able to knock on his door and have him happy to see her and invite her in. She missed their playful bantering both in and out of work. She missed the way he would casually put his arm around the back of the couch and slowly let it drift down until it was loosely touching her shoulder while they were watching a movie, letting her know it was okay for her to rest her head on his shoulder. She missed the way he looked when he chewed on the edge of a coffee stirrer when he was deep in thought. She missed the way he would always get a cup of coffee for her when he got one for himself. She missed the male scent he exuded that was uniquely him. She just plain missed… him.

She now knew why all her prior relationships failed. Subconsciously she would compare all her boyfriends to Harm, but none of them could even come close. Mac shook her head lightly. She couldn't believe that all these thoughts and emotions were running rampant in her head right now. These feelings scared the hell out of her, especially since she had no right to feel this way.

She remembered what she had told him on the Admiral's porch the night of her engagement party – right after she had gone weak in the knees from sharing the most passionate kiss of her entire life. She told him that they were getting too good at saying goodbye. It had made her sad because she knew that was exactly what it was… goodbye. Goodbye to a future that they would never share; goodbye to the children that they would never have; goodbye to a life time of love, sharing and growing old together. Mac chuckled as she thought how she really believed that she could walk away… away from the one and only person who ever really mattered to her; the one and only person who ever really cared about her; the one and only person who would ever have her heart; the one and only person who could make her happy.

It wasn't until later that evening when she was alone with Mic that she realized how much she had lied to herself, to Mic, to Harm and to all their friends - and just how much she had just given up.

When they had stood there listening to the Admiral's speech and the backs of their hands had lightly touched, it was as a bolt of lightning had ripped through her body that curled her toes. She had to remind herself to breath. It was so unlike the reaction she had gotten from Mic's touch, which was a shiver of revulsion. She knew that very night, when she couldn't respond to his kisses, that a life with him would never work. The reality was that Mic had always been a substitute for the person she really wanted.

Regardless, she had no right to feel this way. Harm had a girlfriend… a girlfriend who just caught them in a compromising position in his bed. 'What the hell am I doing?' she mused.

He rubbed his forehead against hers and then unconsciously ran his hands up and down her arm. His warm, sensuous touch banished all her lucid thoughts. All she cared about was this moment, the here and now with him - and God help her… she was going to take advantage and live in this one wonderful moment.

She was scared. She was totally dependent on him right now. Her life, her very existence, was in his hands and it petrified her. She hated not being in charge - being so totally out of control. She didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. Their friendship was too important to her and she did not want to mess it up. She knew she wanted more than just friendship from Harm, but that was not possible and she would just have to accept it.

He still hadn't said a word about Renee and what had transpired between them. She definitely wanted to know, but was afraid to ask. The last thing she wanted to hear right now was that they had talked, and everything was okay between them. She didn't want to hear that Renee understood why Mac was there, and she would return soon in all her overdone, bleach blonde hair, overly made up face and bright red fake fingernails glory and want to play nursemaid. 'Oh no… I don't think so.' She fumed.

Mac's head was throbbing from the pain caused by the explosion and spinning from all the mixed signals Harm was sending her way. When she touched him and held him in her arms, he had responded to her touch… HER touch. And oh… how he touched her. 'Or was he just being a man?' she queried. At the moment, she was terribly sore, extremely tired, and definitely not thinking straight.

"Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you instead of you taking care of me?" he asked chuckling, bringing Mac out of her errant thoughts. "At least I think that was my original plan."

Mac laughed, letting her hand gently run through his hair. Harm responded with a soft sigh. "We're taking care of each other," Mac said softly as her hand wandered down to his cheek, caressing it gently. "That's what…," she stopped not only her words, but also her ministrations.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy New Year, everyone!!!! Here's to an awesome 2008!

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this new part, but I promise I didn't do it on purpose.I may be evil here and there, but not that evil! In reality I'm a really nice girl (Okay... whoever wants to dispute this can contact me off-list LOL). Truth is, I got this stupid Norovirus and have been in bed since Christmas Day... unless I needed to go you know where LOL. My grandparents, since they love me so much, decided to share the pain and got sick as well. But that is all behind us now. It's a new year, which will be a great one! It even snowed today! Woohooo!!!! Who cares that it was only about twenty flakes... it's still snow LOL.

Well, I hope you all had a great start into this 2008 and I wish you all a wonderful year!

Love, Michi

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 17 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Harm knew he had been found out by Mac's reaction. 'Dammit.' He scolded himself for letting it happen. He should have been more careful, kept a little more distance, or stopped her hand from wandering so much… too late now. He had been unsuccessful at choking back the flinch when she traced the cut under his eye.

"…what friends do," Mac finished her sentence, quickly moving away from Harm to sit up on her knees. Her sudden movement sent a sharp jolt of pain through her entire body and head, causing her to hiss and then groan out loud.

Harm immediately sat up to turn on his nightstand lamp so he could take a closer look at her. She was awfully pale and her teeth were clenched, indicating how much the movement had hurt her. "You okay?" he asked, concerned as he placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Do you need something for the pain? I knew I should not have given in to you. I should have stayed away from you. The last thing you needed right now was to have my heavy body on top of yours. Let me go get you some Ibuprofen."

Harm knew he was babbling, but he couldn't stop himself. He was mad and blamed himself for her being in more pain right now - and he wasn't just thinking about her physical pain. It was the emotional pain from discovering the cut under his eye as well. She was so upset about it that she had forgotten all about herself. How could he forgive himself for this?

He was jumping off the bed to get her Ibuprofen, when Mac reached out with her unhurt arm to hold him back. Since she couldn't see him, she had to guess where he was in proximity to her. So she reached and grabbed onto the first thing her hand came into contact with – in this case it was his boxer briefs.

"Woah!" Harm yelped, as his boxers were being pulled halfway down on his butt. Mac, upon realizing what she had grabbed, let go quickly and caused the waistband to noisily slap against his bare bottom.

"Oops," Mac giggled loudly. "Damn, how I wish I could see right now. I bet the view of that cute six of yours was magnificent." She barely finished talking before she started to laugh hysterically, holding on to her side. "Phew… I… I need to catch my breath," she squealed before inhaling deeply to calm herself. Once she had regained control, she was able to continue talking. "I really don't need anything for the pain, Harm. What I do need is for you to tell me exactly how you got that cut under your eye. What the hell happened out there?" Mac wanted to know.

"Nothing," Harm quickly answered and looked away. Even though Mac's eyes were bandaged, Harm could feel the glare she threw at him.

"Nothing my ass, Harmon Rabb," Mac answered sternly. "I may not be able to see a damn thing, but I know what my fingers just felt."

Harm was surprised by Mac's outburst, and when he looked into her face, he could see the anger in her expression. "Mac…," he tried to calm her down, but the lawyer in her was on a mission and he had a feeling he knew where and to whom it would lead.

Mac flailed her arm in the air. "Don't Mac me. Let's play this out shall we. If you got the injury from the explosion at my apartment, I'm sure I would have known about it by now. So we can throw that scenario out. You are not the clumsy type, so I don't think it had anything to do with the common 'I walked into a door explanation'," she snorted, putting an end to her summation.

"No," Harm quietly replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh… uh… thought so," Mac murmured more to herself than to him. "I have no idea what transpired between you and Renee while you were outside, but even though she was extremely angry, I sincerely doubt she would go that far," Mac concluded.

Harm sighed in resignation, knowing that she had definitely figured it out. "No, she didn't hit me, even though I deserved it," he confessed.

"So, I guess my next question is… did you go to him… or did he come to you?" Mac asked, knowing damn well that her ex-fiancé was the one responsible for Harm's injury. Mac jumped right back in before Harm was even able to open his mouth. "I know you were beyond angry when you discovered the bruise on my back in the hospital and that Mic was responsible for it. But I know you, Harm, and you are definitely not the type to throw the first punch or any punch for that matter."

Harm laughed at her words and was pleased that she had so much confidence in him.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked, not understanding his reaction.

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, Mac. Believe it or not, that was exactly what I wanted to do when I saw him in the hospital parking lot."

"Woah, what are you saying… the hospital parking lot? You mean he was there?" Mac was bewildered and totally surprised by Harm's confession. She would have sworn that Mic had already left the country by then. Harm's black eye was proof that he was still here, but she would not have expected him to be at the hospital. She suddenly froze fearfully. "Please don't tell me you two duked it out at the hospital. Harm, the hospital is a military base!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, I know, Harriet said the same thing," Harm said chuckling. "I swear, Mac, if the Roberts hadn't been there, I would not have given a damn and decked him."

"So you two didn't?" Mac asked in a whisper, fearing the worst.

"No, Mac. Harriet and Bud stepped between us, preventing me from nailing him."

"Oh, Harm, thank God," Mac breathed, becoming very emotional. He could sense how guilty she felt about his encounter with her ex-fiancé.

Even with the bandages over her eyes, a single teardrop slowly made its way down her cheek and upon seeing it, Harm scooted closer to her, gently wiping it away with his thumb just the way he had done so many times in the past. "Hey… hey, Marine. Everything is okay, really," he told her, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "But there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Harm inhaled deeply. "I'm really sorry, Mac, but when I saw him there, I totally lost it. I could see your bruise in my mind, and all I wanted to do was beat the living hell out of him and… I… Mac, Harriet and Bud know about your fight with Mic and that you two are no longer engaged."

Mac sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "It's okay, Harm. Sooner or later they would have found out anyway."

"Yeah, probably," Harm agreed. Then he started to laugh. "You should have seen Harriet. After stopping me from putting his lights out, she waited until Bud and I were otherwise occupied and then stepped on his foot. I must admit, those high heel shoes you girls insist on wearing are lethal weapons. I've never seen a dancing kangaroo before."

"Ouch," Mac replied, chuckling as well at Harm's choice of words before she got serious again. "Harm, he… he didn't…"

"No, Mac. He didn't do anything to her," Harm immediately clarified and wondered deep down if her assumption meant that the bruise she got from her ex-fiancé a few nights ago wasn't the first one. "When he realized the Admiral was there and had seen and heard everything, he considered addressing her behavior. But before he even opened his mouth the Admiral let Mic know in no uncertain terms that he knew the reason for Harriet's reaction."

Mac took a deep breath. "So the Admiral knows now, too," she concluded sadly.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Mac."

"No, it's okay, Harm. Really," she said, nipping on her lower lip. "So… if you didn't get the bruise then, when did it happen?"

Harm took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "He was here, Mac."

Mac was shocked. "When?" she breathed, fear gripping her hard. Had he been here in this apartment while she was sleeping off the effect of the drugs? Was her being here, in Harm's bedroom - in Harm's bed - the reason for his losing it and stirring up the fight? Was it her fault? 'What a stupid question,' she chided herself. 'Of course it's my fault.' The fact that she was unable to see was troubling enough, but not being able to see how badly Harm was injured was killing her.

"Earlier… when Renee and I talked outside on the parking lot. He was drunk and obviously provoking a fight."

"How bad was it?"

"Don't worry, Mac."

"How bad, Harm?" Mac asked again and Harm could hear the fear resonating in her voice.

"There's no need to worry, okay? We didn't fight. I told him that I wouldn't go there. I allowed him this one punch before I overpowered him. Since he was drunk, it wasn't a big deal." He didn't dare tell her that his eye was totally black and blue and had been half shut until he applied the bag of peas to reduce the swelling.

"Thank God," Mac said, feeling relieved. "Where is he now?"

Harm sighed, knowing that he couldn't hold back any information from her. "He's in protective custody for the night and will leave the states by tomorrow. Grams obviously saw him approaching Renee and I and got the feeling that he could mean trouble. That's why she called the police."

Mac nodded her head unable to find any words.

"I'm really sorry, Mac," Harm whispered, once again drying the tears that escaped under her bandages.

"No, Harm," she croaked. "It's me who's sorry. It should never have come to this and it is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry you got into this whole mess. I had no right to drag you into it."

"I'm not sorry and you had every right, Mac," Harm answered softly, taking her head into his palms and rubbing his thumbs gently over her cheeks. "I just wish I could take away your pain. Mac, this wasn't your fault, okay? He's a mad man and not worth the dirt off your shoes."

Mac sniffed and nodded her head.

Harm closed his eyes, dreading the next question he was about to ask. He had to know the truth. "Mac? Did he ever…," he started to ask, but was immediately cut off by Mac's hand to his mouth. She had found his mouth easily because he was so close she could feel his breath on her face when he spoke.

"No, he never hit or hurt me before. I'm being totally honest with you, Harm," she explained eagerly, knowing how much knowing the truth meant to him. Mac then placed her right hand on top of his and turned her head a little so that her lips were in contact with the palm of his hand. "Honestly."

Harm sighed wearily as relief flowed through his entire body, giving her a peck on her forehead. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Mac," he whispered against her soft, warm skin. "Now what do you say to us trying to get some more sleep? It has been an extremely long day for both of us and we are totally exhausted. Some decent sleep will do us wonders and by tomorrow things will look differently, okay?"

"Promise?"

Harm chuckled. "I promise."

"'kay," Mac murmured tiredly, but Harm wasn't quite convinced that she was just tired. He wondered if there wasn't more behind her suddenly pensive mood.

Carefully, he helped her lie down on her side. As much as he craved to be in her arms or even better still to hold her in his, he knew she was very sore and it wasn't a good idea. Harm's heart fell when Mac decided to lay with her back facing him, but he didn't question it.

After placing several pillows behind her back for support, he laid down with a sigh. "Good night, Mac," he whispered into the silent room, deciding to roll onto his side as well so that he could look at her.

"Good night, Harm. Sweet dreams," she murmured and Harm knew she was almost asleep again.

Though her back was to him, she took her good arm out from under the blanket and reached behind her in search of Harm. When he saw her reach over, he entwined his fingers with hers. They didn't say a word… they didn't have to.

He felt relieved. He finally allowed his own body to shut down and it only took a few seconds for him to fall asleep.

To Harm, it seemed as if it were just a few minutes later when a quiet, heartbreaking noise brought him out of his slumber. It took him a mere second to realize that it was coming from Mac. He quickly opened his eyes and with the help of the moonlight that filtered through the blinds, casting a soft glow over Mac's form, he could see her body shaking. She was crying. Though she tried her best to suppress her emotions, she couldn't - so she lay there crying quietly. Harm's senses were in overdrive so he was alert to even her smallest whimper. He was worried.

"Sarah," he whispered, taking the pillows between them away, scooting closer to her so he was able to take her gently into his arms without hurting her in the process. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jingo," was all she was able to choke out in between her heartbreaking sobs. Her pain clutched and clawed at his heart, as she openly cried. He knew how much she loved that slobbery, old dog and how much comfort and love Jingo gave her in return. His was just another name on the long list, who were just a little bit in love with Sarah Mackenzie.

Harm continued to hold her, unable to stop his own tears from falling while he placed a soft, tender kiss on her neck. He knew she would break down at some point, but he didn't know what would trigger it. Mac personified strength. She did not like to show weakness. She always considered herself a Marine first and a woman second. Right now, the Marine was nowhere to be found, but the woman in her was in his arms and letting it all out.

"Everything will be okay, Mac," he promised. "You'll see." He swallowed hard, knowing that he had just made a promise that in all likelihood, he would not be able to keep. He couldn't stop himself. She needed to be comforted. "Somehow, everything will be okay," he repeated.

He again kissed her forehead comfortingly and just held her, letting her know that he was there for her. Mac continued to cry and fell into an exhausted sleep. It wasn't until Harm was sure she was once again asleep that he allowed himself to close his eyes and follow her.


	18. Chapter 18

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 18

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Sunday

May 13, 2001

8:17 AM

Even though he was more asleep than awake, he knew it was time to welcome the new day. Through closed eyelids, he could feel the warm rays of the morning sun as it streamed through the open curtains, leaving his skin tingling. He wasn't, however, planning on moving any time soon, not while the body of the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on was temptingly curled up right next to him. He could feel her skin's smooth silkiness under his fingertips and smell the heavenly scent of vanilla from her hair that was right under his nose.

With a contented sigh, he buried his nose deeper into the sweet scent while he pulled her even closer into his arms, absorbing her warmth. 'Just a few more minutes,' he told himself as his fingertips began drawing tiny circles, and he settled back in to sleep. 'Yeah, just a few more minutes.'

A sudden rumble filtered through the otherwise silent room and brought him out of his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them against the bright sunshine that welcomed him. It took him a minute to focus and then was once again relishing the sweet vanilla scent and the warmth she radiated. He was immediately enlightened to the source of the rumble. He chuckled happily thinking, 'what an absolutely perfect way to wake up.'

"I think I'm hungry," Mac murmured quietly into her pillow, letting him know that she was awake as well.

She had actually been awake for more than an hour, lying there motionless, savoring the amazing feeling of being in Harm's strong arms. The incredible sensation of his fingertips drawing circles over her belly is what actually woke her. She wondered if he realized that his hand was under her shirt, on her bare skin, touching her so intimately that her heart was jumping and her toes curling.

At first, she was petrified when her inner clock told her it was morning, yet she was still shrouded in darkness. It took her several seconds to remember what had happened and why there was no light. She had to fight for self-control against her tears. Her valiant effort was in vain as she succumbed. Tears for her beloved Jingo and what - if anything was left of her old life.

Harm sensed her inner turmoil as he always had and immediately reacted by intensifying his hold on her. She thought he was awake until she heard his little snores, telling her he was still asleep. At first, his soft touch was relaxing, until she realized that wonderful feeling was coming from his hand being on her bare tummy. His touch was extremely arousing and it was bringing her feelings for him to the surface, feelings that she shouldn't be having… not with him… they were friends… good friends… just friends.

Mac knew she should stop him instead of enjoying the feel of his fingertips on her heated skin. Her conscience was at war. The righteous side telling her it was a mistake and to stop him immediately, while the irrational side continued to enjoy the feelings he was stirring in her. In the end the devil won out and she joined in, placing her unhurt hand over Harm's bare arm, playing with the tiny hairs there.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Harm said, quickly bringing Mac out of her thoughts as he placed a tiny kiss onto her neck. He propped himself up on to his elbow so that he could look down and at her face, sincerely wishing that her sparkling chocolate brown eyes could greet him. He missed them terribly and hoped this nightmare would soon be over.

Mac felt the bed shift and knew that Harm had changed his position. Slowly and carefully, she turned to lie on her back. Her move made Harm embarrassingly aware of exactly where his left hand was and what he was doing. He murmured a quiet 'sorry' and started to pull his hand away only to be stopped by Mac's hand gripping his arm. "No, please," she offered. "Can we stay just like this a little while longer? It feels so nice… so safe."

He flashed his infamous flyboy grin and Mac knew it even though she could see it. "Of course, my pleasure," Harm whispered delicately against her forehead while continuing his soft caress.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being so close in the peacefully quiet room. Words were neither needed nor necessary. Unfortunately they were brought back to reality by the loud rumbling of Mac's stomach once again. Harm chuckled. "Okay, Marine, I think it's time to get something into that stomach of yours."

It was Mac's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I think that is an excellent idea, Flyboy. You better feed me before I starve to death!"

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made Harm extremely happy. 'Finally,' he thought relieved that she was finally hungry. When she refused the soup he had bought for her to eat the previous day, he became extremely worried. She was not one to ever refuse food. He often wondered how she could look like that… so beautifully sexy when she ate like a truck driver. The fact that she was now hungry made him feel that her physical healing had begun and hopefully her emotional wellness was soon to follow.

"Well, we certainly can't have that happen now, can we? I'll tell you what, why don't you stay in bed a little longer while I get us some bagels from the bakery? Maybe they even have some of those chocolate croissants you like so much. How does that sound?"

Mac gave him one of her infectious smiles. "Delicious. But if you don't get a move on, I will be one cranky Marine," she warned playfully.

Harm laughed wholeheartedly. Yeah, his Marine was definitely back. "Aye aye, Ma'am," he saluted gleefully, and after another quick kiss on her forehead he jumped out of bed to wash and dress for the day.

Mac sighed, snuggling deeper into their shared blanket. She could still feel Harm's warmth from his side of the bed and she could smell his unique scent, making her smile. She thought of all the tiny kisses he'd given her the past few days. Were they given intentionally, or had he done them unconsciously? She didn't know for sure and chose not to read too much into it - but she definitely enjoyed it.

x

With his hair still damp from the shower, Harm pulled his hooded Navy sweatshirt over his head and quietly walked out of his bedroom. He smiled when he saw his grandmother on the couch with her head buried in the Sunday papers. "Good morning, Grams," he softly greeted her, walking over to give her a peck on the cheek. "I see you're still the early bird who likes to get up with the chickens. How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby. Thank you," Grandma Sarah replied, giving him a bright smile. She patted the couch next to her, motioning for him to sit down. "Good morning, darling. I thought you two were going to sleep all day. How was your night?" She had waited long enough. "Come, let me look at you, child," she told him, taking his face into her hands and turning it towards her. "Hmmm…," she uttered.

Harm raised one of his eyebrows carefully. "What?" he asked chuckling. "What does that look mean?"

Grams shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, still staring at him intensely. "I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you look right at this moment, but with that happiness I see weariness. It was a rough night, wasn't it?"

Harm gave her an acknowledging nod and rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. He winced the minute his fingers came in contact with the cut under his eye. "Yeah, we both had rather emotional moments last night," he explained shrugging. "But I think it did us both good to let it all out. Hopefully, the worst is over."

Grandma Sarah gave his knee an affectionate pat. "As long as you two are together in this, I'm sure everything will work out."

Harm gave her a huge grin, taking a quick glance at the entrance to his bedroom. "Yeah, I think you're right." He then turned his gaze back to his grandmother. "I promised Mac to go get us some bagels and croissants for breakfast. Is there anything you would like me to get for you from the grocery store?"

"No, dear, I'm sure whatever you decide to get us will be just fine. While you're gone, I'm sure Mac and I can take care of the coffee and whatever else we can come up with. She's awake, isn't she?"

"A bit of warning," Harm offered chuckling. "You might want to take care of the coffee, Grams. Mac likes Marine grade coffee which translates into sludge… you know… the type that grows hair on your chest," he joked.

"Yes, she is awake," Mac replied softly from the bedroom entrance. "And I heard that, Flyboy. You better watch yourself," she concluded, pointing her finger in the direction his voice was coming from. "Good morning, Grams."

Harm and his grandmother quickly turned their gazes to where Mac's voice came from. "Stubborn Marines," Grandma Sarah mumbled under her breath as she watched the half-naked Mac attempting to find the next step with her bare foot. "Good morning, Sarah," she added louder.

Harm laughed at his grandmother's first comment, quickly standing up to extend his arm for Mac to hold on to as he helped Mac down the stairs. "Marine, who told you that you could get out of bed?" he asked, trying his best to sound stern but failing.

As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't wrap her in a bubble to protect her. He had to let her have her independence. After his own accident when he couldn't use his eyes, one of the things he remembered hating the most was having everyone around him coddle him. He knew they were trying to help, but truthfully speaking, it was the worst thing they could possibly do. He needed to deal with the crises and overcome his handicap as best he could. He needed to learn his surroundings and adapt to getting around on his own. Harm promised himself not to make that mistake with Mac. He would encourage her independence, but he would be their right beside her if she needed him… of that he was certain.

"I did!" Mac answered mischievously with a grin from ear to ear. Harm knew that if he could see her eyes behind the bandages, they would be twinkling. "I got the feeling that I was missing out on a party down here," she added jokingly, carefully folding her arms in front of her chest. "But even more important than that…Why are you still here, Sailor? Starving Marine here, remember? And if she isn't fed very, very soon I can promise you it won't be pretty!"

Harm raised his hands in surrender, laughing. "Okay, okay. I give up. A man knows when it's time to make a quick retreat," he replied, placing yet another soft kiss on Mac's forehead. "I won't be long. Be nice, girls!"

Quickly, he got his keys and wallet from the bookshelf before leaving the apartment with a skip in his step to match the bright, contented grin on his face.

When the door shut behind him, Grandma Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, Sarah. Why don't we take care of the dishes and the coffee?" She placed her hand on Mac's left upper arm, guiding her to the kitchen.

Mac slowly and methodically followed Harm's grandmother's steps into the kitchen, nibbling on her lower lip the entire time. "Ummm… I'm not so sure this is a very good idea, Grams," Mac replied uncertainly, her voice a mere whisper.

"Are you talking about the whole coffee thing, dear?" Grams asked chuckling. "Not to worry… I'll make the coffee."

"Oh, I don't care about that. I know Harm doesn't like my coffee, but he drinks it anyway. He just adds a ton of cream and sugar," Mac concluded, smiling at the thought of the number of times Harm cussed and cursed her damn Marine brew. "I was talking about my ability to do anything without totally destroying it."

"Well then, we will just have to see what we can give you to do that won't be dangerous," Grandma Sarah replied with a grin, letting Mac know that this particular conversation was over and done with. "And while we're at it… how does some scrambled eggs and cheese sound for you?"

"Yummy," Mac answered laughing.

"Thought so. Unfortunately, I won't be able to add bacon to it. If I know my grandson, that is the last thing he would have in his fridge," Grandma Sarah added with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, amen to that. You definitely have a point there, Grams. God forbid he should have something in there that was once walking around on four legs squealing," Mac answered dryly before they fell into each other's arms laughing hysterically.

x

Harm was whistling Anchors Aweigh as he made his way out of the elevator. He juggled the bag of warm bagels and croissants in one hand while he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment with the other.

"Honey, I'm…" he called playfully as he entered the apartment, abruptly stopping in his tracks when he saw Mac standing in front of his coffee table. "…home," he was finally able to end his sentence. His eyes were feasting on Mac's body, especially her bare, well-toned, long, lean, sexy legs. Allowing his eyes to slowly move upward, he let out a whistle. "I like your outfit, Marine," he stated, making sure he emphasized the 'Marine' as he walked over to the coffee table, placing the bagels and croissants into the breadbasket. "It suits you much better than me."

"Oh, oh," Mac answered squeamishly biting on her lower lip as Harm helped her to a chair. "Do I even want to know what Grams picked out for me?" she asked him. "Ummm… I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing your clothes?" she asked, reaching for and finding his forearm, squeezing just a little. "The only thing I have is what I had on yesterday and the Tomcat shirt, and I really thought I should change into something else. After all, I couldn't possible walk around here all day in just a shirt now, could I?"

"I wouldn't have minded," Harm murmured under his breath as he took his place at the end of the table.

He hadn't realized he had said it loud enough for his grandmother to hear until he felt her playful slap to his head. "Be nice, Harmon," she warned, smiling from ear to ear as she sat down right next to him, placing the bowl of scrambled eggs on to the middle of the table. "And don't you worry one bit, Sarah. The sweatshirt and the shorts I picked out suit you very well. Right, Harm?"

Harm chuckled. "Yeah, Grams. She looks lovely in them. I must say you picked out the perfect outfit for a Marine. That's a given."

Mac let out a very audible groan, knowing exactly where all this was going. "Oh, God. Please don't tell me I'm wearing your dark blue shorts and sweatshirt with the white letters NAVY written all over them?" she bellowed.

"Of course not, Mac," Harm replied roaring, shaking his head. "You are attired in my gray sweatshirt with the dark blue letters NAVY on them. But yeah, you're right about the shorts… they're the dark blue ones. Grams' has excellent taste and she definitely knows what suits you," he concluded smugly.

"Bravo," Mac replied playfully. "Well, at least please tell me the socks are just plain old wool ones and not Navy issues?"

Harm bent down and stuck his head under the table, once again enjoying the magnificent view of her beautiful legs. "Lovely," he murmured before bringing his head back up. "No, no Navy issues, no need to worry."

"Thank God," she said grinning, putting her hand over her chest. "However, should the Marine Corp or any one in it ever get wind of this one… well, I'd be a goner that's for sure… kicked out... bye bye. One good thing, though - at least I am wearing my own underwear."

Harm laughed at her exuberance. "Believe me, Mac. Should that ever happen, the Navy would be proud to welcome you on board… with open arms, and be damn lucky to have you."

Mac was about to say something and reneged, sticking her tongue out at him instead. Her reaction made him laugh even more. When he turned his gaze to his grandmother, he could see how much she was enjoying the show that they were putting on, especially their playful bantering. Harm then leaned so close to Mac that she could feel his lips as they barely touched her ear as he spoke. "You do remember what I said the last time you stuck that tongue of yours out at me, don't you?" he asked seductively in barely a whisper.

Mac merely nodded her head as she was still shuttering from the sound of his husky voice and the feel of his warm breath against her skin.

"Be happy Grams is watching us, otherwise I would show you right now," he confessed quietly, intending it for her ears only.

His words and obvious flirting rendered her speechless. While she wondered about the meaning behind his very flirtatious behavior, her dumfounded reaction made Harm laugh even more. He gently squeezed her shoulder. "I got ya, Jarhead!" he smirked. "I got ya big time." He then removed the grocery bag from the table and quickly headed for his kitchen with his cocky grin well in place.

"You so don't play fair Harmon Rabb Jr., and you know what they say about payback." Harm stopped dead in his tracks. "You just wait, Sailor. One day when you least expect it, I am going to make my move and get you so good that you will never know what hit you. And you can take that to the bank," Mac taunted back. Once the innuendo of her words penetrated her foggy brain, she blushed a bright red and impatiently waited for the other shoe to drop.

Harm forgot about the bag he was carrying and started walking back towards Mac while she was talking. "Well, well, Marine. I like the sound of that." he whispered gravelly. "Bring it on. I certainly hope that it's a promise you intend to keep," Harm temptingly teased back at her, one hand on his hip.

"Uummpphh…," was all Mac could spit out as she once again felt his warm breath on her face like a soft caress. She had said enough, having already put one foot in her mouth. No point trying for two.

Grandma Sarah had definitely enjoyed the floorshow, but thought it was time to put the brakes on and cool things down for a while. Mac had blushed enough and Harm… well if he got on her anymore… he would be on her literally. 'These two definitely need a room,' she mused, shaking her head at the fact that they considered themselves just friends. 'Just friends my sweet…'

Her thoughts were abandoned when Harm walked by her on his way back to the kitchen and stopped suddenly to give her a quick hug. "What's that goofy look on your face all about?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh, you just never mind," she responded patting his rear as he walked away.

Harm was shaking his head, knowing that in that moment, he nearly lost control. He had been a heartbeat away from tracing his tongue over and into her ear. Thank goodness he came to his senses and realized that it was neither the time nor the place to go there. He quickly put the supplies he had bought away before rejoining his grandmother and Mac at the coffee table.

Harm tried for normalcy. "So, what did you lovely ladies do while I was gone?" he asked, taking a closer look at the set table. "Mmmmm…scrambled eggs I see. Great," Harm commented and dished out some for both Mac and himself.

"Sarah and I enjoyed ourselves, setting the table and making the breakfast," Grams answered cheerfully.

"Yeah," Mac chimed in, blushing profusely while a little smirk adorned her face. "I owe you two plates and a mug," she ended by shrugging her shoulders. "Guess I had more fun clearing the table versus setting it. I'll buy you a whole new set, promise."

Harm chuckled, giving her unhurt hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Mac, don't worry about it," he replied, knowing that Mac had a problem accepting the fact that she was not one-hundred percent herself and mistakes could happen. "Things happen. It's not the end of the world. So tell me… how are you feeling today?" Harm asked her, masterfully changing the subject.

"You mean other than being totally embarrassed about the mishap with the dishes and upset about the fact that you have to feed me, cloth me and put a roof over my head? I'm okay. Just a little headache and a bit sore - but nothing too serious."

"Oh, dear," Grandma Sarah threw in before Harm had a chance to. "There is nothing to feel embarrassed about. Breaking dishes happens to all of us even when we can see them. It's like spilt milk… no point in crying over it, so...," she suddenly stopped midway as the words being spoken on the radio caught her attention. They were about to air a special bulletin.

She turned to look at Harm, knowing that the look on his face mirrored her own.

Harm quickly stood up and walked over to the radio to turn up the volume.

"Good morning, you're listening to WTWP 107.7 FM and my name is Jessica Doyle here with a special bulletin. Another explosion rocked the otherwise quiet evening last night in Georgetown. Several offices and apartments were destroyed. This one took place just two blocks away from the apartment building that was demolished by a huge explosion two nights ago. According to Detective Brown of the MPDC the mishap has claimed seven lives, while several occupants of the building are still unaccounted for. He was still not commenting on whether the tragedy was intentional or accidental, nor would he discuss whether or not the two incidents were related. So far the explosions have caused twenty-five casualties. As soon as any more details are available, we will let you know."

Harm sighed, turning off the radio when the station broke to air several advertisements. He slowly made his way back to the coffee table not feeling the least bit hungry.

"Oh, my God. What do you think?" Grams asked him softly as Mac sat there motionless in total silence, her face totally pale.

Harm shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure," he confessed truthfully. "But it doesn't sound good."

"Do you think someone out there purposely set the explosions?" Mac asked, after finally finding her voice again. The thought of that possibility hit her hard and she totally deflated.

Harm cursed himself for letting her hear the bulletin once he saw her reaction to it. "I wish I could give you an answer, Mac. If they are related and were set on purpose, I think we can erase the worst case scenario from our minds once and for all."

"Which would be?" she asked shakily.

"That the explosion at your apartment building was intentional and aimed at you personally."

"You're kidding, right?" Mac asked in a whisper, not believing what he just said.

Harm saw how much his words had affected her, and he wished he hadn't spoken them out loud. "I really hope so," was all he could say. He was just beginning to realize the deep impact all of this was having on himself as well. Because if the attack was intentional, the attacker couldn't run far or fast enough to escape his wrath. That was for sure.

"Maybe we should call the police. They may know more than the radio station," Grandma Sarah suggested before taking a sip of her steaming coffee.

"Yeah, Grams has a point, Harm. If you don't mind, I would also like to go to my apartment," Mac said. "Maybe there is something still salvageable," she concluded with a sigh. She hoped that there would be something of her life still there, but mostly she hoped that Jingo would be there… loyally waiting for her.

Harm knew how much Mac wanted Jingo to have survived, and there was still that possibility. He hadn't been back to the building so he had no idea what was or wasn't left. Hopefully, luck would be on her side and her apartment would still be there. Harm again gave her left hand an affectionate squeeze. "I'll tell you what… why don't you stay here and keep Grams' company while I take a run to your apartment, and a slight detour to the police station? There isn't anything you could do there anyway, Mac," he said softly.

Mac sat there pensively chewing on her now raw lip. She listened while Harm spoke, knowing in her head that he was right even though she was not fond of the idea. "Okay," she finally relented with a deep breath. "But there is something else," she added quietly.

"What?"

"Can we remove the gauze from my eyes, please? Maybe my sight will be back," she pleaded. "Please, Harm. Just for a second… I need to know."

"No, Mac. I want to know just as badly as you do. But it is not a good idea. You know I would do anything for you, but I really think we should wait until your appointment tomorrow."

"Why?" Mac asked, pouting like a little child unable to get its own way.

The disappointment in her voice was obvious and he really wished he could do something. "I just don't want to cause any more damage to them, Mac. The doc said we shouldn't remove the bandages, and as much as I would love to do this for you, I think we should listen to him."

"I know, you're right," Mac replied softly. "I just wish…"

"Me too, Mac. Believe me, me too."

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and spent the morning chatting and making plans for what to do over the next few days that Grandma Sarah would be in Washington.

15:03 AM

Harm sat motionless in his car, looking out the windshield at the devastating scene in front of him. 'This is even worse than they said it was,' Harm thought as he removed the keys from the ignition and opened the door to get out of the car.

After leaving his apartment, Harm stopped at the police station first, hoping to get some good news. However that hope was immediately shattered. The only information he was able to extract was that there were six more casualties and four survivors, but Mac's neighbor was still missing. They were not forthcoming with any news about what or who had caused the explosion, even though Harm sensed that they knew more than they were telling him.

"Oh, my God," Harm murmured as he stood in front of what was left of Mac's apartment building. It no longer existed - in its place was a heap of burned out rubble. The fact that Mac had actually survived this disaster made him shutter.

There was nothing left of Mac's apartment or her things…or Jingo. Heck, he had no clue of where Mac's apartment even was. The only guide he had were the trees and bushes surrounding the area.

'How am I ever going to explain this to her?' he wondered as a tear slowly made its way down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Sarah," he murmured when a sudden loud noise behind him made him jump.


	19. Chapter 19

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 19

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

7:02 PM

Harm opened the elevator door and removed the security bars. He immediately froze in his tracks when the sound of happy voices, soft music, and infectious laughter reached his ears. It appeared to be coming from his apartment. He quickly dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He couldn't help but smile as his heart jumped excitedly when he heard Mac's merry laughter. "Didn't know we were having a party tonight," he murmured happily.

"Hi everyone," he called as he walked into his apartment. He was instantly greeted by laughter and giggles.

"Unca Harm! Unca Harm!" Little AJ screamed in delight and as quickly as his little feet would carry him, he ran to his godfather, jumping happily into his waiting arms. "Hi Unca Harm. I'm being two, soon," the little tot greeted him excitedly, holding two of his little fingers right in front of his face. "I'm biiiggg boy then!" he squealed proudly.

Harm chuckled and hugged his godson. "I know, buddy," he said. He decided to continue playing along asking, "how many days left, sport?"

Little AJ grinned from ear to ear. "Five!" he answered proudly, clapping his hands in delight before just as proudly holding up his left hand to show his godfather how many days were left. For over a month now, he would make a game out of asking his parents how many days were left 'till his birthday, having them show him with their hands so he would know and be able to repeat it "You comin my party, right?" the little guy asked with glimmering blue eyes.

Harm knew it was more a statement than a question, and he gave Little AJ a bright grin. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world, AJ!" His eyes then wandered to the grownups who were sitting around the coffee table. "Hi Harriet, hey Bud," he greeted his friends and put his squirming godson down on his feet, and like a whirlwind, he whizzed right back into his godmother's arms.

Mac loved holding her godson and proceeded to squeeze him tightly, much to Little AJ's delight. Every possible pain vanished in a heartbeat.

"Hello, Sir," Bud replied smiling.

"Bud, we are not in the office, nor are we in uniform. I think you can call me Harm."

"Yes, s… ah, Harm."

"Little AJ made it an order for us to get here so that he personally could invite his godparents to his big birthday party," Harriet explained, grinning as she turned her gaze to her son just in time to see that he had crawled out of Mac's embrace and right into Grandma Sarah's.

"He is a wonderful boy, Harriet," Grams voiced, looking down at the lively child who was now busy playing with his godfather's cover.

When Little AJ decided it was time to don his godfather's cover while singing what sounded like the Navy anthem, everyone around him couldn't hold back their laughter. Harm took that opportunity to quickly re-open his apartment door. While everyone was still enjoying AJ's little performance, Mac stopped laughing and turned up her nose. "Oh, my God," she whispered so quietly that the others barely heard her. "Harm?" she squealed as Harm quickly got down on his knees in front of her. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," he reassured her, putting his hands gently on her knees where she grabbed on to them with her unhurt hand, holding them in anticipation. She was both worried and hopeful at the same time, unsure of what was coming next. Harm put her hand back on to her lap, then turned his gaze to the right and patted the space next to him. "Come here, boy," he commanded.

"Jingo," Mac whispered, reaching with her hand as the dog took her actions as his final cue to move forward. Harm was surprised that Jingo hadn't run to his master the moment he spotted her, but suspected the noise from the people in the room had him a little confused and disoriented.

With a loud 'woof' he ran to Mac placing himself between her and Harm. When Mac reached out to pat him with her unhurt hand, he placed his paws onto her lap and started to lick her face excitedly.

"Oh, Jingo," she cried happily and giggled. Even with the bandages over her eyes, a single teardrop slowly made its way down her cheek and Jingo continued to lick it away. "How?" she croaked, as she continued to let her hand glide over his soft fur.

Harm inhaled deeply, swallowing a few times before he was able to regain his voice. The scene in front of him was extremely emotional, more so than he had expected. When Jingo had approached Harm at Mac's apartment, he couldn't believe his eyes. To say he was shockingly overwhelmed was putting it mildly. As much as he had hoped and prayed to find the dog there, and thus being able to keep his promise to Mac, he had pretty much given up and deemed it futile. Mac's reaction was proof that she had harbored the same feelings.

"Your neighbor and Jingo were out walking when the explosion occurred," Harm replied, patting Jingo playfully. "Weren't you, boy?" Jingo turned from Mac to Harm and licked his nose. Harm laughed wholeheartedly. "They were nowhere near the building when it exploded so they both are just fine." By now, the room had gone silent as everyone was watching the scene in front of them and listening to Harm's explanation of what had happened. "When they returned from their walk, you had already been taken to the hospital. Your neighbor tried to get information from the authorities on the scene, but it was so chaotic that no one seemed to really know where you were."

"Oh, my God," Mac said, biting her lower lip, trying hard to get her emotions back under control as she held on to Jingo's neck.

"When she called police headquarters the next day, she was told that you had been brought to the hospital. She tried there but because she is not a relative, all they would tell her was that you had been treated and released. They would not say anymore than that."

"Where… how did you find her?" Mac asked.

"They found me, Mac," Harm replied with a smile. "Your neighbor felt that you or someone you knew would make their way back to the apartment sooner or later… so she stayed close by, knowing that you would be looking for her and Jingo."

"She's okay, right? Where is she staying?" Mac asked worriedly.

"Considering what happened… yeah she's okay. She is staying with her boyfriend for now," Harm explained chuckling. "She told me that at least one good thing came out of the entire tragedy. Her boyfriend finally got his wish for her to move in with him."

Mac giggled. "I bet. Hannah told me a million times how hard he was trying to get her to move in with him, but she enjoyed her independence too much so she couldn't make herself do it. I'm sure Travis is thrilled and will do everything in his power to keep her there."

It was Harm's turn to chuckle. "If he's a smart man, he will do just that," he replied grinning and added to himself, 'it's what I would like to do with you, Sarah.' He suddenly became aware that all eyes in the room where watching them intently. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" Little AJ squealed in delight. "S'ghetti. S'ghetti!"

The grownups laughed and Harm tousled his hair. He quickly turned to Bud and Harriet who nodded their approval. Then he turned back to his godson. "Very good idea, AJ. You're gonna help me in the kitchen, right?"

"Yes!" Little AJ answered gleefully, reinforcing his answer by nodding his head and clapping his hands. "Me biiiggg boy soon!"

AJ's comment made everyone laugh louder. Harm reached out his hand to where AJ was sitting on Grandma Sarah's lap so that his godson could take it. Harm was just starting to get up from his knees when Mac's comment stopped him in his tracks.

"Boy, wow, you need a good bath," she said matter-of-factly.

Harm raised his eyebrow, quickly looking around at his friends and grandmother before he turned his gaze back to Mac. He demonstratively raised one arm and sniffed. "I sure hope you're talking about your dog, Mac," he said jokingly.

Mac giggled while the others laughed. She moved forward and playfully turned up her nose sniffing in his direction. "Yeah, I think you're okay, Harm. It's Jingo who smells absolutely horrible," she told him smirking.

"Phew, lucky me," Harm countered smiling, wiping his brow playfully. "Come on AJ, time to get the food going before your Auntie Mac becomes one cranky Marine."

With that said, he and little AJ walked hand in hand into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Mac behind who was still clinging to Jingo.

All the way to the kitchen, Harm couldn't help the very descriptive pictures running through his mind at Mac's comment. Bathtub… bubbles… nakedness… hands all over the place washing and scrubbing... and... 'Whoa, stop that, thoughts like that will… well… STOP NOW! What is wrong with you?' he told himself sternly.

x

Without any major complications, Harm and Little AJ were able to make a wonderful spaghetti dinner, which was AJ's all time favorite meal. When Bud reached out to have his son sit on his lap so that he could help him with his food, he refused and insisted on sitting on his godfather's lap.

Harm already knew from previous experiences what it was like to give Little AJ spaghetti to eat. Granted, some of it did end up in his mouth and down into his tummy. The majority of it, however, was distributed pretty evenly on his clothes, his hair, and of course his entire face. Everyone around the table enjoyed the sweet banter between godfather and godson every time a piece of spaghetti would miss Little AJ's mouth and end up somewhere else. Mac was the exception. She had suddenly become very quiet.

Harm noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and was about to say something when she suddenly got up from her chair. "Mac?"

"Would you guys excuse me, please? I'm not feeling very well and would like to lie down for a little while," she explained softly. Harm, knowing her so well, knew she was holding back her tears.

"Do you want me to help you?" he softly asked but Mac just shook her head.

"No, thanks, I memorized this room well enough. I think I should be able to find the way on my own," she answered quietly. "You stay and enjoy the good food and wonderful company. I'm okay, don't worry."

With that, she slowly walked away from the table and gingerly made her way to Harm's bedroom without any mishaps.

Harm looked around the table and could see by the expression on their faces that everyone was just as worried about Mac as he was. "I think I should go see if she's okay," he said, setting Little AJ down on his feet before getting up from his chair to follow Mac into his bedroom.

Harriet's eyes had never left Mac as she traipsed her way to Harm's bedroom. "I hope she is going to be okay," she said wistfully.

Grams patted Harriet's knee. "Don't worry, dear. She will be just fine. My grandson is taking good care of her and he will see to it."

"Yes… yes he is, ma'am," Bud replied solemnly.

x

"Hey, you okay?" Harm softly asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

Mac was lying on the bed with her back turned to him. He could see that she was trying her best not to cry out loud, but her shaking body was giving away the fact that she was crying. "Mac?" Slowly he made his way towards her, sitting down on the bed right next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, placing his hand affectionately on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't want to make you worry or dampen everyone's good spirits," she whispered sniffling.

Harm scooted closer to her and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry about it. Just tell me what's wrong, Mac," he pleaded softly.

Mac shrugged her shoulders and slowly sat up with her back against the headboard, a few pillows stabilizing her sore back. "I don't know, Harm… it's just… you and Little AJ… well you were both having so much fun. And then we were bantering and joking… it was so nice and well…I just wish that I could have seen it all. I wanted to see why everyone was laughing so much… I wanted so badly to see their faces… your face," she explained in a mere whisper.

Harm moved closer and placed a little kiss onto her forehead, his lips lingering a little longer than necessary. "I know, Mac. And you will… you will soon enough."

"Can't we…," Mac started to ask as Harm sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted so badly to do.

"Mac, please…" he protested and attempted yet again to persuade her into seeing that it wasn't a good idea, but something inside him snapped as he looked at her sad face and he could no longer refuse her.

"Please," she pressed once more.

Harm took a deep breath, giving her unhurt hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Mac," he conceded. "We'll give it a try, but only for a minute, okay?"

Mac gave him a sweet smile and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Harm."

Harm got up and walked to the windows, closing the blinds on the windows, making the room as dark as possible as any form of light would cause more damage at the moment. When he returned to Mac's side, he saw that Little AJ was snuggled up to his godmother, holding her hand supportively. He had slipped into the room behind Harm undetected until now.

Harm smiled at the scene in front of him and once again sat down right next to Mac. "Ready?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"More than ready," she answered, nervously nibbling on her lower lip.

Harm took another deep breath and slowly started to unwrap the gauze from Mac's eyes, impatiently waiting for Mac's reaction. "Okay, here we go."


	20. Chapter 20

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 20

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

7:53 PM

Harm was slowly removing the gauze from her eyes when he stopped midway. "Okay, wait a minute here. Mac, before I lift the rest of the gauze, I want you to keep your eyes closed. Then slowly, and I do mean very slowly start to open them. You got that?" Harm asked.

His own eye surgery came to mind. It was a simple laser procedure that enabled him to return to flying. He remembered how much the doctor emphasized the importance of opening his eyes gradually and not letting the light rush in all at once. If they were going to do this, he was determined to do it as right as possible.

"Got it, Doctor Rabb," she answered jokingly, making Little AJ giggle.

Harm smiled at her comment while he was still lingering over the last piece of gauze. As much as he wanted to appease Mac and himself for that matter, he still wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Harm, please just do it," Mac replied impatiently.

Harm took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He removed the last of the gauze pads from Mac's eyes and placed them onto the nightstand, not daring to take his eyes from her face. He was relieved to see that she had listened to him and kept her eyes closed. It also gave him the opportunity to examine the area around her eyes for any external injuries. He gently ran his thumbs over her closed eyes, pleased to see there wasn't any bruising or swelling. He chuckled. "Well Mac, I guess we can't be twins. You don't have a black eye like I do."

Mac smirked. "Too bad, Harm. It's really a shame that we can't both say we ran into the same door," she said sarcastically and then got serious. "Have Bud and Harriet made any comment about your black eye?"

"No. They know darn well that I didn't run into any door, and after our earlier confrontation I'm sure they know who is responsible. Their concern was obvious when they saw it, but I motioned to them that it was nothing. They understood and didn't say anything further."

"Good," Mac said relieved as she sat there fidgeting. "Now can I?" she asked like a precocious little child on Christmas morning.

"How do you feel?" he asked first.

"You mean other than being extremely impatient, like a fox watching a rabbit being dangled in front of his nose that he can't quite grab? Then I am very okay. It does feel a bit strange though, like a heavy weight has been lifted from my eyes," she explained chuckling. "I guess that gauze was heavier than I thought." She paused, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm almost afraid to open them," she sighed. Fearing what might happen, she groped for and found Harm's hand and held it tightly, wanting to absorb his comforting strength.

"We don't have to go any further. We can still stop here, Mac," Harm proposed, knowing that it was wishful thinking on his part. Although, honestly speaking, he wanted to know just as much as she did. What he wanted even more was to be able to look into the depths of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Mac grinned from ear to ear. "I said 'almost', Harm."

Harm chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I had to at least try. Okay, Mac, I want you to slowly open your eyes now. Be prepared to not know instantly. Your eyes may need a little time here to adjust to the fact that they are no longer covered, so give them and yourself that adjustment time. At least that's what the doctor had told me."

She nodded and slowly started to open her eyes. Harm watched impatiently as her eyelids started to flutter before they fully opened. Her beautiful brown eyes were staring at him. Sadly, Harm could see that they were doing just that: staring – a hollow blank stare.

Even though he told her that it might take some time for her eyes to adjust, he knew then and there that it was a lost cause. Her eyes were not focusing. The truth hit him hard – she couldn't see and she knew it.

Mac stayed quiet and simply shook her head repeatedly in despair.

"I'm so sorry, Mac," Harm whispered as Mac nodded her head. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and take away all her pain... physical and emotional. "I guess it is just going to take a little longer, that's all."

Mac was obviously disappointed, and didn't want to talk about it. So they merely sat there holding hands, consoling each other without words.

Before he could do or say anything else, Little AJ broke the paralyzing, silent atmosphere that was suffocating the room. He saw her crying and quickly crawled onto his godmother's lap. "Don't cry, Auntie Mac," he said, reaching to dry her tears with his chubby little hands.

Then he grinned from ear to ear, remembering something important he had learned. He may only be one, but he knew enough to know that the gauze meant that his aunt had a boo-boo. And what did his mommy always say about a boo-boo? "Kissing boo-boo make better and boo-boo go 'way," Little AJ said aloud, quickly kissing first the right and then the left closed eyelid of his godmother.

Mac chuckled through her tears. "Thanks, AJ," she whispered sniffling, feeling extremely touched and overwhelmed by her godson's gentle thoughtfulness. "You made Auntie Mac feel much better, sweetheart," she told the toddler, hugging him close.

Little AJ then crawled off her lap and once again took his place right next to her when Harm attempted to put the gauze back on Mac's eyes. Little AJ quickly shook his head. "No, Unca Harm. Kissing boo-boo make better and boo-boo go 'way," he repeated since his godfather obviously hadn't grasped the concept the first time around.

Harm laughed, running his hand over Little AJ's head. "You're right, buddy," he replied and, imitating his godson, kissed both of Mac's eyes, letting his lips linger to enjoy the softness. If Mac wasn't so distraught, she would have relished the sweetness of his touch, but right now all she could think about was never being able to see again - to see him again.

Harm gently replaced the gauze over her eyes before whispering into her ear. "Everything will be okay, Mac," he whispered, using the exact same words from earlier. "I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Mac replied quietly, taking a deep breath. She needed to get her emotions back under control yet again. She was not only physically impaired; she was an emotional mess as well. 'Thank God I'm here with Harm,' she thought. 'Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. I don't have to pretend here… I can be me... good or bad, happy or sad, it doesn't matter because Harm would never judge me,' she concluded.

Harm grinned. He then raised his left hand and gently put it against Mac's left cheek, caressing her face. "I haven't yet," he answered and even though she couldn't see it, Mac knew his cocky flyboy grin, the one she loved so much, was well in place.

As soon as Mac felt Harm starting to withdraw his hand from her face, she held it with her unhurt hand, her cheek resting comfortably against his palm. "No, you haven't."

"Feel like joining the others?"

Turning her head slightly, she planted a soft tender kiss on the palm of his hand before she squeezed and let go of it. "No, I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I feel a little tired."

"Okay." Harm helped her lie down on her side and then placed some pillows behind her to support her back. As he got up from the bed, he held out his hand for Little AJ to take. "Come on, buddy. I think I might have some of your favorite ice cream for dessert in my fridge."

Little AJ shook his head vehemently. "No, wanna stay with Auntie Mac. Hav'ta stay!" Protecting and taking care of his aunt right now was the only thing on his agenda.

Harm looked down at Mac who was nearly asleep already. "Mac?"

"It's okay, Harm," she replied sleepily. "I would love for him to stay here with me."

Little AJ's face beamed brightly with a winner grin aimed at his godfather as he started to climb over Mac's body. Harm quickly lifted him up so that he didn't hurt her in the process. He placed the little ball of energy right next to Mac. Little AJ immediately lay down and snuggled up to her. Harm smiled, watching Mac embrace him and draw their godson even closer to her. AJ sighed in response, placing his thumb in his mouth as he closed his eyes.

Harm chuckled, shaking his head at the sweet sight in front of him. "Well, I guess you are still that little baby boy that we all know and love so very much," he whispered into the silent room before placing a little kiss on both their heads. As he turned to leave the room, he saw how Jingo had found a place for himself at the doorway of the room so that he could keep guard. Harm got down on his knees, rubbing Jingo's ears. "Good boy. You take good care of these two, okay? They're very special to me."

Jingo answered with a quiet 'woof' before placing his head onto his forepaws, his eyes glued to the two people on the bed. They were important to him too.

Harm took a last look at Mac and Little AJ before leaving the bedroom to once again join the others in the living room.

x

About an hour later, Bud and Harriet decided it was time for them to go home. It was getting late and it had been a long day. "Thanks for the dinner, Sir," Harriet said getting up from the couch. "It was a great evening." She then turned to Grandma Sarah. "It was nice to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Rabb. I hope we will get to see you again before you leave."

Grams sighed dramatically as she looked at her grandson with a raised eyebrow. "Will they ever learn?" she asked him, talking about the fact that she'd told them a million times to call her 'Grams' not 'Mrs. Rabb'.

Harm laughed. "Don't ask me, Grams. I've known them for years now, and they still call me 'Commander' or 'Sir', even though I've told them a trillion times that my name is 'Harm' outside the office."

Bud shrugged his shoulders, giving him his goofy grin. "Bad habit, Sir."

Harm pointed to Bud, looking wide-eyed at his grandmother. "See, what did I tell you?"

That comment brought a round of laughter. "Just let me get Little AJ for you," Harm said as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there, he stopped dead in his tracks, smiling at the sight in front of him. They hadn't changed their position, except for the fact that Mac seemed to be holding on to AJ a little tighter. The steady rise and fall of Mac's chest along with the little snoring noises coming from Little AJ told him that they were both sound asleep and appeared to be out for the night. However, Jingo must have gotten lonely in the doorway because he was now perched comfortably at the foot of the bed – asleep as well.

Harm moved into the room a bit and Jingo's right eyelid immediately rose to peer at the intruder. As soon as he saw it was friend and not foe, he closed his eye again and immediately fell back to sleep.

Harm took the blanket from his side of the bed and carefully – so as not to wake them, put it over the sleeping pair and tucked them in. Kissing their heads again, he quickly left the room.

x

"Having a problem getting my little sailor away from his godmother?" Harriet questioned, giggling the minute she saw Harm leaving the bedroom without her son in tow.

"They are both out like a light, and I really don't see the need to wake them," Harm told her grinning. "Why don't you let him stay for the night? I talked to the Admiral earlier and got permission to take a few days off. AJ can spend tomorrow with us and I'll bring him home sometime tomorrow evening - if that's okay with you?"

Harriet looked at Bud who shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure AJ would love it. Sure, why not."

"Okay, great," Harm responded grinning, but quickly turned serious again. "There is also a huge favor I need to ask of you, Harriet. It's about Mac."

"What, Sir? Of course, I will be happy to do anything I can to help. Just name it."

Harm walked over to the bookshelf to retrieve his wallet. 'Good thing I stopped at the bank,' he said more to himself than out loud. "Harriet, could you get Mac some new clothes, toiletries, sunglasses… you know… whatever a woman needs to have these days. You should have more than enough money here," he said, handing the money over to Harriet. "If you have to put in more, just let me know and I will reimburse you. I think you know the things Mac might need to make her more comfortable here."

"Sure, I would love to help." Harriet replied, taking the money from Harm.

"Great," Harm said, rubbing his hands together. "I have to admit though that I already talked the Admiral into giving you tomorrow off so that you could help me out. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Sir," she said smiling brightly. "But I should warn you, Sir. She is going to need quite a few things seeing as how she doesn't have anything. So you probably won't be getting back any change," she concluded with a raised eyebrow.

"You can count on that, Sir," Bud said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harm laughed, putting his arm around Harriet's shoulder. "Don't worry. You just get her everything that she needs. I want her to feel at home here, but I obviously don't have all the things that a woman needs to make her comfortable. So spend as much as you need to. I really do appreciate this, Harriet. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary, Sir." Harriet answered, putting her arm around his waist and squeezing gently. "It is my pleasure. I… we would do anything for either one of you."

Harm kissed her cheek and thanked her again, before saying final goodbyes and walking the Roberts to the door.

x

Harm closed the door behind them, turning around in time to catch his grandmother in a huge yawn. "You look tired, Grams," he told her softly.

"I am, dear. It has been a long day," she answered, slowly getting up from the couch. "I think this old lady will call it a day. I also think that we should let Mac stay asleep and not treat her back tonight. After the shenanigans that went on here last night, she needs all the sleep she can get."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I guess it's time to take Jingo out for a walk though, before I call it a night as well." Harm walked over to her, giving his grandmother a big bear hug. "Good night, Grams. I'm really glad you're here. Love you."

"Love you too, dear, and I'm glad I'm here for both of you."

They broke their embrace and Harm quietly left the living room in search of Jingo to take him for a walk.

x

Harm and Jingo spent nearly an hour outside, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere in a park nearby and getting to know each other better. As they walked back to the apartment building, Harm looked up at the darkened windows. "Well, Jingo," Harm said, looking down at his captive audience. "Looks like our girls are deep into their beauty sleep. Want to join them?" he asked the dog who looked up trustingly at his new friend.

'Woof,' Jingo answered loudly, wagging his tail anxiously.

Harm laughed wholeheartedly as he opened the door of the building. "You're a smart dog, Jingo. Come on… let's get some well deserved shut-eye."

Upon reaching his apartment door, Harm opened it quietly and Jingo quickly bolted for the bedroom without a second thought to the food Harm was about to dish out for him. He wanted to make sure his master was okay.

Harm shook his head, closed the door and followed Jingo. When he entered the bedroom, it was obvious that Mac and Little AJ were still fast asleep, and Jingo had wasted no time getting comfortable again at the foot of the bed. Harm stood motionless for a second while enjoying the view in front of him. Even in her sleep, Mac was protecting their godson, holding him safely in her loving arms. She appeared to be smiling and Harm couldn't help but wonder what she might be dreaming about. The scene made his heart beat faster with an overwhelming joy that maybe, just maybe she was dreaming about holding their baby - which is exactly what he was thinking.

Needing sleep desperately, he quickly made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the night before climbing into bed beside Mac. Without a second thought, he scooted closer to her, taking both Mac and Little AJ into his arms. "Good night, beautiful," he whispered into Mac's ear before he closed his eyes and immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading! You guys are the greatest!! Okay everyone. This is the next to last part of HIWLI Chapter 1 and the first one written together with my friend Kathy. It's the first of many parts since she agreed to work with me on the second chapter as well. I'm beyond happy because the girl sure has a gift when it comes to writing AND the icing on the cake is that she knows how I tick (because she ticks the same way, but I didn't say that :-)), and she keeps me grounded. I certainly hope that you will enjoy reading our collaboration as much as we are having writing it. And now it's time for part 21… enjoy!

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 21 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Monday

May 14, 2001

7:32 AM

Harm groaned, pulling Mac's sleeping form closer to him. He definitely did not like the unusual wake-up call this morning. "Five more minutes, okay?" he murmured into her tousled hair. "Just five more minutes, pleaassse."

His request was being ignored and over-ridden by continuous little pats and pulls to his cheeks as well as constant shakes to his shoulder. He soon realized there was no way he was going to get back to sleep, that was for sure.

"Whhhaaat?" Harm whined against Mac's silky neck, nuzzling his nose against the soft, sweet smelling skin there.

"Unca Harm, I be hung'y," Little AJ was now saying more forcefully for what he felt was the millionth time. When neither one of his godparents moved, he turned to look disappointingly at Grandma Sarah who was now standing in the doorway, investigating what all the ruckus was about. She just stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, smiling brightly as she enjoyed the loving and amusing scene in front of her.

"Why not wake up, Granma?" Little AJ asked, keeping his one hand on Harm's shoulder. He hadn't been able to stop calling her 'Granma' since the moment he had sat on Harm's grandmother's lap and was told he could do so. He loved having someone else to cuddle up to. His little hand did not stay idle for long as he once again starting shaking his godfather's shoulder. "Wake up, Unca Harm. Wake up!"

Harm grumbled something completely unintelligible and Little AJ sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why not wake up?"

Grandma Sarah chuckled as she moved to the bed, holding her hand out for Little AJ to take. "Come on, AJ. What do you say we let these two old folks get a little more sleep while us young ones go make some breakfast?"

AJ grabbed her hand with a big smile. "I be hung'y," he beamed.

Harm mumbled again as Little AJ climbed off the bed to follow Grams. With bright wide-open eyes, he looked at Grams a little confused. "You not old, Granma?" he asked her a bit flabbergasted.

Grandma Sarah was thoroughly amused and her belly laugh proved it. As they made their way out of the bedroom, she looked down at the little ball of energy beside her and responded, "Honey, I'm so old, I remember Moby Dick when he was just a guppy."

"Huh?" Little AJ asked in wonder, making Grandma Sarah laugh even louder.

"Never mind, sweetheart. I think he's the great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle of Nemo, or so I've heard."

"Woooww!" Little AJ cried in fascination. "You old, Granma."

Grandma Sarah couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah, but it will be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay!" Little AJ responded giggling as they disappeared around the corner.

x

"Are they gone?" Mac murmured into her pillow as she snuggled even closer into Harm's warm embrace. She had been awake the entire time, but didn't want to move, hoping that Little AJ would get tired and finally stop. 'God bless Grams,' she mused. She was so completely immersed in the coziness she did not want to get up just yet.

Harm was spooned against her from behind, one of his arms wrapped firmly around her middle, running tiny circle on her bare belly. In a repeat performance of yesterday, his hand had once again found its way underneath her t-shirt, causing goose bumps to form on her tingling skin. Her head was comfortably pillowed on his other outstretched arm. Harm's legs were entangled with hers and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. Could a day start any better?

"Hmmm," Harm mumbled against her neck, his breath tickling her skin. "Finally."

After exactly fifteen minutes, Mac sighed. "As much as I would relish staying like this a little while longer, I think it's time for us to get up as well, or Grams might begin to wonder what we are up to in here," she said jokingly. Mac slowly let her unhurt hand run down the mattress and put it on top of the one Harm was using to softly caress her belly. She let her fingers stroke over it gently before interlacing their fingers, pulling them up and placing them right next to her head.

"What time is it?" Harm asked sleepily. He was enjoying lying there just as much as she was and didn't want to let her go just yet. This is exactly how he wanted to wake up every day for the rest of his life. Mac in his arms, snuggling close, simply enjoying the morning peacefulness before starting their day - together.

"Seven fifty," she whispered chuckling, just as her stomach made itself known. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry too."

Harm let out a dramatic sigh laughing. "It's a good thing I know better, or else I would say that I think our godson would make a fine Marine one day. His stomach is already acting like one. You gotta admit, Mac, he certainly has your passion for food."

"And what is wrong with AJ wanting to be a Marine, Squid?"

Harm chuckled. "Nothing, Jarhead. He would have learned from the best role model he could ever have. I'm sure he would be one fine Marine." He tenderly kissed her forehead, slowly untangling himself from their warm embrace to reluctantly get out of bed. He walked to the bathroom, pulling his undershirt over his head. "Give me a few minutes to take a quick shower. Then I'll take care of Little AJ so Grams can help you get dressed, okay?"

"Mmmm… 'kay." Mac groaned rather loudly as she turned slowly on her back.

Harm immediately stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around. "Is your back bothering you?" he asked softly.

"Just a little bit, don't worry about me. I'll be fine once I start moving around a little. I guess Grams was right earlier. I am getting old," she said smirking.

Her back was actually bothering her even more than it had for the last two days. The same went for her head, which was pounding more than her worst hangover ever had. Technically, it was her own fault for refusing to take any painkillers – whether they were prescription or not.

But it wasn't just her sore back causing her to groan. The mere thought of Harm standing buck naked under his shower while she lay just a few feet away… well it was simply too much to bear.

"Mac, the doctor said you really shouldn't lie on your back," Harm admonished as he moved to her side of the bed. His close proximity immediately brought her out of her thoughts. "Feel like a little massage?" Harm asked softly as he sat down on the bed right next to her. "Maybe I can ease some of that pain for you."

She shivered at the tone of his voice. It seemed deeper, raspier than usual – filled with emotion. Could it be desire? Was he flirting with her? Or did she just have a very vivid imagination? If she could see into the depths of those beautiful, blue-green eyes, she knew she would have her answer.

Mac gulped a few times, clearing her throat. "You know," she answered quietly, "as much as I like the sound of that and how good it would feel, I have a date with my doctor in about three hours. So, if I don't get my act together very soon, I'll be late and in big trouble."

Harm rebounded playfully. "You mean you would prefer a date with your doctor instead of being on the receiving end of the famous Rabb massage?" Harm put his hand to his chest. "You wound me, Marine... Hmmm, now that I'm thinking about it, you know we could make extra time by sharing the shower," Harm embellished smirking.

Mac giggled, attempting to slap him playfully, landing a lucky punch to his bare chest. "Nice try, buster," she said and quickly stopped herself from continuing the minute she felt his heated skin and tiny hairs under her fingertips. She all but stopped breathing. Without a second thought, she let her hand linger against his skin a little bit longer. Unconsciously, her fingertips roamed over his chest, lingering on his nipple.

Harm's breath caught in his throat as his heart skipped a beat when he felt Mac's soft fingertips on his heated skin, wandering over his chest and settling on his already erect nipple. He wasn't sure if her touching him so intimately was intentional or accidental, but just looking at her face and the fact that she was breathing erratically told him that she was just as affected by it as he was. If that wasn't enough, her nibbling on her bottom lip was. "Mac," Harm breathed as he moved closer to her. His breathing was shallow and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, while the blood was rushing quickly to a place it shouldn't be going right now.

Now, Harm's face was only inches away from Mac's and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She knew if she were to just move her head a tiny bit forward, their lips would meet. Harm's hands cupped her face. "Sarah," he whispered again. At the melodic sound of her given name, she leaned closer.

Her lips were drawn to his like a magnet, lingering there for a long, slow kiss. Mac's good hand found its way to the nape of his neck and his silky hair, pulling him closer than she ever thought possible. If she was in pain it didn't show as she let herself fall back against the pillows, pulling Harm with her while never breaking their kiss - which was becoming more heated, passionate, and deeper with every passing second.

She was spiraling out of control and falling, yes falling hard for him – and it was wrong. As soon as that realization penetrated her haze-filled brain, the room stopped spinning taking all her strength to break their kiss. Both were completely out of breath as Harm's forehead touched hers. Mac inhaled deeply to compose herself. "I… I think you better go and take your shower before I have to call your grandmother to rescue me."

"Rescue you? Should I apologize?" Harm asked quietly, not quite knowing how to read her reaction.

"No, never, Harm," Mac quickly answered. "What just happened was amazingly wonderful."

Harm sighed, relieved that he hadn't overstepped the boundaries. He cleared his throat. "Well then, I… I better get going and… take a shower, huh?" 'A very cold shower,' he thought to himself.

Mac nodded her head lightly. She wanted to hold on to this memory, just as much as Harm wanted to hold on to her. "Yeah, you better," she replied, knowing that if he didn't go immediately, she would not be responsible for her actions. "Go ahead, go on now."

"Okay," Harm said, slowly getting up from the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to share the shower?" he added smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

Mac giggled. "Go, Harm!" she said, scooting him with her good hand.

Harm put his hands up in surrender. "Okay…I'm going, I'm going," he said, standing up. "But you don't know what you're missing," he added as he walked towards the bathroom. Harm couldn't resist continuing their playful banter. He mischievously reached behind him for the waistband of his boxer-briefs and let it snap against his well-toned, bare bottom.

"Harm!" Mac yelled in a warning tone, but found she couldn't keep up the pretense of being angry and laughed.

"Oops," Harm teased before laughing and disappearing into the bathroom.

"I may not be able to see at the moment, but I'm not dead. I have a pretty good idea," Mac murmured, not really wanting Harm to hear her. She blindly reached out to grab Harm's pillow right next to her. The sound of the shower running camouflaged her groan. Why couldn't she get the images of Harm in the shower and what just happened out of her head. "Aaarrrgghhh!" she cried in frustration.

'Oh God, what have I done?' she thought to herself, still not believing what had just happened. She had to admit that being here was making it harder and harder for her to keep her feelings for Harm under control. Their regained close friendship was one thing, but their physical closeness the past couple of days was more than she could handle. She knew she had to find someplace to live and quick before this all ended in a disaster.

As much as the thought of leaving Harm saddened her, the idea of finding someplace to live made her smile as her mind wandered idly back to last night and the wonderful dream she had.

She dreamed about a little stone house, surrounded by a white picket fence with a big, old oak tree in front providing shade. It was set back somewhere quiet with its own forest of different trees, as well as several fruit trees and flowering shrubs. The backyard included a rose garden and fed into a little park that housed a lake in the center. The first floor of the house was basically one huge room consisting of the kitchen, dining and living room.

'It felt comfortable, cozy, and familiar because it was similar to Harm's loft,' Mac remembered smiling, happy at being able to remember each and every little detail of her dream.

The strategically built stone fireplace in the living room and the alluring wall of windows captured her heart. The sun flowed in freely and brighten the room, saturating it in warmth. Its openness reminded her of a mountain cabin, rustic yet quaint. She had fallen in love with her 'dream' house.

As she roamed the first floor of the house, she discovered two beautiful, rather large bedrooms; one in shades of green and pink and the other in white and deep blue. There was also a full bath with black and white tiles adorned with antique fixtures. There was a magnificent oak stairwell, which she eagerly climbed to examine the second floor.

What she found on the second floor took her breath away, literally. The stairs led to a small foyer that led to the master bedroom. Just like the living room, the master bedroom had floor to ceiling windows that flooded the room with light. There was also a skylight, which would enable her to watch the stars and constellations at night from her bed, and when it was cold, she could light the huge fireplace ornamented with a beautiful oak mantel. French doors opened on to a large balcony with a view that was beyond words. From this part of the house, she was looking at the park and could actually see the ducks swimming in the lake.

The bedroom consumed most of the second story with the exception of a small room that could maintain an office, den, or even a nursery one day. There was also another absolutely amazing bathroom. It had a traditional shower, two washbasins, and a huge old-fashioned, claw-footed bathtub. It sat in the corner of the room where an over-sized arched window allowed a birds-eye view of the park. Mac loved it and imagined herself soaking in it, surrounded by nothing but water and bubbles.

She remembered her dream having sounds… the sounds of children playing and laughing and a dog barking somewhere nearby. She had looked out the massive bedroom window and saw them; a little boy and a little girl rough-housing with the dog in the backyard.

She had stood there watching and admiring them for a while when they suddenly stopped playing and called for their daddy… it was Harm.

She had been watching her children, their children.

It was their house.

Mac's sigh turned into a groan. 'Don't go there.'

She gently tossed his pillow over her head, and took a deep breath. Immediately, his wonderfully unique, masculine scent surrounded her like his arms had, and intoxicated her like his very non-platonic kisses. She scolded herself. 'Okay MacKenzie,' she thought. 'You have to stop this.' She was becoming flushed as her errant thoughts made the heat settle between her legs where she wanted him most. She removed the pillow from her face and hugged it to her chest, closed her eyes and sighed before curling up into the fetal position. She desperately needed to calm her over-heated body down, preferably before Harm emerged from the shower.

Meanwhile, Harm was standing under the cold shower, calming his own torrid thoughts and attempting to get his aroused 'little sailor' under control before he had to go out and confront Mac again. Right now, he felt bad to admit it, but he was relieved she hadn't been able to see what she was doing to him. She was a Marine after all, and definitely able to kick his six.

Mac was still under the covers when Harm re-entered the room dressed for the day. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, causing Mac to stir lightly. "I will send Grams in to help you get ready now, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," she responded without so much as lifting her head. What she really wanted was to be left alone for just a little while, but that was not to be as she heard Grams enter the room.

"Okay, child… rise and shine," Grams bellowed, yanking at the covers as Mac held on to them.

"Do I have to?" Mac asked.

"Yes, yes you do," Grams responded jovially, finally managing to remove the covers from Mac's warm body.

Mac uncurled herself as Grams sat down on the bed beside her, sensing something was amiss. "Is everything okay, dear? Are you feeling poorly this morning?"

"Yes, no… oh, I don't know anymore," Mac muttered and then paused. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit to Harm's grandmother, albeit a wonderful woman, that what she was experiencing had nothing to do with not feeling well and everything to do with what she was feeling for her grandson.

Grams reached out and put her arm around Mac, helping her to sit up. "My goodness you look flushed and your body is so warm. I think you might be feverish. Let me go ask Harm if he has a thermometer handy so that we can take your temperature."

"No!" Mac yelped. "I'm okay, really. I was just… ah… I mean Harm and I…." Mac was totally flustered and didn't really know what to say. The last thing she needed right now was for Harm to walk back into the room and see her in her present condition.

"What child? You and my grandson what…? Oh… oh my," Grams concluded, feeling a bit awkward for having invaded their privacy.

When Mac realized what Grams was thinking she was quick to clarify. "No… no Grams. It wasn't… we didn't… God, I am so embarrassed right now I could cry," Mac concluded, rubbing her good hand over her forehead.

"Well for goodness sakes, tell me what has you so hot under the collar?"

Mac laughed out loud before answering the question. "In a word… your grandson. He confuses me so much, Grams. I have such strong feelings for him, and when he is close or when he touches me, I get tingly all over. But it is wrong… so wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way." Mac sighed wearily. "Sorry, Grams. I shouldn't be unloading all this on you."

"Nonsense, dear! And now tell me why, Sarah. Why is it wrong to feel the way you do? You are both adults who obviously care deeply for each other."

"Why… why? I'll tell you why. He is involved, Grams. He has a girlfriend, remember? Her name is Renee. That fact makes him unavailable and me a fool for thinking that his actions towards me mean anything more than friendship," Mac concluded with a deep sigh.

"Sarah, tell me something. Knowing Harm the way you do, deep down in your heart, do you think Harm would act towards you the way he does if he doesn't want more than a friendship with you?"

"No," Mac admitted in a whisper. "No, he would never do that. But that doesn't make it any better." Then she took a deep breath, trying to shake off the sadness that suddenly overcame her. "Like I said, I'm sorry, Grams. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I hope you will accept my apologies. I do have a favor to ask though."

"Of course, dear. What can I do for you?"

"Please don't tell Harm about our conversation. It will only upset him, and he has been so kind and helpful. It wouldn't be fair to him. Do you understand?"

"I don't think it would upset him, but yes, dear, I do understand." 'More than you know,' she added to herself.

Grams patted Mac's knee and Mac was quick to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Grams."

"You're welcome, Sarah," Harm's grandmother softly replied smiling warmly. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't bury your feelings for my grandson or run away from them. What the two of you have is so very special… not many people find what you both share. To find your one true love, the one who will be there for you through thick and thin no matter what, is something very few people find. I think the two of you have that. No, I know you have that. It is very obvious. Please, please don't undermine that or the chance at a lifetime of happiness. The love of your life only comes around once… if you're lucky. So please, dear, hold on tight and never let it go. I know because I shared that with Harm's grandfather. My only regret was that it didn't last longer. He left this world way too soon. I don't want you to look back one day and say… if only… I should have... I don't want either one of you to have any regrets. Even though I have only known you for just a few days, I can see that there is so much more going on between the two of you. But I can also see that you are both hiding behind your feelings, attempting to bury what you really want. Admit your feelings, Sarah… to yourself and to him. Please, dear, listen to what I'm saying… search deep within your heart… take my advice… that's all I'm asking."

Mac was completely overwhelmed. No one, other than Harm, had ever cared enough or taken the time to talk to her or be able to read her the way that Grams just did. She was speechless and had to choke back her tears. "I promise," she whispered.

"Good, then let this old lady give you a hug now," Grandma Sarah said, gently taking Mac into her arms in a warm embrace. "I love you, dear, and so does my grandson. Of that I'm certain."

"I love you, too, Grams."

"Okay, now let's get you cleaned up and dressed, shall we?"

After Grams helped Mac wash and dress, she was about to escort her to the kitchen when Little AJ came barreling in looking for Auntie Mac. AJ was babbling on about helping with breakfast and what there was to eat, so Grams graciously excused herself and walked out of the room in search of her grandson.

Obviously, there was some sort of misunderstanding going on here. It was keeping two people apart who definitely belonged together. 'Well, I guess it's high time for this old lady to start playing cupid and do something quick,' she mused, smirking.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sigh the time has come for this chapter to come to an end. Here is the final part of HIWYLI Chapter One. But remember, it's only the beginning! As I stated in the disclaimer at the start, Chapter One won't answer all the questions, simply because I didn't want to rush it (and my name wouldn't be Michi if I did, LOL) Hope you can forgive me.

What can I say? There is so much going on that it even appears that there will be a third chapter. You have my word that Kathy and I are trying our best to finish the second chapter as soon as possible, and if the rough drafts are done and we are far enough ahead, we may even start to post. However, we both agreed not to post a WIP story that is not completely developed or properly thought out. I'm sure you can appreciate that as a reader as well. Well, enough of the blah, blah LOL. With a last heartfelt thank you... here is the final part. Enjoy! Love, Michi

* * *

Home Is Where Your Love Is – Part 22 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Grandma Sarah left the bedroom smiling at Little AJ's exuberant antics. She saw her grandson standing in the kitchen and walked towards him. Sarah Rabb was thinking about the conversation she had just had with Mac and knew she couldn't break her promise not to say anything to Harm, but still… she had to do or say something.

She approached Harm quietly, still deep in thought. Harm immediately picked up on her mood. "Hey, Grams, something wrong?" he asked.

She looked towards the bedroom quickly before answering. "Ah… no, dear. Why do you ask?"

"Well…," Harm continued, "you seem a bit troubled."

"I guess I am a little. That poor girl up there is so distraught and confused. This whole nightmare has really been hard on her," Grams concluded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She is worried about her eyesight and what will happen at the doctor's office today.She hasn't said much abouther arm, but I know it concerns her.There could be residual effects even after the therapy. She fears it could jeopardize her job and quite possibly her Marine status. It's a lot for her to deal with all at once, but she is a Marine and one tough cookie at that. She doesn't think twice about taking on the world, so she will be just fine. I'll see to that."

"She might be a Marine, but she is also a woman, Harmon. A very desirable woman, don't you think?"

Harm pointed his finger at her sheepishly. "Don't start, Grams."

"Don't start what? All I said was…."

"Yes, I know what you said and we can just end it there if you don't mind."

"Does she know that you broke up with Renee?"

Her question took Harm by surprise. "What?"

"Are you having trouble with your hearing? I asked…"

"Yes, I know. I heard you the first time. There is nothing wrong with my hearing," he continued, hoping to evade the question.

"Well?"

"No, Grams, I haven't told her. I just don't think that now is the right time with all that's going on and all," Harm ended with a heavy sigh.

"Do you want my voice of wisdom?"

"I don't think it's going to matter, because you are going to tell me anyway, right?"

Grandma Sarah laughed. "Got me there, kiddo. I don't think it would hurt. Personally, I think it might do some good. Might make her more at ease. You know, it won't have her worrying about what her being here is doing to your relationship with Renee. She might perceive you… er… ah things differently. You know…things like that."

"I don't know, Grams. I will definitely give it some thought."

"Good, good. You do that, dear. I think you will see I'm right." Grandma Sarah smiled and patted her grandson's cheek lovingly. "You are a good boy."

Grams turned around beaming from ear to ear. She felt she had gotten her point across without betraying Mac's confidence. 'Oohh, Sarah Rabb. You may be old and a little gray, but you still got it. You definitely know how to push the right buttons,' she proudly thought to herself. 'I do wonder though, how long I will have to wait until I can finally take Mac into my arms as my granddaughter-in-law. Not long if I have anything to say about it,' Grams mused smiling.

Harm rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed. He had been taken totally by surprise at what Grams just said, and was still contemplating the pros and cons when Little AJ emerged from the bedroom with Mac in tow.

"Unca Harm, Unca Harm," AJ screeched. "Auntie Mac hung'y." He was gently leading Mac by the hand as best he could.

Harm raced up the stairs to meet them, swinging AJ up over his shoulder, causing Little AJ to squeal delightfully while he put his other arm around Mac's shoulder to guide her down the remaining stairs.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee," AJ screeched, clapping his little hands, enjoying the ride on his uncle's shoulder.

Mac smiled, listening to Little AJ screeching happily. "Be careful, Harm," she warned. Even though she couldn't see what was happening, she had an idea that they might be playing just a little too rough.

Harm was laughing out loud at Little AJ's antics. "I got him, Mac. He's fine."

"Okay," she responded as they proceeded to the kitchen and breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast, Mac?"

"What are my choices?" Mac asked smiling.

"Well, there is French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast."

"Wow, a real feast with dead animal even. I'm impressed, Flyboy. Some of each, please," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

"I should have known. I forgot I was dealing with a Marine's stomach," Harm bristled.

"No m'rine stomach… it's Auntie Mac's tummy," Little AJ quickly chimed in.

They all laughed at Little AJ's comment as they sat down to a fun-filled breakfast.

During breakfast, Harm couldn't take his eyes off Mac. He also couldn't stop thinking about what his grandmother had said. He sat there quietly, drinking his coffee, pondering his reasons for not telling Mac about his break-up with Renee.

If he were really honest with himself, none of them were really good reasons. The list was pretty much not the right time… too much on her plate… she might blame herself… the whole thing with Mic… her breakdown… his nightmare.

Then of course, there was the main reason. Their being together felt so right, so natural, so good, so perfect that he hadn't given it a second thought. It was as though his relationship with Renee had ended a long time ago, and he and Mac were in a relationship now.

If he read between his grandmother's lines correctly, then maybe he wasn't the only one with strong feelings, and maybe it _was_ time to get those feelings out into the open once and for all.

x

11:00 AM

Bethesda Hospital

The day was extremely windy, gray, and drizzly with threats of heavier rain predicted throughout the day. Harm had grabbed the umbrella on their way out the door, although being as windy as it was, he had doubted it would be of any use.

The three of them made it to Mac's appointment on time. Grams had stayed behind to clean up and do some much needed laundry even though Harm protested, telling her he would do it later. She wouldn't hear of it and shooed them out the door, telling them to get a move on or they would be late.

Mac had been totally silent on the way over while Little AJ babbled on and on about nothing and everything at the same time. Harm smiled as he listened to the little guy while Mac never moved a muscle. He wondered if she had even heard any of his incessant chatter.

The heavy rain was holding off so they were able to make it inside without getting drenched. The three of them walked in hand in hand. AJ insisted on holding on to Mac's hand. He had appointed himself 'her protector' and was guiding her along carefully. "It's okay, Auntie Mac, we go this way," he instructed, taking his job very seriously. Harm walked with his arm around her waist as he gave AJ instructions on which way they were headed. Mac let herself be led, appreciating all their loving care and guidance. To say she was a little tense was putting it mildly as Harm watched her constantly clench her teeth.

"Take it easy on those pearly whites, Marine. You are about to wear them out with all that clenching," he joked.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought I'd be. I guess after yesterday and not being able to…."

"Maaccc," Harm jumped in stopping her immediately. "Today is another day. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. Oh do I hope you're right."

Mac was now seated on the examining table while Harm sat with AJ on his lap in a nearby chair. AJ was resting his head on his godfather's shoulder and Mac… well, she was not waiting very patiently. She was chewing on her lip and gripping the edge of the table so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Harm wanted nothing more than to reach out to her and once again reassure her, but decided to just wait it out. They both feared the unknown. Harm was about to take hold of her hand when the door opened and Dr. Morgan accompanied by Dr. Jacobs walked in.

AJ immediately climbed off Harm's lap and went to Mac, reaching up to grab her hand. He was wise beyond his almost two years. He knew his Auntie Mac was in need of extra strength and he was going to make sure he gave it to her. Mac smiled at him, squeezing his little hand warmly. "It's okay, sweetheart. The doctors are just going to examine my eyes. Why don't you go sit with Uncle Harm, okay? Then when we're done here, maybe we can convince Uncle Harm to take us to Beltway for a nice, big burger and french fries. How does that sound, sweetie?"

Harm watched the scene in front of him and marveled at how, even with all the stress and tension Mac was feeling, she could put it aside when it came to reassuring her godson and making sure he was all right.

"Can we Unca Harm, can we?"

"Of course, buddy. Now come here so the doctors can look at your Auntie Mac."

The doctors approached the table and Mac was quickly admitted to having removed the gauze already with no success. "Well, why don't we just have a look and see, alright?" Dr. Morgan went to the window and closed the blinds, bringing the room into semi-darkness while Dr. Jacobs removed the gauze. Mac's eyelids fluttered. "Easy," she instructed her. "Open them slowly."

She continued to blink her eyes and then slowly opened them, letting them roam around the room as her audience waited as patiently as possible. She groaned softly, her head still pounding and then turned in the direction of Harm and AJ.

For a moment, the room became so eerily silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Nice shirt, AJ" Mac offered a minute later. "But I thought you wanted to be a Marine… traitor," she said smiling brightly, pointing to the over-sized t-shirt he was wearing. It was the one with the Tomcat on the front and the word 'NAVY' on the back. It was the one Mac had stolen from Harm some time ago, the one she had been sleeping in since this whole mess happened. Mac chuckled. Grams obviously had to do a quick job of pinning up the hem of the shirt so he could wear it and not trip over it. It nearly touched the floor. To Mac, he was the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on… well except for Harm.

Harm felt the moisture form behind his eyes and AJ ran back to Mac. "You can see me… you can see me," he hollered quite boisterously. His exuberance caused everyone to laugh.

"Mac," Harm whispered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "You can see." He knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but that was all that made its way out.

Mac continued to look at him, smiling. "I missed seeing you, Harm. I missed looking into those beautiful eyes of yours." Yeah, he definitely _was_ the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen.

AJ was jumping up and down, clapping his hands wildly by this point. "See Unca Harm, tell'd you, kiss make Auntie Mac's boo-boo go'way."

Harm ruffled the blonde hair on his head sweetly. "Yeah, champ, you were right."

Dr. Jacobs cleared her throat, breaking the spell that had settled in the room. "Well, Colonel… how do things look?"

Mac sighed, steadily blinking her eyes. "A little blurry."

"Not to worry, it's normal. It should take two to three days for your vision to clear fully. You should continue to wear the gauze to protect against bright light."

Mac knew she should agree and just drop it, but she didn't. "Would it be possible to just wear dark glasses instead? I have designer shades that I am just dying to wear," she joked, grinning at Harm. They were Harm's sunglasses, the ones his doctor had given him after his own eye surgery. Mac had never seen them, but she knew they wouldn't look anything like designer glasses. She was sure they would be the run of the mill dollar specials. She didn't care as long as she didn't have to put the gauze back on - she would agree to wear anything.

The doctor paused briefly before answering. "Well, if you promise to keep them on constantly during the day and avoid looking into any bright light, I'll agree to it. That also includes the lights of passing cars, Colonel. That means if you are sitting in the front seat, you should shift your gaze to your side window and not look directly at oncoming headlights or you can simply sit with your eyes closed, which is what I would recommend. The reflection of the headlights off wet pavement could be just as troublesome to your recovery so to avoid that as well. As far as sunlight goes, the weather appears to be in your favor. The sun is not expected to shine again for several days according to the weather report."

"Done," Mac agreed instantly, smiling brightly.

Now it was Harm's turn to jump in. "Is there anything else we should know or be concerned about?" he addressed the doctor directly.

"No. The Colonel just has to make sure to keep the dark glasses on, only to be removed for sleeping for the next five days. The main thing is for her to give her eyes the time they need to heal. They need to rest, so using the gauze every now and then if necessary wouldn't hurt. After that, if she feels comfortable and her vision is completely restored, she can attempt to drive again. I would recommend she not be alone on her first attempt though. Hopefully you have an automatic, with that broken arm and all," the doctor quipped.

"Yes, I have and even if I didn't, I'm sure I could use Harm's," she answered, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at Harm who was now standing right next to her as she sat on the examining table.

Harm was so happy at the way things turned out that he would give her the moon right now if necessary. "Sure, Mac… whatever you want."

"Uuuuhhhhhh … whatever I want?" she whispered teasingly into his ear.

Harm chuckled. "Power down, Marine. We have an audience. We will have to continue this discussion later," he whispered back playfully.

Doctor Jacobs smiled and jumped back into the conversation. "If there is continued blurriness with no improvement and any extreme pain, you are to come back immediately. You will experience some discomfort and headaches for a while still. I can prescribe something for you if you like."

"No," Mac was quick to respond. "If I need to I will just take some Ibuprofen."

"Well then, you are free to go and we would like to see you again in one week for a follow up, just to make sure everything is progressing as it should."

"Thank you, Doctor," Harm and Mac both voiced in unison.

"You're quite welcome and good luck. We will see you next week sometime," Dr. Jacobs replied, taking her leave with Dr. Morgan on her heels.

Mac donned the sunglasses Harm handed her and posed demurely for him.

"Cute, Marine… real cute."

"I know I am," was her quick response.

Harm shook his head, pointing towards the door. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

He then picked up AJ and headed for the door with Mac following close behind.

"I think someone owes us a Beltway burger," Mac whispered to AJ.

"Yeah, Unca Harm… Bel'way burg'r."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to gang up on me. Beltway it is. My God, you might think the two of you haven't eaten for days," he said laughing.

"Harm, why… might I ask… is Little AJ wearing my shirt? It isn't exactly a good fit… not to mention I have been wearing it for several days and it could probably use a good washing."

"Are you kidding, Mac? The combination of his sweet baby powder scent and your very unique feminine scent, well it just can't get any better."

Mac smiled warmly at his sweet comment. "If you say so."

Harm then shrugged awkwardly. "He decided to wear most of his breakfast and I didn't have anything else to put on him. He insisted on wearing your shirt, ah my shirt… our shirt."

Mac laughed and Harm was deriving extreme pleasure seeing her enjoy the humor of the situation.

Harm had put Little AJ down and they each grabbed one of his hands as he walked between them. As they passed a waiting room there was a special bulletin airing, which immediately caught their attention.

It was about the explosion at Mac's apartment. It was now being treated as intentional. They caught the tail end of the bulletin. Obviously the police department didn't want to make any confirming statement yet, as the explosion could have been the result of a suicide. They especially wouldn't be forthcoming if the culprit was still at large. The second explosion was definitely deemed accidental and had nothing to do with the first attack. More news would be presented as it became available.

Harm and Mac stood there stunned at the news they had just heard. Harm looked over at Mac, her expression conveying her worry. He kissed her forehead softly, letting his lips linger there for a moment. "Don't worry, Mac. Whatever happens, it will be okay. We'll get through this together."

Mac nodded her head appreciatively, unable to say anything.

"Come on, Marine. It's time to go home," he told her gently as they continued to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go home," Mac agreed quietly.

AJ had been listening intently, waiting for a chance to speak. "First we go Bel'way burg'r," he chimed in matter-of-factly, bringing a round of laughter from his godparents, who looked adoringly at their godson and immediately forgot about the news they just heard.

The End of Chapter I

Was the explosion the result of a suicide or is there an enemy seeking revenge? Will Grandma Sarah's matchmaking abilities finally bring together what belongs together?

What will the future hold for Harm and Mac? Watch for the second chapter of 'Home Is Where Your Love is'. Coming soon…


End file.
